EPOV Breaking dawn
by ChloeTHG
Summary: my first fanfic, please dont give me that much of a hard time- i dont no how these things work. EDWARDS version of breaking dawn.. contains lemons.
1. Engaged

**This is going to be breaking dawn, but in Edwards POV. Im new to this so I hope I get it right. **

**Disclaimer- This is fan fiction so obviously I don't own twilight or anything to do with twilight I just love the story so much I decided id try myself. I am NOT Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter1- engaged**

Bella Swan was going to become my wife, she had agreed and even let Alice organize everything- which she was probably planning right now with Esme giving ideas. I was engaged and i couldn't help but show of my smile.

My poor Bella showed nothing but fear in her eyes as we sat in her small front room waiting for her father the chief of police- Charlie. Today was the day we told him that we were engaged. It felt wonderful to even think of the word. Bella had never seemed like my girlfriend; to me she had always been something more, she was my whole world and she made me feel so human. This beautiful girl sitting next to me was mine and if I could dream id be scared she wasn't real.

The sound of Charlie's cruiser announced his return and Bella's heart was beating louder and faster than ever before. She truly was frightened of what her father would think though this was her idea after all she wanted her family at her wedding and I didn't blame her.

"Stop fidgeting Bella, please try to remember that your not confessing to a murder here" I soothed trying to keep the humour out of my voice. "Easy for you to say" she grumbled and at that I had to let out a small chuckle.

_Oh great, charming. He's here again. I really don't understand what Isabella see's in him! _Charlie's thought were loud, he was angry already as he was using Bella's full name and I wasn't his favourite person. He still hadn't forgiven me for leaving her before. He had always wanted Bella to run into the arms of Jacob Black after id came back Bella had forgiven me straight away but it was still true, Jacob probably did deserve her more than I did and as a matter of fact I truly would never forgive myself for the hurt I left Bella with- I had left her bleeding and he was the one who had stitched her back up but she had chosen me and I was relieved.

The keys rattled in the door and Charlie's boots started clomping into the living room, by now I was worried Bella's heart was about to burst through her rib cage in any moment. "Relax Bella" I whispered.

"Hey Charlie" I called excitedly. _Ugh. Please don't make me be polite to you! _Came Charlie's thoughts. "No! Wait till he hangs his gun up!" Bella panicked. As Charlie being a cop I didn't think he'd be that stupid to try and shoot me, but then even if he did the bullet would simply bounce right back of my skin- then id have some explaining to do.

Instead I ran my fingers through Bella's hair.

"hey kids what's up?" Charlie said politely, though the disgust on his face as he spied us on the love seat together was pretty plain on in his features and im sure Bella noticed to.

"We have some good news Charlie, have a seat and we'll explain" I spoke gloriously, and I knew Bella was concerned at how calm I could be. "Good news?" Charlie prompted- friendliness leaving his face and black suspicion taking its place. "Don't get worked up dad, everything's okay." _If everything's so okay then why is she sweating bullets?_

His thoughts came just a second before his words then suddenly he jumped up angry now his face turning bright red and his heart hammering almost as loud as Bella's. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" he exploded, yelling to Bella but directing his anger towards me.

_What the hell! She can't be pregnant? Can she? But they haven't slept together have they? Of course not, when, how, he's ever been alone on a night with her._

"no. of course not dad." Bella screamed. However I did wish Bella somehow could be pregnant. That's just one other thing to add to the list I was taking away from her. Bella had said that people would come to this solution immediately and she was right, they would. I decided it was my turn to speak.

"Charlie, I realise that I've gone about this out of order, traditionally. I should have asked you first.

I mean no disrespect but since as Bella has already said yes and I wouldn't want to diminish her choice, instead of asking you for her hand im asking you for our blessing.

Were getting married. Charlie, I love her more than anything, more than my own life- and by some miracle- she loves me that way too."

Even to myself I sounded so proud, so confident and then I took a look at Charlie's face.

_WHAT! _His thoughts were screaming at me, obviously he didn't no that I knew what he was thinking.

_No way, this can not be happening! He can't take my little girl away from me. Not like this HOW DARE HE. I'll shoot him I really will. _He was mad. Really mad. "Dad?" Bella whispered truly worried about her father now.

_No. Charlie stop. Calm down, stay calm.._

his thoughts were calming and soon enough his face went back to its original shade.

Bella sighed in relief. Then his reaction was something none of us was expecting, he jumped up out his chair..

"HA. Fine, get married but Renée! She's all yours. Im not saying a single word to your mother!"

Charlie was in hysterics but he didn't know that I knew that Renée was already suspecting something of the sort. I had to stifle my own laughter with coughing which earned me an evil glare from Bella.

She really didn't understand my cool and how could I possibly be laughing in this situation, her father had just thought about shooting me and Bella had guessed the same but to have it confirmed was another matter.

We left the room then and Bella went to phone her mother I decided to give her some privacy and went into the kitchen, Bella thought she knew what was coming, but I knew that she was wrong.

_See if they get married now then huh._ Charlie's thoughts were smug and if I hadn't of known better I would of laughed in his face when he found out that Renée really wasn't surprised.

**A/N- so I know I cut it short a little but I didn't really think I needed to explain everything. Im going to go onto the next chapter soon and I do hope you like this, please please review! It will make me so much more happy, and even if your just telling me how I could improve.**


	2. Long Night

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight or anything twilight related!**

**Chapter2- long night.**

Jasper and Emmett had convinced me of having a bachelor party, even though that was for men who was sad about having there single days coming to an end. I really couldn't wait for Bella to be my wife so I didn't see the point I explained this to Bella and she too insisted I go, however I knew she wanted me to stay.

"I miss you already" Bella whispered sadness in her voice, she hated me leaving. "I don't need to leave I can stay…"

"Mmm." Was all she said. It was quiet for a long moment, just the thud of Bella's heart hammering, it was the most beautiful sound in my world, the broken rhythm of our ragged breathing as out lips started to move in synchronization.

I was way past the temptation of Bella's blood even though the smell was still so appealing to me I only smelt it as part of her, her body, her pale soft skin, her lips against mine, her beautiful face, and of course her deep brown eyes, her personality I couldn't believe that such a kind loving creature could be real but she was and she was mine.

I would never hurt her, I would never even think of hurting her because I couldn't, she was too precious and I knew I was the lucky one. She was mine forever.

"Defiantly staying" I murmured into her ear and then pulled her face closer to mine.

"No, no. its your bachelor party" she insisted though I could tell she didn't mean it.

But that hat didn't matter to me, we was alone in our happy place with Charlie sleeping obliviously in the next room I wanted nothing more than to spend the night in her tiny-untidy bedroom.

Then Bella pulled my hair and our kissing was stronger, I never wanted it to end but I knew my self control wouldn't be able to cope much longer so I pulled away.

"Wait" she breathed "practice makes perfect"

I chuckled

"We should be pretty close to perfect by now then shouldn't we" I laughed.

She was hard to resist so I kissed all along her jaw line, down to her throat and back up to press my hard cold lips against her warm soft ones.

"How are your feet?" I wondered aloud.

"Toasty warm" was her reply; I had to smile.

"Really? No second thoughts? It's not to late to change your mind." I instantly regretted bringing it up now, what if she did change her mind?

"Are you trying to ditch me?" she said with shock. "Of course not" I mumbled, I just didn't want her to do anything she didn't want to, I didn't want to push her over the edge.

"Bella.. What about your friends, your family? Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben?" these were all her school friends, and I knew she would miss then dearly.

"Your not talking about the wedding anymore are you" she sighed. "Edward, I will miss them, but you are my future now stop moping- maybe you need a bachelor party" she sighed. I knew she was right I was moping. Someone's thoughts interrupted what I was about to say.

_Alice told us you were planning to stay Edward! Now get your ass out here before we drag you out. _

It was Emmett, of course. I let go of Bella "it seems jasper and Emmett aren't going to let me bail on them today" she instantly grabbed me closer and I laughed imagining Bella playing tug of war against Emmett and jasper, what a funny sight that would be.

_Come on Edward!_ Emmett wasn't very patient. I quickly kissed Bella but she made it passionate and I simply couldn't resist and once again out lips interlocked with each others and I was in heaven- until a ear splitting squeal across the window warned me I better get moving.

Bella covered her ears and I muttered "hardly appropriate Emmett" knowing he would here me.

"Bella Swan if you don't send Edward out here right now im coming to get him" he threatened.

"Go. Quick before they break my house" she laughed. I leaned in for one more kiss then quickly jumped out the window.

_Finally._ Jasper thought.

"You'd better not make him late" Bella muttered from the window and Emmett's booming laughter was loud enough to wake the street so I was surprised when Charlie didn't wake.

With that we took off. _You excited bro? _Emmett asked and I didn't hide the satisfaction on my face so I replied "yes. Emmett I can't wait. But Bella insists on trying something on our honey moon, and im a bit worried actually." He understood immediately, typical of Emmett. He'd already been thinking about how gorgeous and passionate Rosalie was, which pleased her.

_Bella wants sex with you!_ and he was rolling on the floor with laughter. I hissed at him and got ready to pounce when jaspers thoughts stopped me, _don't be mad Edward. But are you serious? I mean do you mean that she wants to make love with you? _I sighed and nodded once he was the easiest to talk to, Emmett never took anything seriously but I didn't blame him for it, but I didn't think this particular subject was a laughing matter.

_What if you hurt her Edward? You would never forgive yourself. _"I know that!" I snapped. I was angry now, did he have no confidence in me at all? This is why I spoke to Emmett a lot more, even if he did find everything hysterical at least he was confident. He believed in me and so did Carlisle, I was grateful for that.

_Sorry Edward. I didn't mean it to come out like that I know you'd never hurt her intentionally._ "Okay Jasper." I said simply, didn't need or want them feeling guilty for me.

That was the end of that conversation so we ran off into the forest and I caught the delicious scent of 3mountain lions I let my senses run wild and began the hunt.

The warm blood was delicious and I was now glad I hadn't bailed.

I needed to hunt and what Bella was expecting of me tomorrow night there had to be no mistakes, I wouldn't put her life in danger for my own pleasure but secretly I wanted this. I wanted to make love with my Bella because she was mine and I wanted all of her.

**A/N- so how did I do? Hope im getting this right. So please review and let me know, much appreciated. Thanks.**


	3. Big Day

**Disclaimer – twilight is not mine, I do not own it. (these things am getting annoying to write now)**

**I've decided to put both chapters about the wedding together because if I don't they will be very short chapters. Hope I did okay**

**Chapter3- big day.**

We got back from the hunt and I was desperate to go and see Bella, she was in my house with Alice preparing for our wedding, I did love Alice as my sister I knew she would be making Bella look perfect, of course she was perfect to me and like id told Bella I would happily go to Vegas in jeans and a t-shirt as long as my beautiful sole mate, Bella Swan would become my wife and become Bella Cullen, just thinking that name made my smile stretch across my face, but obviously Alice would never allow it.

Lucky Alice, she wanted Bella to have the best wedding in the history of the world which of course meant that she herself would have to arrange everything.

I wanted the whole big white wedding thing as well but I wanted whatever Bella wanted as long as she was happy. That's all that mattered.

Suddenly my phone vibrated and it was Alice, what did she want? Was Bella okay or had she run off? maybe it had only just hit her that she would soon be married to a vampire.

she was too good for me, but i could never let her go.

"Alice?" I asked panicked,

"Edward, don't you dare come over here if you do there will be no wedding because I will personally rip your head off!" she shouted and hung up.

_phew. _

Apparently, I was going to see Bella, I thought that it was just a thought but with Alice, my annoying sister was physic, and she had a better idea of what was going to happen.

I sat here in my car for an hour and wished to whatever god was listening that time would speed up…

_Edward, I know you want to see Bella but you will have to wait, come with me to the hospital and then we will get ready, only 3hours to wait son. _Carlisle was comforting me so I decided to go and meet him at the hospital.

He was busy with his patients, probably arranging with the other doctors more overtime or something. Carlisle loves his job.

I waited in his office thinking about Bella and how beautiful she would look today when Carlisle walked in, somehow already dressed and looking smart. It was then I realised we had only an hour to wait my thinking had distracted me for quite a while. I got dressed and Alice rang.

"Its time!" she cheered and I had a feeling she was just as excited as I was.

"Lets go!" I said to Carlisle and we took of speeding down the streets to our house where my fiancée waited for me.

We got to the house in record time and could hardly remember to keep my human façade going. I walked into the house at vampire speed and never even realised, _Edward! Calm down._ Carlisle had defiantly noticed my speed. "Sorry Dad" I said and smiled Carlisle's smile mirrored my own, how he loved it when I called him my father, he was my father.

The house was… well you could tell it was Alice, unfortunate for her, she was playing Barbie upstairs with Bella so Esme had actually managed to help out re decorate the whole of the downstairs floor.

Then the music started, and all I saw was her, my Bella, my beautiful blushing Bella, she didn't like the attention at all, she looked panicked and I was instantly dyeing to know why. _Awww she looks so pretty, im really jealous, I guess. _Jessica Stanley's thoughts stood out and I only realised why when I noticed she was being nice!

I could here everyone, but only saw Bella, she was staring at me, her eyes light up, a huge smile spread across her face- she was happy!

I was relieved and she looked as if she'd run to me if Charlie wasn't holding onto her arm keeping to the march. It was too slow for me.

_She looks gorgeous. How beautiful. Alice did a good job on her makeup but I still think she looks amazingly sexy without it. _Mike Newton's thoughts cut into my revere and I wanted him out, but I wouldn't do that. Today was mine and Bella's and nothing was going to spoil it.

Then she was in front of me, we changed our vows to the more appropriate 'as long as we both shall live' the minister started his words and we both repeated after him.

I realised Bella was crying and was going to thank Alice later for using waterproof mascara.

"I do" she managed to choke out and that only left one thing, me.

"I do" I vowed loud and clear.

Mr Weber announced us husband and wife and I had her in my arms kissing her more passionately than ever before. Bella didn't even seem bothered that the whole audience was staring at us. I didn't either. I was just so happy words couldn't describe. This beautiful sexy creature was mine.

The throat clearing and titters was what made me come back to reality and I stopped the kiss and smiled her favourite crooked smile of mine for her.

I loved her. And now the world knew.

She tore her eyes away from mine and found herself in Renee's arms, I let go of her unwillingly as she was passed from her friends to our family. She was then in the arms of Seth Clearwater who had braved out against all the vampires to come and congratulate me and Bella. This was the werewolf I liked. We had fought on the same side together against Victoria and now he truly was my friend.

I introduced Bella to our extended family as we liked to call them, she was merely happy to meet them with the one exception of Tanya who still had abit of a thing for me did make Bella pretty jealous.

"Bella, im Tanya, its good to finally meet you" she had greeted her kindly to welcome her to the family but her thoughts were else where. _What does he see in her? She's human, plain._

I gave Tanya a stern look. _Sorry Edward, really._

And I could tell she meant it so I nodded and pulled Bella away I had a surprise for her, well it wasn't my surprise but I was letting Bella go and see her former best friend and werewolf Jacob Black.

I knew this would make her happy so I pulled her along "where are we going?" she protested and then she heard his voice.

"Good to see ya Bells."

_Good to see your still alive_. He amended in his head.

"Jake, you came!" Bella ran up to him and I decided to give them a little privacy, it was the least I could do.

"Rosalie wont be very happy if she doesn't get her turn on the dance floor" I muttered and walked silently out of the room.

The song had finished and I was waiting for Bella and Jacob to finish talking when I herd her, "ouch! Jake let go" Bella cried.

My vampire instincts worked faster than my mind and I was suddenly running in to save my Bella. "Let go of her!" I hissed.

"you will kill her!- I'll kill you myself before that happens bloodsucker!"

"Jake let go, please!" he was shaking so hard and my wife was in between his crushing hands.

He let her go and had to be dragged away my Seth and Sam.

_If any harm comes to Bella, we will kill you Edward._ Sam told me through his mind. I took Bella and we went back to our friends and family.

_Need help killing of some wolves brother?_ Edward was always up for a fight I just shook my head, it didn't matter any more.

Jacob's pictures still doomed over me as I twirled Bella around the room.

Me on top of Bella with her begging me to stop but I wouldn't.

NO. I thought. I won't let that happen. I love her too much.

We were about to leave and Alice had packed Bella's bags but she couldn't find Charlie. "Over there Bella" I pointed and it was obvious Charlie had been crying.

"Oh Dad! Don't worry about me, I'll be fine and I'll call you soon, promise.

"You'd better and hey Edward. Look after my girl yeah"

"Of course Charlie" I replied simply.

_Im going to miss her so much, and food will be crap without her, I guess I just have to let her go._ He was sad and happy at the same time.

"I love you dad" Bella said and embraced him in a hug. "always have always will" Charlie choked. "Love you Bella, be safe."

I half ran Bella to the car decoated in flowers that trailed in streamers along its length, and long gossamer ribbons that were tied to a dozen shoes. designer shoes.

i shielded Bella from the rice that had started to be thrown at us, the hardest handfuls seemed to be aimed at me.

_Emmett._ i thought.

_sorry bro, the fun is too much to be ignored._

i climbed in and we were speeding down the road.

''i love you'' i told Bella.

''thats why were here'' she quoted me.

As we turned onto the black highway i hit the accelerator, we were speeding away when the piercing heartbroken howling hit us.

neither of us said anything and the howling grew fainter.

_poor Jacob._ i sighed.

**A/N- so, how did i do? please let me no, i dont want to waste my time if what im writing is rubbish so please leave your opinions muchly appreciated.**


	4. Isle Esme

**Disclaimer- Twilight is not mine. I don't own it. I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**INFO: this chapter does include ****sex**** scenes in it. Read at****your own convenience.**

**Chapter4- Isle Esme.**

"Houston?" Bella asked raising her eyebrows as we reached the gates in Seattle.

"just a stop along the way" I assured her with a grin.

As if I'd bring my new wife to a hotel in Houston when we had all that un- needed money.

I woke Bella and had to pull her through the terminals.

She must be tired. We stopped at the international counter so I could check in for our next flight.

"Rio de Janeiro?" she asked with slightly more trepidation.

"another stop" I informed her, she must be anxious to know where we were going but I wasn't going to let that one slip.

The flight to South America was long but I knew Bella would be comfortable in the wide first class seat.

I didn't have to wake Bella at the end of the flight she woke herself and seemed unusually alert as soon as she opened her eyes.

The plane landed and the sun was just setting, no human eye would be able to notice the slight sparkle of my skin as I rushed Bella into a taxi.

She seemed confused that we were leaving the airport but when we stopped at the docks she clicked on.

Then I realised that Bella still had millions to learn about me, I hadn't even told her in my normal human interests like boating before.

I smiled at her in encouragement and listened as her heart sped up.

I helped her into the small but fast boat and we were speeding across the sea in no time.

Bella's face was hilarious as she was splashed with sea spray, maybe her rain coat would have been helpful today.

"are we going much further?" she asked.

I looked at her hands clenched on the seat, maybe I should be going a little slower.

"About 10minutes" I answered assuring her.

"Bella look there" I shouted as the island rose from the sea.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

"This is Isle Esme" I announced and dramatically slowed the boat.

There was a long silence, "Isle Esme?" Bella's voice cracked into the silent night. ""a gift from Carlisle- Esme offered to let us borrow it."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped- surprised I guessed.

I helped her out the boat and swooped her up into my arms.

We entered the huge white house and Bella immediately started to sweat.

"Its- a little hot in here" I apologized. _Air conditioning will need to be fitted in._

"Thorough" she muttered.

I chuckled and it was a nervous sound, strange for me.

_Why would I be nervous_? Then realisation hit me. I remembered what Bella wanted of me tonight.

"I tried to think of everything that would make this.. easier" I admitted.

Bella swallowed loudly probably wondering how tonight would turn out. "I'm sure you need a human minute or two- it was a long journey." I told her.

"Yeah, I won't be long" her voice cracked.

"I'll meet you in the pool, maybe we could swim for a little while first" I asked.

"Sounds nice" she whispered, probably not letting her voice crack again.

"Don't me too long Mrs Cullen." I whispered and then walked at a human pace out the front door.

I took of my shirt and trousers and then my boxers and socks, and then quickly dived into the pool.

I decided to swim in the coral reef as I knew Bella might be a while but a few minutes later I heard her footsteps, I swam back to the top and faced away from her, today would be the first day I was Bella naked.

She might like some privacy.

When I herd the water splash I turned to face her, she had one arm over her chest and the other above the water line.

"The moons beautiful" she commented.

"I wouldn't use the word beautiful with you standing here in comparison" I corrected. She sighed- waiting.

"I promised we would try" I said and pulled her close to me, my hands on the bottom of her back, her warm skin so soft against my cold hard hands. She nodded and leaned her head against my chest, "don't worry, we belong together"

The truth of her words overwhelmed me. "forever" I agreed.

She then moved her arm of her chest and wrapped them around my neck, my face was meeting her breasts for the first time and my eyes wouldn't move from them. She lifted her hand under my chin and pulled my eyes to hers.

I kissed her passionately and pulled us into deeper water.

I was about to ask her if she was ready when she jumped up and straddled me. _Nice position._ I commented in my head. And then looked at Bella's face and it told me she was ready.

"Should we take this to the bedroom Mrs Cullen?" I asked my voice sounding excited. "lets" she agreed. I put my hands on her small round buttocks, ran through the waves and carried her to the white bedroom.

I lay her on the bed and stood up- staring and her perfection, her long legs seemed to go on forever but I knew Bella wasn't that tall. He beautiful breasts and perfect nipples, her flat stomach and rounded bellybutton.

_She is perfect._

I lay over her body holding my own weight so I didn't hurt her and placed my hard lips to her soft ones. I made a trail of kissed down her throat and across her breasts- one of my new favourite places to be.

I grabbed her left breast and needed it in my hand; I then directed my lips to her right nipple and rolled it around in my mouth- gently sucking as I went.

I carried my trail of kissed down her perfectly flat stomach and licked round the edge of her bellybutton and she giggled. _Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all._ I thought.

I continued my kisses downward and as my eyes looked at her legs tightly together I let my hand slide down her breast, across her hips and onto her left thigh. I moved my hand inwards, Bella felt me there and opened her legs a little to willingly, I smiled.

I held her hips with both my hands and continued kissing, then the smell, it was glorious and I had to have it, my mouth found a spot between her legs and I slowly stuck my tongue out, I sucked and kissed repeatedly and Bella's hand grabbed my hair and pulled. I froze, was she hurt? I looked up to see her face full of pleasure but no pain.

"im ready for you Edward" she said and that's all I needed to here, I leaned over her body again and pushed myself closer to her, I paused at her opening thinking about my timing.

She bucked her hips and pushed them upwards reaching for me, I slowly pushed downwards, I was fully inside her and the fire inside me was heaven.

"oh Edward" she sighed and we continued blissfully into the night.

Eventually Bella fell asleep and about 2hours after I noticed the first bruise, I didn't think anything of it at the start but then there was a second, third, fourth and I started to panic. What had I done to her? She didn't look pained she seemed soundly asleep, was this an act? Was she waiting for me to wonder off so she could get up and run, screaming as she did.

About 10hours later Bella's body was covered in bruises and she woke up.

She sighed and I stared at her.

"Edward what is it?" she wounded panicked.

"Look at yourself Bella, look at what I've done to you"

She seemed confused by my attitude and scanned her body, "oh" was all she replied. "im so sorry Bella, we shouldn't of tried." I felt so guilty, she would never trust me again. I wouldn't make love with her until she was immortal.

"sssh!" she soothed. "im not hurt Edward, honestly I cant feel it" _great. Trying to make me happy. What's with this girl!_

"don't kid yourself Bella, I'm a monster."

"no, no Edward that's not true! No stop it stop it" she squealed.

"im so sorry Bella- you should hate me"

"well I don't! now stop it Edward your killing my buz! I was perfectly happy when I woke up, and I cant believe you didn't enjoy last night as much as I did, but for a human it was pretty damn amazing!"

Oh. Now I felt even more guilty, she was fine and I'd just ruined the moment.

"I did enjoy myself Bella, of course I did, you beautiful, warm, soft, kind, loving person and I love you!"

We both sighed and I was glad the mood had lightened but guilt still washed over me every time I looked at her body.


	5. Distractions

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TWILIGHT RELATED.**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS ****SEX**** SCENES IN IT, READ AT YOUR OWN CONVENIANCE. **

**Chapter5- Distractions.**

I had decided. Bella's entertainment was the number one priority whilst we were staying on the island. We snorkelled, well Bella snorkelled and I went under the water with the fact that I didn't need oxygen or even need to breath. I took her to explore the island, the small jungle that ringed the rocky little peak.

We visited the parrots that lived up in the canopy on the south end of the island, we watched sunset from the rocky western cove. Bella swam with the porpoises, while I watched. Every time I got in the water they swam away as if I was a shark about to eat them.

I was doing a pretty good job of distracting Bella, especially from her badgering at me about the sex thing. Every time I let my guard down she would bring up the subject and id run her out of her house with words like _coral reefs, _and_ submerged caves_ and _sea turtles_.

I was making her go, go, go all day, I guessed that's why she had been sleeping so much, ten hours last night.

I cooked her breakfast, lunch and dinner and she drooped over her plate exhausted.

Bella had decided to try on some of the lingerie with the French tags that Alice had packed for her, she wore the innocent ivory satins, she looked amazing in them but I did my best not to notice, or at least to show her that it was like I didn't notice. Her bruises were yellowing in some places but the majority had gone.

Tonight, Bella wore a black lacy piece of material that Alice had packed, it was revealing most of her chest and all of her back with a little thong connected to it was probably the biggest part of the material. My eyes popped open wide and she saw it just before I had time to control my expression.

"What do you think?" she asked pirouetting so that I saw every angle.

_Baby you look sexy, magnificent, amazing, gorgeous, drool worthy._ "you look beautiful, you always do" I said simply. No need to let her think she's winning.

"thanks." She said sourly.

She climbed in the bed and I wrapped my arms around her, she needed my coolness as without my cold body next to hers she'd be sweating.

"I'll make you a deal" she said sleepily.

_What did she want?_

"I will not make any deals with you" I replied. Though I did wonder..

"You don't know what im offering yet" she pleaded.

"it doesn't matter"

She sighed. "dang it, and I really wanted…oh well"

I rolled my eyes at her. She closed hers but my curiosity got the better of me.

"okay, what do you want?"

She gritted her teeth, and I waited. "well, I was thinking….i know that the whole Dartmouth thing was just supposed to be a cover story, but honestly one semester of college isn't going to kill me, I mean im not going to get cold feet in the next year..or two."

_She would wait!_

"you would wait? Stay human?"

"Charlie would get a thrill out of Dartmouth stories"

"why are you doing this to me? Your always begging to become a vampire" I said through gritted teeth.

"I have reason to be human now" she said smugly and kissed me.

I kissed her back, I knew what she was getting to and I wasn't going to let her win. "you are so human Bella, ruled by your hormones" I chuckled.

"that's the point Edward. I like this part of being human, I want more I don't want to wait through years of being a blood crazed newborn for this to come back to me" she whispered, and I knew it was true.

"sleep love your tired" "you'd think id sleep better for how exhausted I've been, not part of the scheme or anything is it?" she wondered. I chuckled. She wasn't blind. "you've been sleeping like the dead Bella, not a word in your sleep or even a movement, if it wasn't for the snoring id think you'd be slipping into a coma." I joked.

"I don't snore!" she yelled her face blushing beautifully. "it must me the nightmares" she yawned and she was asleep.

Nightmares? Why was she having nightmares? Should I sing to her all night? Will that keep them away? I need to help her.

Suddenly she woke and tears started spilling down her cheeks, I rocked her and soothed- "Bella, Bella, your okay, im here its just a dream, I swear its just a dream"

"I no that Edward" she cried harder. "then why are you crying!" I demanded. "tell me Bella please" I said a little softer.

"Because I woke up!" she wailed.

"we were on the island and…"

She trailed of. I put my hand over her mouth. "I cant Bella, I cant" I said quickly. "please" she murmured and then sat up "please" she said again staring into my eyes. I couldn't resist. I groaned.

I pulled her lingerie top of, kissed her breasts and then her lips. She smiled and she knew she had won. She unbuttoned my top and unzipped my jeans and started yanking them off I helped her out, easier that way. She lay on top of me this time and straddled her open legs above me, I noticed she was still wearing the thong, I sat up and bit it with my teeth sliding it down her legs. I put my hands on her bum and guided her opening to me. She groped down my chest and then did something I didn't expect. She grabbed me and pulled me inside her opening and the heavenly fire started again.

We pushed and pulled all night long sighing and kissing when we could until she fell asleep.

Morning came and I realised there were no bruises, Bella sat up and examined herself and the pillows. "the pillows seemed to survive this time, but not the headboard" she said and gave me a disapproving look. I can't remember why I decided to bite the headboard. "im afraid I cant say the same about your erm, night gown"

"that's too bad, I liked that one" she replied. "so did I" I said casually.

Bella's stomach rumbled. "breakfast time for the human" I asked. "please" and she jumped out the bed and into the kitchen. I cooked her eggs.

"So. I was wondering will there be any more destruction" Bella asked trying to seem casual. "Hold that thought- cleaning crew are here" I said impatiently, they best hurry up, my wife wants my love. I let the cleaning crew in and told them about the mess in the white room.

As the woman saw Bella her eyes opened with wide eyed fear, she guessed almost to what I was. _WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE! SHE CANT BE WITH HIM, HE'S A DEMON!_ Her thoughts were outraged. Bella glanced at me seeing the same as I did, I hurried them along the corridor and walked back to my Bella.

"What's with her?" Bella asked. "Kaure has her own opinion of what I am, they have there own legends, a blood drinking demon who specifies in beautiful women only"

"Well… that's flattering actually" she murmured.

We watched a film until the cleaning crew were finished and I showed them the way out, I walked back and Bella was gone.

"Bella!" I shouted urgently. "in here" she replied quietly from the bedroom, I walked in to fine her in a thong and bra, she saw me and turned her back to me and bent over, showing me all of her small round buttocks, she then turned and walked over to me shaking her hips as she went along, she stopped in front of me and put one finger on the edge of her thong._ Where did she learn these moves from! And why hasn't she used them before_? My mind was demanding.

She grabbed my hands and put them to her back my fingers unclipped her bra and she pushed my face into her beautiful ballooning breasts. I took my top of and unzipped my trousers we both stood there in just our pants when she got her body lotion and walked out the room. I followed her immediately and watched open mouthed as she slipped her thong of and turned the shower on, she rubbed herself in body lotion.

"im feeling dirty, Mr Cullen, fancy helping me get clean?" she asked seductively. Why was I just standing there? My mind demanded.

I shook of my boxers and ran by the shower to join her.

"well Mrs Cullen, may I do you the honour of helping you?" I asked and bowed in front of her. "certainly" she replied and winked.

Bella held my hands and pulled me into the shower with her, I got the lotion and spread it over her breast, down the sides of her hips, on her bum and then when she opened her legs I rubbed lots of lotion between them locking my lips with hers as I did.

Suddenly, she pushed me onto the shower bench and shimmied down so her eyes were inline with my bellybutton, she grabbed my buttocks and made her own trail of kisses across my stomach and downwards, now it was my turn to arch my back and let the pleasure wash over me.


	6. Unexpected

**Disclaimer- I am not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter6- unexpected**

Bella was sleeping and I decided if we were going to carry on having sex and pleasuring each other- which I hoped we would, I should go to the mainland to hunt. My eyes were pitch black and this wasn't a good sign, my self control line was being pushed far enough at the moment.

I opened some windows to let the cool air into the room and ran of to the main land, there was no mountain lions in Rio but plenty of cheetahs and jaguars to feed on. They weren't as satisfying to me as mountain lions but they did the job.

I had a big meal of 3cheetah's and 2jaguars, it felt like my body couldn't carry any more blood so I ran back to Isle Esme- to my wife.

I got back to the house to find Bella asleep on the couch, she had obviously woke up and moved to a cooler room, I forgot she would be sweating without my cold body by hers.

I lifted her up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

Bella woke up, "im sorry" I said as I wiped the clammy moisture of her forehead, "so much for thoroughness, I forgot how hot you'd be without me here; I'll have air conditioning installed before I leave again." I muttered.

"Excuse me!" she gasped. Struggling out of my arms, I dropped them immediately, "Bella?"

She was crouching over the toilet being violently sick, she didn't seem to mind me holding her hair back and wiping my wintry hand across the back of her neck. "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked desperately.

"Damn rancid chicken" she moaned.

"Are you alright?" my voice was strained.

"Fine" she panted. "It's just food poisoning. You don't need to see this, go away."

"Not likely Bella"

"Go away" she moaned again, struggling to get up, I helped her up as she rinsed her mouth out. I carried her to the bed and sat her down carefully supporting her weight.

"Food poisoning?"

"Yeah, I made some chicken last night. It tasted off, so I threw it out. But I ate a few bites first." I put a cold hand on her head, "how do you feel now?"

She waited and then replied "pretty normal actually a little hungry" I made her wait an hour and keep a glass of water by her before I made her some eggs.

We sat down and then she lurched out of her seat running to the bathroom like this morning I held her hair out her face. I was worried now "maybe we should go back to Rio, see a doctor?" I suggested.

"I'll be fine right after I brush my teeth" she insisted, she hated anyone caring for her. I went to the kitchen to get her more water. "are you well?" I asked as I paused by the bathroom door. "Yes and no" her voice sounded strangled, I walked in to find her sitting on the floor, legs crossed staring into her suitcase.

"What's wrong?" I asked seriously worried about her.

"how many days has it been since the wedding?" she asked panicked.

"Seventeen" I answered automatically, my mind wasn't one tracked and it did the maths quickly. "what is it"

She held up a finger cautioning me. "losing my mind over here Bella" I almost yelled. She showed me a little blue box. _What?_ "are you trying to pass the illness off as PMS?" I wondered.

"NO. Edward, im trying to tell you that my period is 5 days late!" her heart thudding too fast, the panic in her voice, was she pregnant? I froze.

"sleeping so much, the dreams. _OH. Oh. Oh._" Her hand dropped to her stomach. "Oh." She squeaked again. I couldn't move, I didn't no what to do, the only person she'd had sex with was a vampire for gods sake. Vampires are frozen forever, if we could have children Rosalie and Esme would of found a way by now. But Rosalie and Esme are both women, they have to change to get pregnant but they were frozen so they couldn't but men, they stay the same from puberty to death. Only 5seconds has passed and I already knew everything Bella was trying to work out.

Bella was standing un moving in the mirror with her hands above her torso, a little bump sticking out between her hips that had not been there yesterday, I phone rang just as Bella received a nudge from inside of her, she must hate me now. Neither of us moved as the phone rang.

I didn't even realise Bella had moved to get my phone until I herd her. "Hi Alice" she whispered. "Bella, Bella are you okay!" Alice demanded from the other end, of course she wasn't okay, she had just found out she was pregnant to a baby vampire!

"Yeah" she lied. "Um is Carlisle there?" Bella asked. "yeah he's here- whats the problem?" Alice wondered, she had obviously seen a vision of Bella pregnant.

"im not…onehundred.. Percent sure" she stuttered.

"is Edward alright? Why didn't he answer the phone I saw." Alice trailed off.

"what? What did you see?" Bella demanded.

"Carlisle's here" she replied.

"Bella, its Carlisle what's going on?"

"I , I, can vampires go into shock?" she asked panicked.

"Has he been harmed?" Carlisle's voice was urgent.

"No, no just…taken by surprise- I think" Bella assured him.

"I don't understand Bella" Carlisle's voice was worried and confused.

"I think im….pregnant" she blurted out.

Carlisle changed from my father to a doctor in matter of half a second. I didn't listen to the rest of the conversation much until Bella shouted "and I swear something just moved inside of me just now!"

My head snapped up and I asked for the phone. "is it possible?" I demanded of Carlisle. "I think so son." He replied strained. "and Bella?" I asked urgently. "it's a vampire Edward, she wont survive, you need to get her home, we need to get this creature out of her!" Carlisle said. And I shut the phone. Jacob was right, I would kill her.

I dialled a new number and argued with the airport for an hour until they agreed to get us on a flight home, Bella stayed in one room as I walked around at vampire speed arguing in foreign languages.

There was a knock at the door. Damn cleaning crew, I forgot they was due today, I went to the door it was Kaure. _Need to see if she's still alive, poor girl, I'll leave this food for her. _ Her thoughts seemed annoyed?

"Kaure's brought you dinner Bella, it's a lie, she wants to see if your still alive."

She took one look at Bella's hand on her torso and she was raging! "MORTE!" she shouted. "it must be destroyed!" she was outraged, I told her to leave but she wouldn't, so we waited.

Bella didn't need anymore legends making her more ill.

Eventually Kaure left and we got on our flight.


	7. Our Protecter

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight/ anything twilight related.**

**Hey, thanks for the reviews on the first part of the book, this is he second part that is originally told in Jacobs perspective so im going to right it in Bella's but don't worry! Edward will be back, and he will be the burning man again so pleasepleaseplease, stay with me through this, your all great thanks. X**

**Also, im going to take a little while longer writing these next few chapters as I don't have any guidelines from the story as its all Jacob, so keep patient and I'll be as quick as I can.**

**Chapter7- Our Protector.**

"Rosalie, it Bella, you have to help me!" I pleaded down the phone to my new sister, Rosalie still hated me but she understood me and she was the only one I could rely on to help me through this.

"What is it Bella?"

"Im pregnant! But Edward and Carlisle, they're going to take him away from me" I cried. She hissed down the phone. "Bella, I'll meet you at the airport don't worry, they wont get passed me" she soothed.

"Thanks Rose." I whispered.

We got home and all of our family was waiting for us, I couldn't sleep on the plane and relief washed over me as I saw Rosalie waiting for me, I ran right to her nearly falling flat on my face as I did but she caught me. Confusion crossed Edwards face as he took in mine and Rosalie's embrace, the whole family stared at us confused. Rosalie hated me, but now she protected me. Me and my baby inside me, she was our protector.

Rose carried me across the room and lay me on the sofa, Edward and Carlisle was discussing how to go about the situation, with Rosalie and Esme on my side, of course they were, they were both desperate for a baby and wouldn't let anyone take mine away from me.

I had the choice they never had, Emmett didn't agree, they all thought I was going to die, I had came up with my own solution, I wait until the baby's ready to be born and then when he is out, they turn me into a vampire.

I already had a massive bump across my belly and the pain was terrible, but that's just because he was a strong baby and I was a weak human, I needed to survive this, for Edward, and for my baby.

Edward seemed to be the only one complaining now, Emmett wouldn't fight Rose and Carlisle would never do anything to harm by baby as he knew how much it would hurt me, and Esme.

Jasper couldn't stand the climate of the angry emotion in the house and Alice couldn't see anything in the future so they wondered of on there own.

Esme had rang Charlie to tell them that we were home, and told him that I picked up some rare south American disease whilst we were on our honey moon.

He'd had Carlisle explain in specific detail what was happening and had then wanted to come visit.

"Please Bella, tell them to let me visit" he'd pleaded to me on the phone.

"im sorry dad, I cant, Carlisle's doing everything he can to make me better, that's why he's treating me at home too." I explained, I wasn't a very good liar and was surprised when Charlie believed my story.

"get better soon Bells" he said.

"I will" I promised him. Just then something hard kicked my stomach and I screamed out in pain, Rosalie rubbed circles on my hand while Esme wiped the sweat of my forehead.

Carlisle had took the phone just before my screaming so Charlie didn't here and come running to the rescue.

How would I explain the massive bump sticking out between my hips that had defiantly not been there a month ago.

_Well dad, you no I married a vampire and on our honeymoon I had sex with a vampire and we produced a vampire baby, my vampire father in law tried to convince me to let him get the vampire spawn out of me but my vampire mother in law and sister in law sided with me and now im 2weeks pregnant but the size of a 20weeks pregnant women, oh and by the way I might die in the process and have to be turned into a vampire who will be a crazed newborn and will probably want to drink you blood._

My mind was coming up with all these impossible things that I'd never be able to explain to my worried sick father.

I sighed and everyone stared at me.

Edward tried reasoning with me, again.

"Please Bella, don't do this to me, to Charlie, don't you understand that you might…..die" he blurted out.

"Edward, I do understand you but im not going to let you kill him, he's _our_ baby."

"Damn it! Bella. I will not sit back and watch this monster kill you!"

My heart accelerated and tears spilled down my panting face.

He just called my baby a monster. Hate spilled out from me.

"BABY" I screamed at him.

"No, Bella, its not a baby, it's a vampire fetus! And at the moment its sucking the life out of you!" he shouted just as harshly back at me.

More tears spilled out from my eyes and my sobs broke out.

Rosalie hissed at Edward.

"Bella, Bella, its okay. I promise, he wont touch him, your baby's fine, he's safe. I won't let him hurt you!" she told me but sneered at Edward.

"Son, none of this is helping Bella, calm down, its her choice Edward, she knows the consequences if this gets out of hand." Carlisle explained.

"Calm down!" Edward exploded.

"are you serious Carlisle?- my wife is going to die and you want me to stay calm!"

Carlisle's face dropped, he was hurt, not physically but emotionally.

Edward's harsh words echoed around the room.

"Edward" I tried but he walked away from me.

New tears spilled my eyes. I was killing him. I was hurting him 100x more than he had hurt Carlisle. Guilt washed over me and my crying sobs sent me to sleep.

**A/N- short, I no. but wasn't much I could think of to put in that chapter, the next ones should be better and im writing them now wont be long. PLEASE REVIEW! I need to no how im doing and how I can make the story better. Praise&advice please. Praise&advice. x**


	8. A Wolf's Decision

**Disclaimer- twilight is not mine. **

**A/N- as you've probably guessed im leaving these authors note things at the end, but im going to put one here at the top so there's more chance you'll read it. I work hard on these story's and there not easy to do. Especially if you new to this. This is fan fiction so yeah, I might be cutting some chapter short or using my imagination to change some parts but that's why I chose this site, its what its made for. I don't want to copy anyone's idea's and that's not what I intend to do, but reviews will help me learn and get better. I don't write this stuff for nothing so yeah, please, please review! It means a lot.**

**And to all other authors, help me out please? I mean if you review my story's I'll review yours, im sure your all great and I look forward to it! Write soon. Your all amazing! And on with the story…**

**Chapter 8- A wolf's decision.**

I woke up with a kick, this was slowly getting into an uncomfortable routine, Carlisle had tried to get a look in of the baby, but nothing came up on the ultra sound, at least I knew my baby was safe and sound in there, the needle wouldn't even go through my skin. It was like vampire skin.

Just like yesterday Edward had pleaded with me, I had refused and we had argued, luckily jasper came and calmed things down a little but couldn't stand taking in all the emotion, it must me like having a flash back- back to when he was in the south, fighting for ownership of human blood in a specific area.

Im sure this climate isn't as bad as that, but them, im not Jasper.

Suddenly Edward stiffened at my sides.

"What's the matter? Edward?" I asked, my voice was hoarse and dry, every time I ate or drank something an hour later I would be throwing up.

It would be embarrassing if not for the situation, and my skin would be flushed red if it would blush, my body seemed to be not working properly, my skin was stuck to my bones, I looked worse than someone with anorexia.

"Jacob's here, he thinks you're a vampire" Edward sighed.

I looked at Edward, he looked so much more like a vampire, his eyes were black grave, his skin paler than what was normal for even a vampire.

I had done this to him, turned by beautiful, magnificent, gold-eyed husband into a black-eyed, burning man.

There was a knock on the door and Carlisle answered.

"Hello, Jacob" Carlisle said calmly, "How are you?" he asked,

"I heard Bella made it back alive"

the conversation was loud enough for me to hear which meant I also heard Jacobs rough reply. I sighed. Trust Jacob to come and say something like that, he was my best friend.

Well he used to be.

"Er, Jacob, this isn't really the best time- could we do this later?"

"why not? Are we keeping secrets from Jacob now too? What's the point?" I asked my voice croaky and quiet I didn't even no if any of them had heard me.

I breathed in some air and said a little more loudly and a bit more clearly too- "come in please, Jacob." I asked.

"Excuse me" I heard Jacob say to Carlisle rather politely for Jacob anyway, I'd been away for him so long.

As soon as I saw him walk through the door a smile spread across my face, something that hadn't happened in a while.

I watched as he took in Edwards dead expression and my smile turned upside down. And then I saw him look at me in confusion, probably realising I was still human, until he took in my circled eyes and thin skin.

Jacob walked forward without even realising it until Rose hissed at him.

"Rose, don't im fine" I told her, she glanced at me and then at Jacob and got into a protective crouch in front of me.

"Bella what's wrong? Are you alright?" he asked.

It was a stupid question so I didn't answer it, "im so glad you came to see me today Jake" I whispered. Rosalie stared at Jacob for a long moment and then came and sat back by my side, I knew she was ready to spring.

Edward moaned into my blanket and I stroked his cheek. I loved him but he needed to love me enough to let me love my baby.

"what is it Bells?" Jacob asked, wrapping his hot hands around my ice cold ones, to him I probably was as cold as a vampire.

How did I tell him? I looked around me at all the vampires behind me and to Rosalie, "Help me up Rose?" I asked.

"No, don't get up" Jacob pleaded.

"Im answering you question" I snapped.

Rosalie's lips curled back over her teeth and she glared at him.

"Please Rose" and then she helped me up,

I watched Jacob's face as he took in my swollen ballooning torso and he closed his eyes, probably winding Edward up in his thoughts it was so Jacob.

I sighed and collapsed back onto the couch and held Edwards hand.

Suddenly he stiffened and stood up glaring down at Jacob.

"outside Jacob. Now" Edward snarled and I leaned into Rose.

"Lets do this" Jacob sounded excited. I knew what this meant, they were going to fight. Emmett and Jasper got up and moved to Edwards sides.

"No, don't go" I pleaded to them both clutching Edwards arm.

"I just need to talk to him Bella" Edward assured me, I could trust Edward but Jacob? His words meant little to me.

They both walked out the room Jacob practically running, not liking 6vampires behind his unprotected back.

"Behave." I told him, he just rolled his eyes dramatically. "and then come back" I added.

"sure sure" he muttered, that didn't mean he was agreeing with me, it just meant he wanted me to shut up.

I don't know if id be able to cope if one of them got hurt, especially Edward.

If I died, Edward needed to look after my baby, our baby.

**A/N- how am I doing? Sorry if I bore you with these notes but I ****need**** reviews. ****PLEASE**** REVIEW! It makes me smile**


	9. Dont get your hopes up

**Disclaimer- im ****not ****Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter9 – Don't get your hopes up.**

Edward walked back through the door and Jacob followed.

Well they was both alive, at least.

Jacob hovered at the door way probably deciding whether to come in and face me and the vampire's again or to just run and never come back.

Personally- I hoped he would stay.

With Jake here things were just a little bit more human. If could escape all the drama for even a few minutes, I would be sensationally grateful.

Edward looked at me, and forced a smile.

"We're going to let Bella and Jacob talk in private for a minute." He announced calmly, Jacob looked like he had a script speech wrote out, that he didn't want to tell me.

"Over my pile of ashes!" Rosalie hissed furiously.

She was our protector after all, if my baby died she'd probably want me dead too but even though I knew Rose was going to help me too, I knew its what she wanted. But she was the best I could get and I did owe her for it.

"Bella" Edward looked at me. "Jacob wants to speak with you, are you scared to be alone with him?" I looked at Jacob confused and back at Edward suspiciously and then at Rose soothingly.

"Rose, its okay, im fine. Were fine. Go with Edward, Jacob won't hurt us."

"it might be a trick" she insisted.

I stifled a laugh. "I don't see how" I argued.

"Me and Carlisle will always be in your sight Rosalie" Edward said the emotionless cracking in his voice.

"we are the ones she's afraid of" she whispered but I heard it.

"No, no Edward im not"

He shook his head smiling a little, it was a painful smile.

"I didn't mean it that way Bella, im fine, don't worry about me" he assured me, I calmed a little and they walked out the door.

Rose stayed by my side.

"Rosalie, I want you to go" I said as nice as I could.

She walked out the door with a hiss. Jacob came over and rubbed my hands in his. "thanks Jake, that feels nice"

"im not going to lie bells, your hideous"

"I know" I sighed. "im scary looking"

"thing from the swamp scary" he agreed.

I smiled. "it feels nice having you here, more normal, its nice to be able to smile for once- I don't know how much more drama I can stand"

He rolled his eyes at me.

"okay, okay" I agreed, "I bring it all on myself" I sighed. This was the door to the conversation I did not want to have with my best friend, and he was still my best friend since I was still human, well technically I was but I didn't feel it.

"Yeah you do, what're you thinking bells? Seriously!"

"did Edward ask you to yell at me?" I asked avoiding his question.

"Sort of, I guess. Though I don't know why he'd think you'd listen to me, you never have in the past."

I sighed. Life was so much more easier back then.

"I told you" he started to say.

"did you no 'I told you so' has a brother Jacob?" I said cutting him off. "His name is 'shut the hell up.'"

"good one" he complimented. And I laughed.

"I cant take credit, I got it off a re run of the Simpsons" I told him tunefully.

"missed that one"

"it was funny"

There was a moment of silence and I had to ask, "did he tell you to talk to me?"

He nodded. "Talk some sense into you, actually. _There's_ a battle that's lost before it starts." He joked. He didn't understand the love for a mother and her child. My baby.

"so why did you agree?" I wondered. Wouldn't Jacob be happier if he wasn't here, id caused him so much pain in the past I didn't no if he could live through it much longer. One day he might just snap in half and it will be my fault. Though I think im probably on the verge on snapping more than Jake is.

"I don't know" he said.

"you know, it will work out" "I believe that"

He just stared at me as if to say, you'd believe pigs can fly if someone told you that. "is dementia one of your symptoms'?" he snapped. I was expecting his reaction so it didn't hurt as much as it would of. I laughed instead, his hands were shaking around mine and I was starting to get a little panicked.

"Maybe" I allowed.

"I'm not saying things will work out easily Jake. But how could I have lived through all I have lived through and not believe in magic by this point?"

"Magic?" he asked sarcastically.

"Especially for you" I said smiling. If things didn't work out for me, though I had a feeling they would, things would work out for Jacob, they had to.

"more than anyone else, you've got some magic waiting to make things right for you"

"what are you babbling about bells?" he asked, honestly not having a clue what I was on about.

"Edward told me, what its like, your imprinting thing he said it was like a _Midsummer Night's Dream_, like magic. You'll find who you're looking for, Jacob. And maybe then all of this will make sense."

He growled at me.

"if you think that imprinting will sort out all of this insanity…do you really think that even if I do imprint it will make everything alright?" he jabbed a finger towards my torso and I put my hands there protectively.

"Tell me what the point was then Bella! What was the point in me loving you? What was the point of you loving him? When you die- how is that ever right again? What's the point to all the pain? Mine, yours, his! You'll kill him, too, not that I care about that" I flinched, his words were harsh but he kept going. "So what was the point of your twisted love story in the end? If there is any sense, please show me Bella because I don't see it!"

I sighed. "I don't know yet Jake. But I just….feel…that this is all going somewhere good, hard to see as it is now. I guess you could call it faith."

"You're dyeing for nothing Bella! Nothing!" he yelled at me. That wasn't true. I was dyeing for my baby. Because I loved him, and he deserved to live.

"im not going to die" I said through my teeth, "I will keep my heart beating. Im strong enough for that"

"that's a load of crap Bella. You've been trying to keep up with the supernatural for too long. No normal person can do it. You're not strong enough."

He took my face in his hands.

"I can do this, I can do this" I muttered.

"Doesn't look like that to me? What's your plan? I hope you have one!"

I nodded. "do you know Esme jumped of a cliff? When she was human, I mean" "so?" he asked. "so she was close enough to dead that they didn't even bother taking her to the emergency room-they took her straight round to the morgue. Her heart was still beating though, that's when Carlisle found her.."

He clicked on. "your not planning on surviving this human" he stated.

"no. im not stupid-though I guess you have your own opinion on that though."

"emergency vampirization" he muttered.

"it worked for Esme, for Rosalie, Emmett and even Edward, Carlisle only changed them because it was that or death, he doesn't take lives he saves them." My voice sounded proud.

"Listen to me Bells, don't do it that way" he pleaded. How else was there to do it? I wasn't risking my baby.

"don't do it Bella, live. Don't do this to me, to Charlie don't do it to Edward. You know what happens if you die, you've seen it before, do you want him to go back to those Italian killers?"

I cringed into the sofa. No I didn't want that. But I wanted my baby.

"Remember when I got mangled up by them newborns? What did you tell me?" of course I remembered. I squeezed my lips together, refusing to answer. "you told me to be good and listen to Carlisle, so that's what I did, for you" he insisted. "no, you did it because it was the right thing to do" I amended. "okay, either way" he agreed.

"But killing my baby isn't the right thing to do. I wont kill him!" I yelled. Well tried to yell but my voice was so weak it came out as a whisper.

"oh joy! A bouncing baby boy, I never heard the news!" he moaned sarcastically. "well.. I don't know if he is a boy, the ultrasound wouldn't work, the membrane around the baby is too hard, like there skin" I admitted a little sheepishly.

"its not some pretty baby in there Bella" he said. My answer was, yes he is. But I just went for "we'll see" smugly.

"You wont!- that's my point!" he yelled.

"There is defiantly a chance I will walk away from this Jacob" I told him.

"Bella, listen, I thought you wanted your vampire more than anything, since when was you so desperate to be a mom? If you was why did you marry a vampire!" he demanded. "Jake, I didn't chose this, but now I can be, I want to be" I said.

"if you want to be a mom then fine, have a baby, but just not a vampire baby Bella, you could make Edward happy again, see him smile, and you wouldn't die, you'd both live your lives happily, forever probably."

What was he saying!

"you want me to give up my baby for some adopted one! No thanks."

"okay, not adopted, your own baby, human baby"

"Jake, every baby I have with Edward will be the same"

"yes every baby of _his_ will be the same."

I was confused and then I realised. "Edward told me to have a baby with you didn't he?" I asked suspiciously.

"no" he said too quickly. "yes he did, didn't he?" I asked. "well yeah sort of."

"oh. Jake. He'd do anything for me and im killing him.. I hate myself"

"then don't do it Bella, please"

"im sorry Jake, its _this_ baby, I need him. I wont kill him."

He got up and I knew he was leaving, "you'll come back? Before…" I left my sentence unfinished. "sure sure" he agreed and walked out the door, Edward and Rosalie was instantly at my side.

**A/N- review please. **


	10. Danger

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**A/N- guys, im SO sorry really, I guess maybe Bella's just not as interesting but were BACK TO ****EDWARDS**** point of view now.**

**I no, Im happy too. I realise that if you wanted Bella's POV you'd just read the original book by Stephenie Meyer. **

**I mean, yeah we all love Bella, but Edward thinks things through way to much and its really interesting to write.**

**EDWARDS BACK now guys, please don't leave me! Keep reading! It means so much! The last few chapters have been Bella's POV but that's because no one really knew what she was thinking the whole time of her pregnancy, but the story is called EPOV breaking dawn- so lets get back on track!**

**Edwards POV.**

**Chapter 10- Danger.**

**I **was doomed. I might as well just go back to Italy right now and make a scene. If Bella die's I will die too. Jacob had promised to kill me, but I didn't really no if he'd rather watch me live eternity in pain.

My plan to get Jacob to have a child with Bella had completely not worked.

Our future was ruined, and all because I had to put a vampire fetus inside Bella, all for our own pleasure. The thought made me sick.

I haven't hunted in ages, and I knew it was too long, but the thought of leaving Bella's side was like a knife, or even sharper, vampire teeth stabbing into me constantly, crushing my bones for the rest of eternity.

This was a pain id never escape.

Bella was screaming in pain, every time she did the whole family's thoughts turned to me- it was torture.

_Don't bury yourself Edward- its not your fault, we will fix this son._

Carlisle's soothing thoughts to Rosalie's evil ones. I sighed.

_This is your fault too Edward, take responsibility, if Bella dies, I will look after your baby, and you can to Edward- for Bella obviously. _

I hissed at her. "shut up Rosalie!" I snarled.

She snarled back but I couldn't pay attention, a wolf's thoughts interrupted my thinking.

_Hey, Edward you there? Okay now I feel kinda' stupid. _

Seth Clearwater? What was he doing here?

_You sound stupid too._

_Think he can hear us?_

Seth and Jacob were coming here? Why? I listened for more, of course I could here them.

_Edward, if you can here me, circle the wagon's bloodsucker, you've got a problem. _Jacob shouted in my head, I immediately stiffened.

_No, we've got a problem._

Seth corrected.

"Jasper, Emmett, come with me" I ordered. They just stared at me but guessed I wasn't in the mood for there pretences' and got up to follow me.

"OKAY, Now im blind!" Alice screamed from upstairs.

We walked out the door in silence.

"Jacob, Seth what's going on?"

In his mind he ran over the whole scene with Sam, about wanting to kill Bella.

_Bro, what's up?_ Emmett asked.

"They want to kill Bella!" I roared, Emmett took it as if Jacob was doing the killing.

_Lets get them!_

"No Emmett- Jaz, not them, the pack. They're coming, they see Bella as a danger to the people of Forks." I explained.

"what's their problem though?" Emmett demanded.

"The same as mine- but they have a different way of handling the situation. Get the others! Phone Carlisle, he and Esme are still out"

_Your separated. Uh-oh. That's bad!_

Seth's and Jacob's thoughts told me in unison. I ran back inside the house while Jacob and Seth ran out into the forest.

"Rosalie, the pack are coming!" I yelled to her, she just stared at me in confusion. "like I care- stupid mutts they stink this place out." _Why they coming anyway? I am curious._

"Because of Bella's…… our…. The fetus, I mean _baby_. They see it as a problem." I explained again.

Panic struck Bella's face and her hands covered her ballooning torso protectively. "Why" she murmured desperately.

"don't worry Bella, they wont get passed us." Rose told her and I shot her a stern look. Bella needed to know the danger this creature was- to her and to the people of Forks, her friends, her father.

_Carlisle and Esme are on there way, Seth can smell there trail, about 20minutes tops id say. _Jacob was back. "thank you, Jacob" I said. I was lucky he was Bella's friend right now, he'd left the pack to warn us about his brothers. I would never be able to repay him for this.

_S'okay. Sorry I didn't do much good today, I knew she'd never listen to me, she never does. _Now he was apologizing for my mess.

"I know yeah, never thought she would but…" I trailed of. He understood.

_You had to try, I get it. She any better?_ He sounded hopeful. I could feel my face getting more grave by the minute, my poor, weak, human Bella being killed form the inside out my a monster, just like his father. As Jacob had thought the day of our return.

"worse" my voice sounded hollow.. I heard Alice running down the stairs. _What's going on?_ She wondered.

"hey Jacob, do you mind switching forms? I'd like to know what's going on." She asked. Jacob shook his head- I guessed that was a no.

"he needs to stay linked to Seth" I told her, for Jacob.

"Oh, well then would you be so kind as to tell me what's happening?"

I sighed. This again.

"the pack think Bella's become a problem, they foresee potential danger from the.. form what she's carrying. They feel its there duty o remove that danger, Seth and Jacob disbanded from the pack to warn us. The rest are planning to attack tonight."

She hissed. _NEVER! They wont touch her Edward, I promise. We'll protect her._ Yes. We would protect her, just another un-needed problem on our list, werewolf's.

_Nobody out here, All's quiet on the western front. _Seth informed me- and Jacob.

_They may go around, make a loop._ Jacob told him.

_Yes sir. _Seth said military style.

"we should take a defensive position" Jasper warned.

Jacob heard and told me that he'd run the perimeter with Seth.

As we got back inside the house Bella was staring at us all, she'd just been violently sick.

_She's getting worse, she wont eat, she cant eat or drink without being sick. Ew. It smells so bad. Yuck! Human illness._ Rosalie was being very selfish.

To her life was..well about her. She wasn't exactly what id call my favourite sister.

I wasn't listening to Jacob and Seth that much but the conversation caught me off guard.

_Poor Edward- he must be going crazy._ Seth thought in mid-discussion.

_Literally. _Jacob replied, his thoughts going back to our previous conversation about him killing me.

Seth was outraged. _Oh man! That sucks. You did not! That's just plain ol' sucks rocks. Cant believe you said you'd kill him. What is that? You have to tell him no._ Seth started howling in despair.

_Shut up! Shut up! He's going to think the packs coming._ Jacob yelled.

Seth's howling cut off.

Jacob started running back towards our house. _False Alarm! Sorry bout that blood- Edward, cant keep Seth under control, he's just a kid._

I explained to Rosalie, Alice, and the rest of our family about the howling- Carlisle and Esme were back and Bella was asleep.

"Great. Nice to know we have toddlers guarding the fort" Emmett moaned.

"agreed." Rosalie whispered. She hated the wolf's.

"they're doing us a great service tonight Emmett, personal sacrifice." Carlisle told him, he hated the thought of Jacob and Seth leaving the pack and fighting against there own brothers, Carlisle hated the thought of destroying, or hurting any creature, human or not a little more though.

I walked over to Bella.

"she's asleep! You'll wake her!" Rosalie growled at me.

"Rose" Carlisle tried reasoning with her.

"don't start with me Carlisle, you've had your way with the medical set up, that's all were allowing" Rose hissed.

My family was split in half and I was in the middle of it, my fault, my pain, my Bella and I couldn't even touch her.

I turned around to see Jacob peering through the door. My face must have disturbed him because he dropped to all fours and ran off into the night.

His thoughts were blank.

**A/N- not my best chapter I admit, but its great getting back to Edward, I think when I've finished the story I'll change the Bella chapters to Edwards POV. Please review! Thanks so much!**


	11. Appetite

**Disclaimer- Im not Stephenie Meyer. Obviously, I mean jeez, I think if Stephenie wanted to write this book she'd just have it published, not wrote on fan fiction. Aha. Reviews am great, keep going, I need your help!**

**Chapter 11- Appetite.**

I watched Bella sleep all night, Seth and Jacob had been running the perimeter all night for us, they must be tired. They didn't need to work so hard, for us especially, we didn't deserve there help, but Bella did. That's why there here.

She was worse, a lot worse.

She told us all again and again that she was okay, and 'he's just strong, that's all' she was a crap liar and we all knew she was suffering.

If only I could read her mind, no how scared she was, feel the pain she felt, get a no in of what she was thinking, its all I asked for because personally I couldn't- or rather wouldn't understand. She knew she might die, she knew she was carrying a vampire inside her but all she seemed to want us to know is that she loved him.

I felt sorry for Jasper, he was the only one with a real idea of how Bella was doing, as Alice couldn't see the future with the wolves around so much, and since Bella had decided to keep the…baby. Her future had got all muddled up.

I heard Jacob coming- in human form and Carlisle went to get the door.

_Damn wolves! I need to see!_ Alice kept searching for Bella's future, but could see nothing, she kept reminding me in her head that the vision of Bella becoming a vampire was strong. _Was_ strong. Until now, she saw nothing, its like Bella was already.. dead. I might as well get used to the thought. But I knew I wouldn't have to suffer for long, I would die when she did, Jacob had promised me that much.

"are you alright Jacob?" Carlisle asked him.

"is Bella?" he choked. Pain flooding his voice. Bella didn't see herself clearly. She didn't know what would happen to us all if she died, my family would be left with a young half vampire. With both its parents dead.

I sighed.

Bella squeezed my hand, and smiled at Rosalie.

"She's.. well pretty much the same as last night. Did I startle you? im sorry, Edward said you were coming in human form and I came out to greet you, Edwards with Bella, he didn't want to leave her, she's awake." Carlisle told Jacob.

_And Edward doesn't want to lose any time with her because he doesn't no how much time he has left with her. Carlisle might not have said the words but I knew he might as well have._ Jacobs thoughts were almost angry if not for the pain I felt and the gratitude I had for Jacob I probably would have ripped his head off.

Jacob slumped against the railing on the porch loudly and Carlisle went to sit next to him, whisper quiet as only a vampire could.

"I didn't get chance to thank you, last night Jacob. You don't know how much I appreciate it, we appreciate it, Edward told me what you had to do and I really appreciate your…compassion. I know your goal is to protect Bella, but I owe you the safety of the rest of my family as well."

_Oh. He sounds so… human. So kind. Loyal even._

Jacob respected Carlisle, it was because of the home visits he did when Jacob got mangled up by newborn vampires.

"don't mention it." He muttered.

"if you prefer." Carlisle answered simply.

Then there was silence, Bella's uneven heart and heavy panting next to me, mine and Rosalie's steady breathing, Esme' humming tunelessly, and the rest of my family having serious discussions upstairs, about.. medical equipment. And hunting.

"she's family to you?" Jacob suddenly asked Carlisle.

"Yes. Bella is already a daughter to me, a beloved one too."

"But your going to let her die?" of cause Jacob would think that's what Carlisle was doing, but it simply wasn't his choice to make.

"I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I cant ignore her will, its not my decision to make, it wouldn't be right- to force her" Carlisle said emotionally, sadness rolling of him in large, heavy waves. I didn't need Jasper to feel how he felt. I already felt a lot, lot worse.

Bella couldn't hear there conversation, if it wasn't for the fact I could read there minds id probably be struggling to hear correctly too.

"Do you think there's any chance she'll make it, as a vampire I mean, she told me about Esme and what happened" Jacob sounded hopeful. _As long as she's not dead, human dead. Well she would still be dead in a way but she'd still be alive.. I think._

"id say there's a fairly even chance at this point, I've seen vampire venom work miracles but there are conditions to that venom. Her heart is working too hard right now, if it should fail.. then there will be nothing I can do."

It felt like my heart had been ripped in two. No, ripped into shreds and thrown In the fire.

"what is that thing doing to her?" he asked, rather urgently.

"The fetus… isn't compatible to her body. Too strong for one thing but she could probably endure that for a while. The bigger problem is that it won't allow her to get the substances she needs. Her body is rejecting every form of nutrition. Im trying to feed her intravenously, but she's just not absorbing it. Her condition is accelerating. Im watching her- and the fetus- well starve to death by the hour. I cant stop it, and I cant slow it down. I cant figure out what I wants." He explained. His voice broke at the end.

_No, it wasn't enough for this thing to just kill her, it was starving her to death too. Probably just looking for something to sink its teeth into since it wasn't big enough to kill anyone else yet it just settled for sucking Bella's life out of her._ Jacob was right, and I knew it.

Carlisle's thoughts wondered then suddenly, Jacobs mind changed.

_I could tell them exactly what it wants; death and blood. Blood and death._

A light clicked on inside my head and I jumped up startling both Bella and Rosalie.

"Stay here Bella, im just going to go talk to Carlisle, actually Rosalie, would you mind accompanying me?"

_His voice sounds different, hopeful maybe? No, the desire to hope. He sounded more alive._ Jacob was confused by my sudden urgency, and so was Rose for that matter.

"Esme, can you mind Bella for me?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure" Esme replied running down the stairs.

We walked outside and I shut the door behind me, didn't need Bella hearing our conversation.

"what is it Edward?" Carlisle asked me.

"well, maybe we've been going about this the wrong way, I was listening to you and Jacob just and well Jacob had an interesting thought, when you were on about what the fetus wants."

_Me? What had I suggested?_

"I don't follow you Edward?" Carlisle admitted.

"well, we have been trying to give Bella what she needs and that's obviously not working, Jacob had an idea, what if we tried giving the fetus what it needs first?" I knew what I was getting to but I didn't no if they did. I hinted a little more. "well think about it Carlisle, if this creature is more closer to us than Bella, what do you think it wants?"

_Oh. Oh. Oh. _"you think its thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

Rosalie's face lit up with excitement.

_Oh of course he is! Poor little baby, id bet his starving in there, we need to feed him, and soon. Poor little adorable baby. _

I hissed at R_osalie _this was still just a suggestion, she didn't need to start going all cooey on me.

"Hmmm" Carlisle thought for a while.

"we don't have time to be creative, I say we just let Bella drink it." She shrugged.

"wait a minute!" Jacob exploded. "are you talking about getting Bella to drink- blood?" he was disgusted at the idea and it repulsed him, of course he would think that.

_Ew. That's disgusting man._

"your idea dog." Hissed Rose.

_DON'T BLAME ME FOR THIS!_

"that's just…" Jacob trailed off. I gave him some suggestions.

"Repulsive..Monstorus?" I edged.

_Well yeah. _

"but if it helps her?" I wondered.

He shook his head. "what are you gona' do? Shove a tube down her throat?" he demanded his whole frame starting to shake.

"I plan to ask Bella what she thinks" Carlisle corrected.

We all went inside the house to find Bella glaring at us not impressed with our private discussion that didn't include her. Jacob followed us feeling uncomfortable.

"Bella, we have an idea that might help you get better" I told her.

"and the baby" Rosalie added.

"were going to ask you to do something monstrous Bella" I warned her.

She stared at me with raised eyebrows.

"something un pleasant" Carlisle said.

"Well that will be something new" she said sarcastically and her and Rosalie started laughing together.

"we think the baby is thirsty Bella, but don't worry, we have a plan, it will help to improve your condition and the baby's." Rose squealed excitedly.

_My cue to leave. Ah well. I'll stay for Bella, she might need someone at least a little human around her._ Jacob decided.

"we don't know that yet Rose" I hissed.

"you want me to drink blood?" she understood. We all just nodded our heads. Her hands touching her huge bump.

"so who's going to catch me a grizzly bear?" she joked, but then I realised she was serious. Me and Carlisle shared a quick glance.

"what?" Bella asked annoyed at our silence.

"it will be a more effective test if we don't cut corners Bella" Carlisle started. "if the fetus is craving blood, it wont be craving animal blood." I explained.

"it wont make a difference to you Bella, don't think about it." Rosalie encouraged.

Bella's eyes widened. I didn't no why. "who?" she breathed and stared at Jacob.

"I didn't come here as a donor Bells." He grumbled. "sides, if that things craving human blood I don't think mine applies…"

"we have blood on hand Bella- for you just in case. Don't worry about anything at all. Its going to be fine. I have a good feeling about this Bella. I think the baby will be so much better." Rosalie butted in to what Jacob was saying.

"well.. im starving, so I bet he is too. Lets go for it- my first vampire act." Bella exclaimed. Her and Rose shared a smile and then she smiled at me. I didn't smile back. She was trying to make a joke of it.

**A/N- review please, means so much! Ready for the drama? Im writing the chapters now! Wont be too long till the next ones out**


	12. Blood Drinking Human

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own twilight. *sigh* these things are annoying to write. Best keep writing them, there's always someone who might think im Stephenie. By the way: ****IM NOT STEPHENIE.**** Thanks. At least we've got that clear :')**

**Chapter 12- Blood drinking human.**

Carlisle and Rosalie were off in a flash, darting upstairs. They were debating whether or not to heat the blood up, as if this wasn't already hard enough of Bella, besides it wouldn't make a difference to her.

_Ugh. Wonder what other house-of-horrors stuff they had here, fridge full of blood? Check. What next Torture chamber? Coffin room?_ Jacob's imagination was running wild. I didn't no why he stayed in here to watch this, Bella didn't like being the centre of attention anyway. Even if she did cause it herself.

I stayed next to Bella, holding her hand, she was staring at me so I stared at her back, she was so beautiful, but she was destroying herself and I didn't no if I could cope with that.

Jacob was feeling sorry for himself as Rosalie darted down the stairs with a cup of blood. I sighed, it was a clear cup.

"Not clear, Rosalie" I sighed. She blew back through the room and disappeared upstairs.

"This was your idea?" Bella whispered to Jacob, well it was more of a croak as she tried to make her voice loud. Obviously forgetting that Jacob's hearing was just as sensitive as mine.

"Don't blame me for this one Bells, your vampire was just picking snide comments out of my head." Jacob replied. My lips twitched up into a smile, when Bella saw she smiled too. I loved her smile, I really hoped to whatever god was listening that she would pull through this.

"I didn't expect to see you again" she replied.

"No, neither did I" Jacob laughed.

"you don't have to watch this Jake, you can go."

_Probably a good idea, but I need to stay._

"haven't really got anywhere else to go, besides I don't want Leah in my head all day anyway." Jacob said sadly.

Oops. I hadn't told Bella about Leah yet.

"Leah!" she gasped. _You didn't tell her?_ Jacob's head demanded. Just shrugged at him.

"your scared of Leah, but your best buds with the psychopath blonde?" Jacob muttered, sticking up for Leah maybe. He was just the same as Leah now, she had no Sam because he loved someone else, he had no Bella because she loved me, and the fetus.

Carlisle and Rosalie shot back down the stairs, Carlisle half extended the hand with the cup towards Bella, he hesitated. Bella eyed it looking scared. "we could try this another way?" Carlisle asked her.

"No, I'll try this first, we don't have time." Bella whispered quickly, probably not trusting her own words. But then she patted her hand on her stomach and we all knew she'd do it. She reached out for the cup.

Bella held the cup to her nose, sniffed it a little. She flinched, then made a face. "sweat heart, we can try an easier way to do this" I almost pleaded. What if this made her worse?

Rosalie glared at me. "plug your nose" she suggested to Bella.

_She looks like she's going to snap his hand off, wish she would, Edward wouldn't take that sitting down and I'd love to see blondie lose a limb. _I chuckled once at Jacobs thoughts.

"No, its not that." Bella said quickly, she sniffed the blood once more. "it smells good." She said shyly, her beautiful blush colouring her face.

"that's a good sign!" Rosalie assured her, "it means were on the right track."

Bella closed her eyes, put the straw between her lips and sipped for a second, and then she moaned, me and Jacob both moved forward at the same time but I stroked her face. "Bella love-" I started.

"No, im okay" she assured me, and for some reason a small part of my mind believed her. She opened her eyes and stared at me apologetically. "it taste's good too"

I heard Jacobs teeth clench together. "that's good." Rosalie said eagerly.

Bella took one more sip, longer this time.

"how's your stomach, do you feel nauseated?" Carlisle asked.

Bella shook her head. "No I don't feel sick, that's a first eh?" she whispered. Rosalie beamed "excellent!"

_It's a bit early for that. _I thought. Rose did get carried away but everyone could see Bella was already improving, her colour was back a little and she could talk a little more clearly.

"does this screw my total? Or do we start counting after im a vampire?" Bella wondered aloud.

"your record is still clean Bella, no one is counting in any case."

_Huh? What are they on about? _Jacobs mind was confused. I smiled a little. "I'll explain later" I whispered to him, so low I didn't think Bella could here me.

I was wrong.

"what?" Bella asked. "just talking to myself." I lied smoothly.

_He wont be able to get away with that much longer, if this works and Bella becomes a vampire. He'll have to work on the honesty thing when her senses are as sharp as his._

My lips twitched fighting a smile, we all had a little more hope now.

Bella jugged a few more ounces.

_She's staring at nothing. Probably trying to pretend im not here, no one else in this group would be disgusted by what she's doing. Just the opposite probably- they were probably having a tough time not ripping the cup away from her. _Jacob, again. His voice was getting so familiar, well his head.I rolled my eyes at him.

_Jeez, how did anyone stand living with him! Shame he cant hear Bella's thoughts, then he'd annoy the crap out of her, too. And then she'd get tired of him._

this was almost a one way conversation, Jacobs head did amuse me.

I laughed once and the sound was almost musical. Bella stared at me immediately smiling herself, she hadn't heard my laugh in ages.

"something funny?" she asked, talking to me but glaring at Jacob.

"Jacob." I answered and she smiled at him.

"Jake's a crack up" she agreed.

_Great, now I was the court jester._ "Bada bing." He mumbled.

Bella took her last sip of her blood. "I did it" she sounded pleased with herself. "Carlisle if I keep this down will you take the needles out of me?" Bella asked.

"as soon as possible" Carlisle promised her.

Bella was looking and sounding better already my hope was back. Well almost back.

_Would she want more? She's got two of them to feed now._

I shot a glare at my sister. If she had her way we'd be trotting in the neighbours every hour just so Bella could eat. Well drink. Whichever.

"can I have more?" Bella asked.

_Ew. She wants more, you know maybe she's already a vampire. Im really tired, should go outside and get a nap. Wonder how Seth's coping with Leah in his head._

Rose ran upstairs to get Bella some more blood.

"Jacob, you should sleep." I told him.

"Yeah, Jake, you look terrible, when did you sleep last?" Bella agreed.

"Look who's talking." He muttered.

But Jacob walked droopily out the door and changed into wolf for, ripping his shorts as he did. _Oh crap!_ He thought.

I heard that through Jake's mind 3 other wolves were coming but he was talking to Jared now, they weren't sent for battle.

Rose came back down with the cup of blood and Bella sucked happily for a while.

_Thank god. The mutts gone. Were never going to get rid of that stench if he stays much longer. _Rosalie thought. Better not tell Bella what she's thinking, im sure having her friends and family arguing wouldn't help her condition.

**A/N- Review, please. You lot am great** **so far. Thanks for the advice, especially ****Hyvanna! ****Thanks for telling me to go back to Edward, its a lot better now! Means a lot. x**


	13. Broken Bones

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**A/N- ssssooorrrrryyyyyy! No, sorry really! Im taking ages to write these chapters, but the story doesn't get easier, unfortunately (sniff sniff) **

**Oh, and if you don't mind, any of you fancy giving me some chapter names ideas? I know mine are pretty crap but I just cant think at the moment! Help please, it means a lot.**

**Chapter 13 – Broken Bones.**

Jacob had been gone a while, I was starting to panic, I could still here his thoughts which was a good sign. Though Jared and the other wolves were probably forgetting that I could read there minds too. I would inform Jacob later on there thoughts, if he needed me to, or if he wanted me too in any case.

My panic eased off as I heard Jacob's heavy paws running towards the house, Esme had left him some clothes outside guessing he might need some. As he couldn't go home to pick up a new pair, Emmett's size would have to do, Emmett had never worn them they were just one pair out of the millions Alice kept buying for his wardrobe. We were lucky if she let us wear the same thing twice. She normally packed everything off to charity, or the bin for most of it.

_Everything's cool. _Jacob informed me tiredly, sniffing at the clothes on the step of the porch. _Well this is nice, and weird. _He thought.

He thought it might be a joke from Rosalie. Or the 'blonde psychopath' as he preferred to call her.

Jacob walked back towards the house in his new clothes and hesitated at the door- wondering whether to knock or not. I sighed but didn't tell him to come in or get lost, I just left him. Soon enough he just walked through the door.

_Back again? Just as the smell was fading._ Rosalie thought selfishly. She didn't care that Jacob, Seth and Leah were doing our family a great favour, she loved herself to much.

I nodded at Jacob and sure enough Bella followed my gaze, she spotted Jacob standing by the door and a smile lit up her face. How I wish she'd get over him.

_If only she could just not care, or even not want me around for crying out loud, it would be so much easier for me to leave, but no, she see's me and her smile comes like im her favourite person in the world. _I felt sorry for Jacob now. I looked at Bella as she beamed at him and frowned. I wished the same as Jacob and he knew it. I sighed.

"they just wanted to talk, no attack on the horizon." Jacob informed me.

"Yes. I heard most of it." I replied.

He seemed confused at my statement. "How?" he wondered. "we'd been a good 3miles out." He told me. I knew that, too.

"I'm hearing you a lot more clearly- it's a matter of familiarity, and concentration. Also, your thoughts are easier to read when your in human form. So I caught most of it." I stated matter-of-factly.

"oh. Well good, I hate repeating myself anyway." He sounded bugged but let it go.

Bella then butted in to the end of our conversation.

"I'd tell you to get some sleep, but my guess is that your about to pass out on the floor in about six seconds, so there's probably no point." Bella declared. Her voice clearer than earlier and not as rough.

_Ugh! Snoring werewolf's. great. Cant he sleep outside?_ Rose talking to herself, in her head. I just shook my head at her.

"One Mississippi, Two Mississippi…." Jacob trailed off counting for Bella.

"where's the flood mutt?" Rose hissed. Oh I wish she would keep quiet. Her over protective nature towards my Bella was bad enough. She didn't need to start on Jacob now, as well.

_Let me sleep blondie._ Jacob thought.

"you know how you drown a blonde, Rosalie?" Jacob asked using her full name for once. Without stopping or turning to look at her. "Glue a mirror to the bottom of the pool." He finished. I chuckled.

_Hilarious Dog! _She thought.

"I've already herd that one." Rose shouted after him.

He walked out the door and down the porch steps, oh. I thought he'd sleep in the house. I followed him.

"where are you going?" Bella asked me.

"there was something I forgot to say to him." I told her.

"Let Jacob sleep-it can wait." She ordered me. I smiled at her.

"I wont be long."

_Yes, let Jacob sleep. _Jacob thought.

I put my best apology looking face on as I walked behind Jacob.

_Jeez, what now?_ He asked from his head.

"I heard you talking about you being homeless.. earlier to Jared. I was giving a play-by-play for Esme and Carlisle. Esme seemed concerned about the homeless part and she asked me to tell you that your welcome to any of the food here, in the house. We do have human food here, for Bella and to keep up the pretence." I explained.

_Vampire mother hen, bizarre. _He thought.

"all of you are welcome Jacob. Pass that along- as best as you can, I know Leah hates us but she's welcome to anything too." I told him.

"sure sure" he mumbled.

I heard a low, pained scream from the house and I was gone. Jacob following behind me like a zombie.

"Bella!" I yelled. Running upstairs to where Rosalie and Carlisle had already took her.

"ouch- im fine." She panted. Yeah, sure she was.

"Bella I need to do an x-ray im sure I heard something crack!" Carlisle shouted.

"yep. Pretty sure, ow, yeah right there- it was a rib." She managed to say between pants and gasps. Great. Bella was getting stronger but so was the fetus- well vampire child, by now.

Carlisle fixed Bella up and bandaged her rib nice and tightly, I carried her downstairs trying not to jostle her. Jacob was snoring on the floor- Alice, probably, had shoved a pillow under his head. Always the helpful one.

There was a knock on the door. _Hey, I wonder what Jacob's up to?_ It was Seth, worried about Jacob.

"Come in Seth." I yelled towards the door.

"Oh, hey Edward, where's- Oh." He said as he realised Jacob lyeing on the floor by the door.

"Oh, Seth! You must be starving- im Esme, would you like some food dear?" Esme offered him. Ah. Dear mother.

_mmmm. yes please. Oh wait, that's cheeky, do they have food? I don't think I'd like blood.. but human food, then sure. Chuck us a bowl. _I chuckled once.

"we have normal food Seth, don't worry. Hey, could you sit with Bella? She's a little cold, and I'll make you some food." I told him.

"okay, thanks man." He said. I liked Seth, he was very polite, and the fact that he was in a room full of vampire's didn't seem to bother him. I cooked Seth some eggs, I knew I could cook them, Bella loved them so maybe he would too, I made him bacon sandwich's and cinnamon rolls. Maybe Jacob would be hungry when he woke up too.

_Edward, dear. Make Leah some too? I no she might refuse to eat it but its worth a try. _Esme reminded me. Me and Jacob both knew Leah wouldn't eat food made by vampires but I wouldn't tell Esme that. It would hurt her feelings.

I went back into the other room to give Seth his food. Bella was warming up so I sat by her feet, not wanting her to get too cold again.

"Hey, Jake's coming around!" Seth cheered.

_Huh? Seth, what the hell? Huh? _Jacob was very confused.

"he came to find you." I informed him, he took in Bella sitting next to Seth, Seth saw this and dropped his arm, now using both hands to eat with. I sighed. He didn't own her.

"Bella got cold." I told him, rather defensively.

"Leah running patrol?" Jacob asked.

"yep" Seth replied turning to me. "Man you can cook!"

"thanks." I said.

Jacob turned to Bella, "how's the rib?"

"taped up nice and tight." She replied, sucking her straw, drinking her cup of blood. _More blood. Jeez. _

"what's for breakfast? O negative or AB positive?" he joked.

Bella stuck her tongue out at him, back to her normal self again. "omelettes" she replied. "go get some food Jacob." Bella said.

"yeah, Jake, get some food. I bet your empty and this is delicious." Seth added. Jake's stomach growled but he ignored it.

"What's Leah having for breakfast?" Jacob asked Seth critically.

"Hey! I took her some food out before I ate anything!" he defended himself. "said she'd rather eat road kill but I bet she caves… these cinnamon rolls mmm." Well at least Seth appreciated our food.

_I'll go hunt with Leah, then. _Jacob thought.

"Jacob?" Esme asked.

_What now?_ He thought. "yeah?" he replied instead.

"take some food will you, id would mean a lot, I don't like you thinking you haven't got a home, your always welcome here, and take some clothes out to Leah, please. I know she doesn't like us but it's the least I can offer her." Esme explained.

"Erghh. Okay. On it." Jacob said.

_Hey Edward! Leah won't wear these, but don't tell Esme that right? We don't mean to be mean but well Leah really won't wear them sorry. _

I nodded. I'd already promised myself that id let Esme think Leah was grateful. Esme deserved that much.

**A/N- how am I doing? Review! And let me no. thanks **


	14. Tick Tock Tick Tock

**Disclaimer- unfortunately, I don't own twilight. My brain probably isn't even clever enough to come up with something as amazing as twilight by itself. **

**Chapter 14 – Tick Tock Tick Tock**

Bella had almost drank out the whole fridge of blood by now, it was lucky Carlisle and some of the rest of my family were going to hunt, they needed it, and Carlisle was going to buy Bella some more blood, because he's a doctor he can. She was eating normal food as well but not as much as she should. Her condition was better than it was but I still wished things could go back to normal. Of course wishing wasn't going to change anything.

Jacob walked through the door then, surprising me, I hadn't been paying attention and his thoughts were unusually quiet, I listened harder trying to find the meaning of it but gave up.

He looked around for Bella and realised she wasn't sitting by me. His heart stared beating too fast, well faster in Jacobs case, his heart didn't exactly keep up to speed.

_Huh? Where's Bella. And blondie for that matter. _He was thinking.

"She's okay." I assured him. "well.. the same anyway" I corrected myself.

Esme put her arm around me and greeted Jacob, "Hello Jacob, im so glad you came back." Esme said pleased.

"Me too" Alice sighed, running down the stairs as if Jacob was late.

"Uh-hey.." Jacob said, feeling weird maybe.

_Jeez, feels weird to be polite._ "where's Bella?" he asked.

"Bathroom, mostly fluid diet you know, and I hear the whole pregnancy thing does that to you." Alice told Jacob.

"Ah." He sighed in reply.

I heard Rosalie pulling Bella along back to the couch behind me, I also heard her grumbling voice.

"wonderful." She said sarcastically. And Bella sighed but when she saw Jacob her face lit up, again.

"Jacob, you came" she breathed.

"hi Bells." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear.

Me and Esme got up so Rosalie could carefully put Bella on the couch, even though Rose was gentle Bella's face turned whiter and she screwed her lips together so she couldn't scream in pain. I stroked her face to examine her temperature. "Are you cold?" I asked her.

"Im fine." She said. Of course she was fine. Bella was always fine. I thought sarcastically.

"Remember what Carlisle said Bella, don't downplay anything." Rose reminded her, Bella sighed. "Okay, so im a little cold. Edward can you hand me that blanket."

_Isn't that why im here?_ Jacob's thoughts came half a second before his words.

"you've been running all day, probably exhausted I bet, put your feet up for a minute I'll warm up in no time." Bella told him.

We both sighed. I sat at her feet and Jacob went to sit next to her, making her warm, at least he didn't have any wild fantasies any more. I might have to kill him if he did, in her condition though, he wouldn't think like that, especially in a room full of vampires.

"Rosalie, why don't you get Jacob something to eat out the kitchen?" Alice asked her.

_WHAT! Is she serious! Oh, so he leaves an awful smell behind every time he comes and now your getting me cook for him! Over my pile of ashes will I. _Her mind was furious. She stared un-believingly from the place Alice's voice had come from, behind the sofa?

_Chill Rose, don't shoot the messenger!_ Alice thought.

"Thanks anyway Alice, but I don't think I'd want to eat something Blondie's spat in. I'd bet my system wouldn't take too kindly to vampire venom." Jacob said quickly.

"Rosalie would never embarrass Esme by her lack of hospitality." Alice defended.

"Of course not." Rosalie said in a sugar sweet tone that Jacob immediately distrusted. _Uh-Oh!_ He thought.

I sighed. "You'd tell me if she'd poisoned it right?" Jacob asked me. Of course I would. "Yes." I told him.

I saw Rosalie's plan form in her head and allowed myself one quiet chuckle. Bella and Jacob looked at me and Esme looked worried.

Rose walked in with a metal dog dish shaped bowl, that once was a big mixing bowl.

"Enjoy mongrel." She hissed at him. Shed scratched the word _Fido_ into the side of the dish. I sighed.

Jacob ate his dinner, even licked the dish. Rosalie snorted at him. I saw what was going round in Jacob's mind- he was wondering how long Bella had left. I felt my face turn grave.

"So…um, what's the due date for the little monster?" he asked, politely.

"I don't know." She admitted. "I've been gaining 2centimetres a day, most normal people gain about 1centimetre a week."

_2weeks to a day, that means… only 4 days left! _Even I hadn't realised how quick the time had gone- 4days left until my Bella gave birth to a monster, a monster who's mother might die in the process. 4days left of my life, if that's all that was left of Bella's. Jacob saw my burning man expression in the glass.

Jacob and Bella spoke quietly, I didn't want to listen any more.

I then heard Bella's quiet snores and turned to face Jacob. "Seth says it broke another rib." He told me. "Yes." I sighed. "its making it extremely difficult for her to breath." I told him.

"great." He mumbled.

We started talking about Charlie- Bella's worried father. Bella had told him she was recovering, Charlie was thrilled. Of course I didn't think it was a good idea, what if she died. I didn't no what id tell him.

She was banking on becoming a vampire- even then it set her a time limit, Charlie would notice after a few years if Bella wasn't ageing, even if he did accept whatever story we came up with.

"Four days?" he suddenly asked.

"Approximately" I answered with pain in my voice.

"then what?"

"we met a woman, she knew of legends of these kind Bella's giving birth too, she says the creature must be killed immediately before it gains strength to kill someone itself. Of course they say the same about my kind." I explained.

_Two-for-two._ He thought. I chuckled.

"what happens to the.. mothers?" he asked me.

I wasn't going to answer, im sure he saw the agony in my eyes that his question had put in me, the pain in my face, o felt my face going paler, my eyes blacker, my dead heart cracked in two. Torture.

"No survivors." Rosalie said bluntly, un-caringly. I wanted to rip her head of with my teeth and turn her into a jigsaw.

She explained to Jacob about the other births…dead mothers, some even killed by there young.

_The baby, the baby, like that's all that cares. She didn't care if Bella died, she was probably betting that Bella died, so she could have the evil monster all to herself._ Jacobs thoughts were true, I realised he was right and crouched, ready to spring at my sister.

"allow me" Jacob said and flicked his dog dish into Rose's hair.

"YOU…GOT…FOOD…IN MY HAIR!" she screamed. I was rolling around the floor by now, my whole body shaking with laughter_._ Alice let out a small giggle but tried to control herself, so did Jacob for half a second until just. His loud short laughs echoing around the room. That's a vision I'll never forget.

We'd woke Bella and she screamed in pain, "im okay" she panted. "his just getting stronger" she explained.

I helped her, tried to make it easier for her to breath. And then she stopped.

Bella thought that the baby was like Jacob, they were similar defiantly. But Jacob was already too angry to care, he was thinking about how Rosalie planned to get the creature 'safely' out. I sighed. Bella smiled. She'd lost her mind. Literally. Maybe that's why I couldn't read it! She never even had one.

**A/N- review please! Thanks so much. x**


	15. A New Side?

**SORRY FOR TAKING AGES GUYS!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N- I no you probably hate reading these by now but I just wanted to say sooo sorry for taking ages, I've been busybusybusy and just haven't had the time **** don't worry! Next chapter coming.. now!**

**Chapter 15- A new side?**

Jacob was sitting with Bella so I woke him when her skin was flushed, so we could swap places and cool Bella back down again. Her temperature wasn't on the right track lately.

_Better go see if the path is clear, if these Cullen's are hunting today._ Jacob thought.

"Thank you" I whispered hearing his plans form.

"No problem." Jacob smiled. "If the route is clear they can go today." He informed me.

I watched as Jacob ran out the door and asked Seth and Leah to accompany him in looking for any trouble that my family might cross today.

_Helpful dogs._ Rosalie thought. I couldn't be bothered to argue with her today- instead I just blocked out her mind from mine.

Bella woke up, and looked around the room- for Jacob? Maybe, I allowed.

"Edward" she spoke quietly.

"Yes?" I wondered.

"Could you get me a drink, please?" she asked.

"Of course Bella, its lucky Carlisle's going to get some more today, you've almost emptied the fridge." I joked.

She smiled at me, it was a weak smile but she was improving.

Suddenly she screamed, me and Rose was at her side in an instant.

"Bella" we both shouted.

"im fine." She lied, just then I thought I heard a crack.

"Rose, get Carlisle I think I heard her bone crack!" I yelled.

_I didn't hear anything Edward, and my hearings just as good as yours. _

"GET CARLSILE I SAID!" I screamed at her a little too loud, Bella squinted, panted and screamed in pain, again. Maybe things weren't getting better after all.

We took Bella up to the x-ray machine, Carlisle had it all sorted already.

My father ran the x-rays over Bella, it turned out nothing more was wrong.

"See I told you I didn't here a crack Edward! you need to get your ears tested." Rosalie moaned at me, some day soon I was going to snap at her. I would rip her head off if it wouldn't make me feel guilty afterwards but with Bella in her state it's the last thing she needed.

I carried Bella down the stairs too see Jacob and Alice chatting by the door.

"Edwards going to rip Rose's head off soon. I think maybe she doesn't see that, or she's counting on Emmett being able to stop him." Alice told Jacob.

"I'll take Emmett." Jacob offered. "You can help Edward with the ripping part." Jacob laughed.

"Jake." Bella whispered when Jacob came into sight.

He stared at her, saying nothing.

Carlisle came downstairs then. "Carlisle, Its safe for you to go now, we went half way to Seattle and there's no sign in the pack, honestly I think Sam's concentrating on La Push. I think you can take more than three aswell." Jacob told Carlisle.

"thank you Jacob. If you think so.. Alice, Esme, Jasper and I will go, and then Alice can take Emmett and Rosa-" he left his sentence un finished. Sighing as he looked into Rosalie's furious eyes.

_Not a chance!_ She thought flicking her hair back.

"I will go when he goes." She said stubbornly pointing her head in my direction. I sighed, and so did Carlisle, Jacob just looked sympathetic.

Jasper, Emmett and Esme were downstairs in a flash with Alice following behind. "thank you." Carlisle told Jacob again.

_No problem. They must be pretty thirsty, the way they came charging down the stairs like that. _Jacob thought.

Jacob came and sauntered by the arm chair.

"Ew. Someone put the dog out!" Rose growled wrinkling her nose.

"Have you heard this one, Psycho? How do a Blonde's brain cells die?" Jacob asked. Rose didn't answer.

"well?" he asked. "have you heard the punch line or not?" Jacob demanded.

Rosalie ignored him and turned to the T.V. I was pretty bored with there silly squabbles by now. And besides I wasn't Rosalie's number one fan at the moment.

_Has she?_ Jacob asked me in his head.

With no humour in my voice I answered- "no."

"Awesome- so you'll enjoy this one bloodsucker, a blonde's brain cells die _alone_."

"I have killed a hundred times more often than you have, you disgusting beast. Don't forget that." Rosalie threatened.

"some day beauty queen your going to get tired of just threatening me, im really looking forward to that." Jacob stated.

It was Bella who spoke this time. "Enough Jacob." She said scowling at him, she tried to sound fierce, but she couldn't even pull of her kitten roar this time.

_Say bye to the bad mood. _Jacob thought.

I heard someone say something then, it was really quiet and coming from Bella's direction, I stared at her confused.

"did you say something?" I asked. Now she was confused. Even Jacob stopped arguing with Rose and they both stared at me like I'd gone mad.

_He's lost the plot. _They both thought.

"Me?" Bella asked after a second. "I didn't say anything."

I moved onto my knee's, leaning forward over Bella, staring at her face.

I heard it again then, was it Bella's mind!

"what were you thinking about just then?" I asked her.

"Just…Esme's island, and feathers." She admitted.

_What the hell._ Jacob thought but then Bella blushed and his train of thought got lost somewhere else.

"say something else." I whispered.

"Like what Edward what's going on?" she demanded.

I was aware of Rosalie and Jacob standing behind me, but I didn't care. I put my hands on either side of Bella's stomach and put my ear by her belly.

_This place is so tiny. I like it here, I like the voice. _I heard a tiny squeaky voice come from Bella's stomach. Oh my god. It was the foetus.

"the f" I swallowed. "the.. baby, likes the sound of your voice." I whispered to her.

"HOLY CROW, YOU CAN HEAR HIM!" Bella shouted, then winced.

_Ow loud. _Said a tiny voice again.

"ssh." I soothed Bella, "you startled him." I said.

Her eyes got full of wonder, "sorry baby." She whispered with a smile on her face.

I listened again, carefully.

"what's he thinking now!" Bella asked eagerly.

"it.. he or she.." I paused and looked up to her eyes, they were filled with awe- I felt mine going like it too but more careful. "He's happy." I said in a incredulous voice.

Big fat tears started rolling down Bella's cheeks over her smiling lips. I stared at her, marvelling with her, our baby.

"of course your happy little baby, of course you are, all warm and cuddly, safe and loved in there, oh I love you so much little EJ, of course your happy." Bella cooed. The baby heard her voice and his thoughts were filled of happiness too.

"EJ?" I asked.

She blushed. "I sort of named him.. I didn't think you would want to with that.. well you know. Your fathers name was Edward too." She hinted.

"oh, what- oh, he likes my voice too." I told her.

Bella's smile got bigger. "of course he does! You have a beautiful voice." She told me.

_EJ, Edward junior, Edward Jacob? _Rosalie thought.

"do you have a back up plan? You know, if he turns out to be a girl." Rosalie suddenly asked.

"I kicked a few things around, playing with Renée and Esme, I was thinking… Ruh-nez-may?" Bella admitted.

"Ruhnezmay?" Rosalie asked confused.

"R-e-n-e-s-m-e-e. too weird?" Bella asked her.

"No, Renesmee, I like it, its beautiful, and one of a kind so that fits." Rosalie assured her, both of us leaning over Bella in our happy gloating triangle of love. I didn't care about my grudges with Rose now, we were all happy.

There was a minute of silence and then I heard the tiny voice again- _I love you_ _keeping me safe, I want to get out of here and see them, I love you. _it thought, the baby thought.

In three little gasps I looked up to Bella, "he loves you." I whispered to her dazed, "He absolutely adores you!"

Me, Bella and Rosalie all had smiles lighting our faces when I heard Jacob's voice, all but forgotten until this moment.

_Stupid leech! Id been counting on him to share my pain now its all my own. Why did I ever trust a vampire! Of course he would betray me in the end. Id counted on him to be on my side. To hate that monster as much as I did for it killing Bella, yet now they're all there gloating like a happy family._ His thoughts were angry, betrayed but most of all, full of pain.

We all heard Jacob stand up and all our heads snapped up.

Jacob stood there shaking, I darted to the cupboard and chucked him a sat of car keys to the Aston martin vanquish. "Go Jacob get out of here!" I shouted, not angry, but helpfully, he wanted an escape route and id given him one.

**A/N- review please! Im writing the next chapter right now so hopefully will be done by tonight! REVIEW please.**


	16. One more lonely wolf

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer, sorry but im not. And I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 16- one more lonely wolf.**

I heard Jacob's plan to smash my car on his way back but I didn't think about stopping him, it was a nice car, if he wanted to wreck It id just buy a new one. Well I would if Bella survived this, things were looking pretty good right now, with me hearing the baby's thoughts was a lot easier. He was trying his best to not move around no much, he didn't like the sound of her screaming in pain.

Then there was a knock on the door, I answered it and left Rose with Bella, it was Leah, in human form.

_Listen bloodsucker! I don't want to do this, I don't trust any of you, but I do no if you kill me, the pack will kill you so shut up and listen. _She demanded.

She walked right in and got up to Bella's face. Bella looked at me worried and Rosalie hissed.

"Listen you- I don't know what your game is and I don't know why Jacob stormed of in your Leech's car like that but I have a pretty good guess! Well im telling you now that you must let go of any strings you have on Jacob because we all share his pain! We all know how much he loves you and you go break his heart all over again! I don't know how he can cope, I don't know what he see's in a horrible, selfish girl like you!" She yelled at Bella.

I wasn't having that! How dare she barge into my house and yell at my wife. Rosalie read my mind this time, she got up protectively in front of Bella and got ready to pounce at the shaking Leah.

"Rose, don't." Bella said.

"Leah, im sorry. I don't mean to hurt him, I'll tell him to go if you want but he keeps coming back to me Leah, I hate to hurt him I really do." Bella whispered. Tears rolling down her cheeks, of emotional hurt this time.

"Doesn't look like it to me! Can I remind you that Jacob was the one who made you better when your leech left! He was the one who plastered your cuts, made you have a life again Bella! And I don't want to see him hurt!" Leah shouted.

I growled at her. "get out Mutt!" Rosalie screamed at her, pouncing in on Bella's protection.

"No, beauty leech, I wont, why don't you throw me out, maybe then I'll get a pounce, on your little _sister_ and her kid leech!" she growled back.

"s-s-s-sorry Leah." Bella cried.

"DON'T you dare talk to me you selfish creature. I hope you die, I hope your kid monster dies, maybe then Jake will imprint and be happy without you!" Leah snarled at Bella and fresh tears rolled down her cheeks like a fountain, Bella couldn't speak. Rose grabbed Leah and dragged her shaking frame to the door.

I helped by pushing her out and slamming the door. "No dogs aloud!" Rosalie yelled at her.

Bella cried herself to sleep, I decided to go and wait for the angry mutt in the garage, I didn't understand why the baby had called for him, the baby liked Jacob as much as us. That meant something but I was trying to push them thoughts out so I didn't learn what it was, something Jacob didn't need to know though.

He soon came back and as soon as he cut the engine I spoke.

"a moment Jacob."

_Oh god. What now?_ He thought.

"if you cannot control Leah, then-"

He had cut me of.

"Leah?" he asked puzzled.

"yes. She came to talk to Bella, well yell really."

"what?" he asked. "in human form?" he sounded shocked.

"Yes- she was very harsh to Bella, and I will not have Bella upset like that again." I warned him.

"woah- Leah came to have ago at Bella, for me?- I didn't ask her to do that."

"I know. you were quite vehemently championed." I growled.

_Of course he knew. He knew me more than I knew myself. Stupid trespassing leech. Always inside my head._

"anyway, I'll talk to Bella, Edward. and I cant promise to control Leah but I will pass the message along. How's Bella?" he asked.

"Better.. in some ways. She's with Rose. Now I can hear the baby it makes everything a whole lot easier, he's trying to stay still, he doesn't like to cause her pain." I explained.

_Oh so its Rose and Baby now. Fantastic. He'd completely crossed over to the dark side._ Jacob thought. I decided to ignore the comment.

We went into the house, Jacob saw Alice and Jasper.

_There back. Good._

Why was it good? I wondered. "Carlisle isn't, he's trying to get some more blood, he didn't send a lot back but that probably wont me necessary anymore."

_What!_ "why wont it be necessary?" Jacob wondered.

"the baby is very developed, his trying not to hurt Bella but he is just to big, Carlisle wants to get him out as soon a he's back, Bella's to fragile to delay."

Jacob was silent. His thoughts full of grief.

"Jacob, I think shes going to make it." I told him.

He still didn't speak so I continued.

"Jacob, Im asking you as the rightful Alpha, to let me change Bella to a vampire, I will do it anyway but I don't want to cause a war over this. Bella only has 2 choices left, death or eternity. She's chosen to keep the baby and risk her life for it Jacob, will you give me permission to change her?" I asked.

_Sam, its Sam you want._ He thought.

"No Sam's authority is assumed, you're the rightful Alpha, you'll never take it from him but no one can rightfully agree to what im asking except for you."

_I cant think, I don't know._

I left the conversation at that, we walked in and Bella was walking towards the sofa. "Bella, love I thought you was asleep."

"its okay, I was thirsty." She said nodding towards the cup of blood.

I left Jacob to talk with Bella, she was trying to apologize and Jacob was remembering when they were best friends, he realised now that he was still her best friend.

_Fine! _He suddenly thought_ as the rightful Alpha I give you permission to change her without causing a war, the pack cannot deny that its my right to agree to this, save her, you have my word this will not violate the treaty_.

I nodded and smiled. "thanks." I whispered.

It all happened so quickly, Bella's cup of blood spilt over onto the floor, me and Rosalie had already got it but Bella had already started to stretch, she leant over her great bulge and then crippled back in agony her painful scream filling the room.

There was a strange muffled ripping sound from the centre of her body, "oh!" she gasped. Bella's body went totally limp, I had her in my arms immediately.

"Bella!" I yelled.

She screamed again, not how she normally did this was a gurgling sound and then he eyes rolled back into her head. Rose had her pout my arms and Bella threw up a fountain of blood.

Rose shot me a panicked look and we raced up the stairs, Alice and Jacob following behind….

**A/N- REVIEW PLEASE! LET ME NO YOUR STILL WITH ME, THANKS YOUR GREAT X **


	17. Moment of Hell

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter17- Moment of Hell.**

Bella's body, streaming with red, started to twitch, jerking around in Rosalie's arms as I tried to set everything up. It was like she was being electrocuted. Her face was blank-unconscious. It was the wild thrashing from the centre of her body that moved her. As she convulsed sharp snaps and cracks kept in time with the spasm's.

"Her spine!" Rosalie yelled at me.

"Morphine!" I yelled back at her, "Alice- get Carlisle on the phone, now!" I demanded.

"What's happening Edward?"

"He's suffocating!"

"The placenta must have detached!" everyone was screaming but somewhere in this, Bella came around "GET HIM OUT!" she yelled using all her energy, the blood vessels in her eyes started to pop and she started choking.

"The morphine!" I yelled. Why wasn't anyone getting it to me!

"No…NOW!" Bella pleaded.

I held her head up trying to clear her throat for her, Alice came in and clipped a little blue earpiece behind my ear and gave me the morphine.

Rosalie was about to cut Bella's stomach and I shouted,

"Let the morphine spread-"

"No, there's no time, He's dyeing!" Rose screamed.

She cut Bella's stomach and red blood came out like a fountain, Rosalie lost focus for one second.. _Blood._ She thought.

"NO ROSE!" I roared, I couldn't get her of Bella I had my hands full, luckily Jacob had saw Rosalie's expression, he jumped across the table and knocked her to the floor, she let him kick her about.

"Alice, get Rose out of here, take her to Jasper and keep her there!" I ordered them. "Jacob, I need you!"

"CPR?" I asked him.

"Yes!" he yelled fiercely.

"keep her breathing I have to get him out of her before" there was another crack.

"Get him out of her!" Jacob was furious.

_Keep it going, come on Bells, you promised. You promised me you'd keep your heart beating! Come on…_ Jacobs thoughts were roaring.

I used my teeth to cut through Bella's stomach, Jacob looked at me like I was eating her, I pulled the baby out of her stomach, the cord had already detached- "Renesmee" I whispered, Bella had been wrong, it wasn't the boy in her dreams, it was a beautiful baby girl that I couldn't handle right now, I needed to get back to Bella.

Renesmee pointed to Bella, and Bella came conscious, "Renesmee…so…beautiful…" she stuttered. And then she gasped- in pain.

"No Renesmee!" I said, she'd bit her,

_Was that bad?_ Renesmee thought.

Then Rosalie was in the room, "Edward, give her to me, im okay now, promise."

I gave Renesmee to Rosalie and she took her downstairs.

"Move your hands Jacob." I demanded, he did so.

_What's that?_ His mind asked.

"my venom." I answered as I pushed the needle down into her heart, "keep her heart moving!" I told him.

Her heart wasn't beating, I put venom in her wrists…

_Working over a corpse, the pulls not coming from her no more, pulling me downstairs towards the ocean of pain, Bella was dead, the girl we both loved _Jacob thought.

"Go then!" I snapped at him, and pushed his hands out the way, the bone in his little finger cracked, broke. I didn't care either way.

I pushed Bella's un-beating heart faster than Jacob had.

Her heart wouldn't beat.

"come on Bella, please!" I murmured.

"Bella, I love you! please, please, Bella." I trailed off, when suddenly her heart jostled, right then I had more hope.

Jacob was downstairs, staring at Rosalie, I could see through Renesmee's thoughts, I kept pushing on Bella's heart and then there was a new sound..

A frantic pounding..

A racing beat..

A changing heart.

**A/N- short chapter I no, im sorry, but its short in the book and I didn't feel the need to add anything else, review please, because what's next? Bella's transformation, but Edwards POV.. where did Jacob go? What will they do with Renesmee? What happens next? Well: you'll have to read the next chapter **** im working on it now, but it will be out tomorrow. (21.5.10)**

**Oh and pleasepleaseplease: REVIEW. Thanks x**


	18. Transformation

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter18- Transformation.**

Bella's heart continued to beat, but she was so quiet, what had I done wrong? Why wasn't she screaming? Why wasn't she in pain? Of course I was glad she felt no pain- or if she did feel pain, she wasn't screaming about it.

I remembered all the stories she'd been told, by Rosalie- how it was no good to scream. It killed me that she might be in pain; I tried to put that thought a side. Watching her body lie there, jostling around on the table without even a murmur from her was truly terrifying.

I wondered if she could here me, I didn't no where Renesmee was, I didn't no where Jacob was, I didn't no what we would tell Charlie but I really didn't care at this moment.

Carlisle walked into the room then.

"Still no change?" he asked.

"None." I sighed. "what If I did something wrong?"

"you did great son, the venom straight into her heart, you did better than I could have and more."

That assured me some, but I still wasn't completely convinced, it had been 31hours and she hadn't changed, or moved an inch.

"There's no scent of the morphine left." Carlisle told me.

"I know- Bella can you hear me?" I asked her. I wished she would answer me, I knew she could probably hear me, or maybe she couldn't, what if she was burning and didn't want to scream, and what if there wasn't enough morphine to fight the pain away. I remembered the pain of my own transformation.

"Maybe.. Carlisle, maybe I was to late." My voice broke on the last word.

"Listen to her heart Edward, its stronger than Esme's was, even Emmett's. I've never heard anything so vital, she'll be perfect."

"and.. her spine?" I asked.

"her injury's were no worse than Esme's was- but you might want to give Jacob some injury's though." He told me. I was confused I searched inside his head.

_Jacob… has imprinted on Ness- Renesmee._ He thought. Oh no. my head fell in my hand, why did this have to happen! To her? My daughter for crying out loud, his best friends daughter! And he thought he was in love with Bella!

_Sorry son, it cant be helped. Jacob asks you not mention it to Bella though, not until she's hunted at least. _

"fine." I muttered. Not trusting my voice- if Bella could hear me, she wouldn't be too quiet if she found out her daughter had been imprinted on by her best friend.

_Rose will bring Renesmee up now._

"Thank you" I told him, I'd calmed down a bit now. It was too be expected really, Jacob's adoration to Bella, and Renesmee calling for Jacob even before her birth.

Rosalie, Alice, Jacob and Renesmee all came upstairs then,

"Listen Edward, this isn't something I chose, right?" Jacob pleaded with me.

"yes." I answered.

_Are you afraid Jacob? _Renesmee thought.

"Yes, he is afraid Renesmee, though Jacob, even though I understand she is still mine, and I would appreciate some alone time with my daughter."

Jacob left the room and then Alice was cleaning up, fixing Bella up in a lovely blue satin dress.

_Can he hear me without me touching him, can he hear Alice too?_ Renesmee thought.

"Yes, I can hear her too." I told her.

Esme came in then, _sorry to disturb you Edward_. Esme thought, I nodded to her and gave her Renesmee. She was hungry and I wanted to stay with Bella, I saw in there thoughts that my eyes were flat black, like they had been since we came back from our honeymoon. It seemed so strange that only a month had passed, those memories seemed so long ago.

Bella's heart started to beat faster- was that possible! Then Esme left and Carlisle entered, again.

I looked at him with worry.

"Ah, don't worry Edward, its almost over."

_I wonder who's side she'll take, Jacobs or.._ his thoughts trailed off.

"im sure she'll surprise me, she always does." I laughed.

_Im not sure, though Jacob and Rosalie are fighting over her already, I wish I could flog them both, actually._

I chuckled once, it sounded strange, strained.

Everyone left the room then but I stayed with Bella, her body was getting paler, her skin slightly harder, her warm hand slightly colder. She was defiantly changing.

I needed to know how long I had to wait, Bella had been unconscious, if that's the right word to use, for just over 2 days, 24hours to go. I sighed.

I hear Alice running up the stairs then, she was so quiet lately.

"Edward." she breathed. "Bella's becoming so much more clearer, I can see her so much easier now. Oh and look at her! Her body's already changing!" Alice squealed excitedly.

"How long?" I asked.

_4 hours at the most. _

"Thanks Alice." I said. She disappeared out the room.

I decided to listen to the ticking of the clock, for some time or something. I knew my mind wouldn't lose track.

Twenty-one thousand, nine hundred, seventeen and a half seconds later Bella's heart found a new rhythm. It was a constant, quicker, louder _thud-thud-thud-thud-thud. _

Downstairs the T.V paused, I imagined them listening to Bella's heart accelerating, suddenly 5pairs of vampire legs was charging up the stairs, that meant it was almost over, I was relieved, but hurt, this was the most painful part of the transformation, the heart racing against the venom.

The venom always won, but the heart put up a fight.

Just then, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and Emmett came into the room, they stood at the far left hand corner with Alice and Esme behind.

_A few more minutes_ Alice thought.

I guessed they were protecting themselves but that meant Rosalie and Jacob was left downstairs with Nessie- Renesmee. Jacob had nicknames her as Bella's choice of a name was a bit of a mouthful.

I watched as Bella's back arched and her torso slumped back to the table, her heart sounded like a single helicopter blade cutting through her chest.

Suddenly, there was no sound. No breathing. The change was over, me and my family watched Bella carefully as she opened her blood thirsty, bright crimson eyes.

**A/N- soooooooo Bella's a vamp! Ahhh! REVIEWS, would be nice. Thanks for all you reviewers, I will reply to any new comments ASAP. Thanks so much. **


	19. New

**Disclaimer- I ****don't**** own twilight or anything twilight related. Not a single thing, ****nothing****. Also- I am ****not**_**Stephenie Meyer**_**. She is the author of the original ****twilight**** book, move ect! She made it all ****not**** me. Im just a girl, who loves twilight and decides to write my point of view, of Edwards point of view. (how I thing it would of happened.) **

**A/N- if I put this at the start there's more chance you will read it, PLEASE review, they make me so happy and I read every one of them! There so much appreciated, and if you have your own stories there's more chance I'll read them! One-for-one, I guess**** thanks guys your great! ****ADIVE ****needed. ****PRAISE ****needed. ****REVIEWS ****give me that. **

**Chapter 19- New.**

Bella's eyes wondered.

I squeezed her hand lightly, I expected her to look at me, instead she bucked her hips to the table, then half a second later flew of the table spinning, hitting the wall and crouching ready to pounce, I was shocked, confused.

It had been exactly 2seconds since Bella opened her eyes. A low hiss came out of her mouth without her actually realising this, it sounded like a swarm of bee's buzzing around a flower.

I stared at Bella open mouthed.

I reached out to Bella, cautiously opening my hand as a gesture, I did not call her name but she immediately straightened her position.

She saw Alice and the rest of my family crouching against the wall in there own defence, Bella looked between us all quickly, she was confused, where was the danger? She didn't realise that she was the danger.

Her nostrils flared, I guessed she smelt for danger. All this happened in 3seconds until eventually she guessed it.

Bella peeped around me to Alice, I didn't turn to see her expression but Bella beamed at her so I guessed she was smiling too.

_She's wonderful Edward!_ Alice's mind screamed at me.

I slowly, anxiously started walking around the table, slower than usual, every step taking almost half a second. I looked at Bella in warning.

She stepped closer to me and I stroked my fingertips across her cheek, she was warm, to me anyway. To a human she would be freezing cold, like I used to be to Bella, now life would be easier and a lot less embarrassing for Bella.

I curved my hand around the shape of her face, she didn't speak, she didn't move- I raised an eyebrow waiting when she unexpectedly threw her arms around me and jumped on me.

Ow. She wasn't heavy, of course she wasn't. I was strong. But she was stronger and her hands gripped me so tightly that if I was human my neck would of snapped.

I shifted my weight uncomfortably, Bella stared at me confused.

"um.. Bella, ow." I said.

She realised then that she was too strong, she loosened her grip on me.

"oops." She whispered and I chuckled.

I smiled her favourite smile for her and she smiled back.

"Don't panic love." I soothed. "Your just a bit stronger than I am, for the moment."

_Ha! Not stronger than me I bet. _Emmett thought smugly.

Her eyebrows pushed together like she was concentrating, then very carefully she raised her hand to stroke my cheek. The heat her hand left was nice, not like when she was human but still nice.

"I love you." she told me then gasped. Her voice was so beautiful, it was like wind chimes, her voice had always been the most beautiful sound to me, but now she was singing to me.

My smile dazzled.

"As I love you." I told her.

I took her face between my hands, and leaned my face to hers, slowly to remind her to be careful. I kissed her as soft as a whisper to start with but then the temptation was too much, I kissed her stronger, fiercer.

My breathing sped up and so did Bella's I imagined how her heart would be thudding louder than ever, ready to burst out of her ribs if it still did beat.

I imagined how her beautiful face would blush as the blood would rush to her cheeks, I imagined how her blood would smell to me. The most amazing perfume in the world.

Of course this didn't happen now, I would miss it all but now I didn't need to be gentle with Bella, it was like I had never kissed her, she kissed me passionately, our lips locking with each others my tongue tracing her mouth.

I had completely forgot about my family standing behind me when I heard Emmett clear his throat, I just smiled at him but Bella jumped down from her position and took half a step back, embarrassed.

I chuckled and stepped with her, keeping my arm tight around her waist.

"You've been holding out on me." She accused.

"it was necessary at the time." I reminded her. "Now its your turn not to break me." I laughed at her.

Her smile turned downwards, she couldn't help herself.

I laughed and everyone behind me joined in. Bella's brow furrowed.

"How do you feel Bella?" Carlisle asked stepping around Emmett.

"Overwhelmed" she admitted. "There's so much…." She trailed of.

"Yes, It can be quite confusing." Carlisle admitted.

_Very! _Alice thought with a giggle.

"But I feel like me, sort of. I didn't expect to feel like this."

"You are quite controlled." Carlisle mused. "though mote than what I expected, even with all the time you've had to prepare yourself mentally for this."

Bella thought for a moment, "im not sure about that." She admitted.

Carlisle nodded seriously. "Even though it seemed we did something right, with the morphine I mean, tell me what do you remember from the transformation process?" Carlisle wondered.

Bella waited for a moment, "it was very dim before, I remember the baby couldn't breathe…" she looked at me then.

"Renesmee is healthy and well" I promised her.

"what do you remember after that?" Carlisle asked eagerly.

"I don't know, it was so dark before, then I opened my eyes and I saw.. everything." Whilst Bella said this she stared at my face, I guessed she was editing to Carlisle, maybe she was in pain but didn't want us to know that.

"Amazing." Carlisle said astonished. "I want you to think, tell me everything you remember!" Carlisle said excitedly.

"Oh, im very sorry Bella, your thirst must be very uncomfortable, this conversation can wait." Carlisle added apologetically.

Bella didn't even seem to notice the burn in her throat until Carlisle had mentioned it.

"Lets hunt Bella." I told her. She looked scared. Then something flashed across her face.

"wait!" she yelled stopping me from grabbing her hand. "I want to see her, Renesmee." She explained. Oh. Carlisle then explained about Renesmee being part human and how she would make Bella thirsty.

Bella knew she wouldn't hurt her but she didn't want to risk it either.

I pulled her hand and we went to the window. It was Alice who interrupted us this time.

"Wait!" she cried. I sighed and Alice darted out of the room.

"what is she doing?" Bella asked suspiciously.

Soon after Alice walked in with a huge mirror from Rosalie's bedroom, "Edward practically chewed my head of when I didn't make you look in the mirror before the wedding, now you can look before you run past a car or something and see your reflection, Edward said I could be here when you saw yourself." Alice mumbled quickly.

Bella turned to face the mirror, her eyes widening. "my eyes?" she asked worriedly.

"They will go lighter after you've hunted, love. The animal blood takes the brightness out of them, they'll be gold In a couple of months or so." I soothed.

"what do you think?" Alice chimed.

"im not sure." Bella admitted. "I look a bit like me, I guess I'll find those parts soon enough and well, at least im pretty." Bella commented.

I was about to say something when Alice saw what I was about to say. "yeah yeah she's always been pretty." Alice said in a very good impression of my voice, me and Bella chuckled.

I sighed then. Bella still didn't see herself clearly. "disappointed?" she joked.

I laughed "Yes." I admitted.

Her face fell, her eyebrows furrowed, her smile faded, Alice snarled at me and Jasper shot me a warning glance feeling Bella's mood change, was she about to snap?

I ignored them and wrapped my arms around her waist, "I was hoping that id be able to hear your mind, now that its similar to my own." I murmured. She understood then and her face brightened up again.

"and hear I am, frustrated as ever wondering what you could possibly be thinking." I sighed.

Bella beamed.

_Edward I think she needs to hunt. Now. Im worried, it will only take half a second for her to snap._

"all right." I said.

"what?" Bella demanded.

"Jaspers getting edgier by the second, lets hunt."

"Okay." She said.

She wrapped her hands around mine and we turned our backs away from the beautiful woman in the mirror, my Bella.

**A/N- review please. Comments/adive/praise. **


	20. First Hunt

**A/N- I feel, that im losing readers.. that im doing something wrong, its not a nice feeling and I'd be very grateful if you let me no how im doing- thanks.**

**Disclaimer- Im don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 20- First Hunt.**

"The window?" Bella asked staring down two storied high.

Was Bella scared of heights? I didn't think so, she'd never mentioned it before. "It's the most convenient exit. If you're frightened I can carry you."

"We have all eternity and you're worried about the time it would take to walk to the back door?" Bella asked me, why did she have to argue, she must be thirsty. I frowned slightly.

"Jacob and Renesmee are downstairs. . . " I trailed of.

"Oh!" she said. Finally, she got it. I smiled at her.

"Is. . . Renesmee. . . Okay, with Jacob there?" she asked. "He doesn't like her much." Bella frowned.

_Oh, he more than likes her! _Emmett's mind growled.

My lips tightened, I think Bella saw this but I calmed my expression before she realised anything else. "Renesmee is perfectly safe, I know exactly what Jacob is thinking." I assured her.

_Wish his thoughts would change though!_ Alice thought piercingly.

Bella knew we knew something that she didn't, I changed the subject quickly. I'd promised Jacob an explanation, though he didn't deserve one we'd just have to wait for Bella's reaction.

"Stalling?" I challenged.

"A little." She admitted. "I don't know how. . ."

"Watch me." I told her, then very casually, stepped out the window and fell, about half way down I bent my knee's slightly to show her it was easy and that she would land feet first. The whole jump only took half a second.

I heard Bella clench her teeth, Emmett chuckled once quietly, one mistake and he'd be rolling on the floor.

Bella flew out the window very gracefully, and landed- at least her balance problems wouldn't be a problem any longer. She grinned at me, "Right- easy."

"Bella?" I asked.

Her face shot up to stare her crimson eyes into my black ones. "Yes?" she asked.

"That was quite graceful, even for a vampire." I complimented her.

She stared at me to see if there was any sign I was joking with her, she seemed satisfied and replied- "Thank you."

Bella stood there and then quickly untied the silver satin ribbon attached to her stiletto's one by one and lobbed the shoes through the open window, a little too hard.

Alice grumbled and Emmet chuckled.

I held Bella's hand and we ran to the river, she skidded to a stop, "are we swimming?" she asked. I smiled.

"And ruin your pretty dress? No, were jumping." I told her, she just got more confused, or was it confusion or worry? She wouldn't be worried if her dress got ruined but Alice would.

She pursed her lips. "You first." She said. I was aware of my family watching out the window and Jacob watching out the door window.

I touched her cheek, paced back two steps then ran back them two steps, launching my body from a flat stone in the riverbank. I arced over the water finally turning over a somersault at the end of the jump and disappeared into the tree's.

"Show off." She muttered. I laughed.

Bella obviously did something funny as I heard Emmett's booming laughter from the house, muffled with the rest of the family's laughs.

Bella was taking a long time so I walked back to her, "Bella?"

"Do you want to watch again?"

Bella bounded over the river then, her jump matching three of mine, she landed on a tree branch so I jumped to join her, I found her smiling, her eyes excited.

"Was that good?" she asked.

My eyes were full of wonder, "Very." I told her honestly.

That pleased her, "can we do it again!" she exclaimed. I sighed, we were hunting, not playing.

"focus- Bella." I told her, she seemed bored by that fact. But said "okay."

"Follow me. . . if you can." I taunted. And ran off into the tree's. Bella followed and kept up easily and soon she was overtaking me, her strides were the size of three of mine but my legs moves quicker, that made us even.

Bella sped of, soon she's be out the country. I stopped immediately.

"Bella." I called out to her, my voice sounding dry, lazy.

She turned as soon as she realised I wasn't running any more. She thought for a second but skipped cheerfully to my side, she seemed to forget we were on a hunting trip, I guessed that she preferred the experience.

"did you want to stay in this country? Or were you planning to run to Canada this afternoon?" I asked amused.

"This is fine." She told me.

Good. Just then I got a whiff of some Elk in the near tree's, I heard there thudding hearts, they were by the lake, drinking water.

"what to you hear" I asked.

She closed her eyes for a moment and then whispered "By the creek to the northeast?" she asked.

"Yes. Now what do you smell?"

The breeze came then and she wrinkled her nose. I laughed at her.

"I know, it takes some time getting used to." The Elk weren't vey appetising and defiantly not that satisfying but I doubted there would be any mountain lions down here, and besides Bella should have something easy to get her started.

"what do I do now?" she asked.

"what do you feel like doing?"

She thought for a moment but I didn't get an answer.

"don't think about it." I suggested. "just follow your instincts."

Suddenly she was running towards the water, I followed her easily keeping up with her.

We got nearer to the lake when I smelt something sweet and thick, human blood, Bella had smelt it too. Uh-oh. My family would kill me, I ran to Bella but she was already gone, she was hunting the human, he wasn't on the trail and was deep in the forest, lost maybe. Or just hiking.

Bella had already started this hunt, she would have to kill the un-suspecting human now, she didn't no how to control herself. I followed after her and would deal with the consequences later.

I should have checked the forest first. Bella wouldn't be happy later when she realised she'd drank human blood.

I was expecting her to continue the hunt when suddenly she stopped, backing away to the nearest tree and growled, at me.

Bella had growled at me, it made my frozen heart crack. I knew she didn't mean it but knowing that she could was heart breaking.

I hesitated a few feet away from her, my arms out in front of me cautioning. Bella was crouched, she seemed horrified at herself and straightened up.

I took a step closer when she said "I have to get away from here."

"can you?" I asked shocked. Normally when a vampire hunted they couldn't stop until they'd killed, especially with human blood.

She never answered me but ran back instead, back in the opposite direction to the human, was she leaving him? Did she know what she had done and made herself change, was that possible?

Suddenly she stopped and I blurred past her, I realised she was behind me and quickly ran back to her. "how did you do that?" I demanded.

"you let me beat you before, didn't you?" she demanded back, changing my question or not understanding.

I shrugged but shook my head.

"Bella, how did you do it?"

"Run away? I held my breath." She said simply.

"but how did you stop hunting?" I demanded.

"when you came up behind me, im so sorry about that."

"why are you apologizing to me?" I asked confused.

"Easy- I growled at you. im sorry." She said again.

So Bella, I thought to myself.

"that's natural, I understand. Self preservation and all that but I don't understand how you 'ran away'"

She seemed confused and irritated, probably wondering why I just wasn't happy that she stopped hunting.

"what else could I have done?" she asked. "it might have been someone I no!"

I busted out into a sudden shock of laughter, echoing of the tree's. Bella's face wasn't amused, angry even.

"why are you laughing at me!" she demanded.

I stopped immediately, I didn't want to push her self control, she hadn't fed yet.

"Because you shouldn't of been able to stop, you shouldn't be able to stand here discussing this with me! Isn't your throat burning of thirst? And here you are discussing human blood with me!" I told her, laughing again.

"Of course I am, now you've mentioned it." Was all she said, sniffed and took of running again. I let her lead, I hadn't smelt anything but I guessed she had.

She came across a huge male lion, I was wary, I was scared for her, but she didn't seem bothered, she stalked it getting into a hunting crouch then silently leaping onto its back and biting its neck. I sat in the tree watching her, the lion was scratching her but vampire skin was tough im sure she didn't even feel it, the claws got through her pretty dress though and I realised that she had cut the sides open when she had jumped the river.

I smelt the fresh blood then as it oozed down her throat, I watched amused.

Bella dumped the blood drained body to the side and looked discomforted.

"why am I still thirsty" she demanded.

"Because your young." I explained.

We ran again then, this time I lead and tracked down a heard of deer taking down the buck. I let the warm blood run down my throat and enjoyed the feel, I hadn't hunted in too long. Bella watched me this time but then took down the second largest.

I finished then and so was she, "all done?" I asked looking at her blood stained dress, all torn apart. There were branches and leaves in her hair and her mouth was covered in blood too, at the same time she took in my clean state.

"Yes, im full." She said. Looking at her own dress.

I gave her my shirt then, Emmett would have something to laugh about when we got back.

She took my hand, but I wasn't ready to go home yet, I enjoyed this, just us being together. I kissed her passionately and she jumped onto me and soon we were falling, I never realised this though, until m back hit the soft ground.

"Oops." She said. "I didn't mean to tackle you like that." She added smugly. "are you okay?"

"slightly better than okay." I admitted smiling her favourite smile at her.

"Renesmee?" I asked.

Her smile lit up her own face now. "Renesmee." She agreed. Whipping back up to her feet and pulling me with her.

**A/N- Reviews please, personally I like this chapter, what are you thoughts? Since im not Edward I don't know. . . Review and I'll send Edward through your window tonight (:**


	21. Promised

**Disclaimer- Im ****Not**** Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter21- Promised.**

We ran back to the house in silence, I had promised Bella that she could meet our beloved daughter Renesmee. I was guessing that Bella was lost in her thoughts of her new mind, and I was here wondering what she was thinking.

"Tell me about her," she insisted. Well, some things would be hard to explain, her pictures for example- Bella would have to see for herself.

"She's like nothing else in the world." I told her, my bell voice rang with pride, im sure Bella herd this as well.

"How much is she like you? how much is she like me, well how I was anyway?"

"It seems a fairly even divide." I told her.

"She was warm-blooded, I remember." Bella stated.

"Yes. She has a heartbeat, though it runs a little bit faster than a humans. Her temperature is a little bit hotter, too. She sleeps."

"Really?"

"quite well for a newborn. The only parents in the world that don't need sleep and our child already sleeps through the night." I chuckled. "she has exactly your colour eyes- so that didn't get lost, after all." I smiled at her. "They're so beautiful."

"And the vampire parts?" she asked.

"Her skin seems to be about as impenetrable as ours, though no one would ever dream of testing that."

She blinked at me- shocked somehow. I didn't understand.

"Of course no one would." I assured her. "Her diet. . . well, she prefers to drink blood. Carlisle continues to try and persuade her to try some baby formula, but she doesn't have much patience with it. Though I don't blame her, nasty smelling stuff, even for human food." I smiled remembering when Carlisle had took Renesmee a cup of baby formula instead of blood, she wasn't impressed. She liked yogurts though, so that's a start I guess.

Bella gaped at me, "Persuade her?" she asked.

"Yes. She's very intelligent, shockingly so. And progressing and an immense pace. Though she doesn't speak-yet-she communicates quite effectively."

"Doesn'.yet." Bella exclaimed making the sentence into three syllables.

I slowed our pace, letting her absorb all this information, it must be a bit of a shock having all this thrown at you in one.

"What do you mean, she communicates effectively?" she demanded.

"I think it will be easier for you to. . . see for yourself, its rather difficult for me to explain."

She considered this for a moment and then changed the subject, "Why is Jacob still here? How can he stand it? Why should he? Why should he have to suffer more?" she asked. Hmmm. Well I could tell her all about it, but id promised Jacob to let him explain himself, and id promised Bella that she could see Renesmee, I didn't want her to snap yet.

"Jacob isn't suffering." I said my voice sounded off. "Though I might be willing to change his condition." I growled.

"Edward!" Bella hissed. Oh, if only she knew. "Jacob has given up everything for me, everything. How can you say that."

"Oh you'll see for yourself how I can say that, you might even agree with me."

"Hardly." She muttered- stubborn as always. "I don't like feeling confused."

"Then lets get home." I said running faster.

We jumped the river but my hands clamped down on Bella's shoulders as soon as my feet touched the ground. Jacob was there. Ugh! Stupid mutt. I thought.

"Don't breathe" I cautioned Bella.

She did as I told her but her eyes scanned the woods. Until they found Jacob in human form walking across the lawn towards the edge of the woods.

"Carefully. Jacob." I told him.

_What! Im not going to let her go in that house with Nessie. I love her too you know. _Jacob thought.

"Maybe this isn't the best way." I warned him a snarl in my throat.

"You think its safer to let her see the baby first? Its safer too see how Bella does with me, I heal fast."

Bella's face was angry, confused and annoyed, she loved Jacob but she loved Renesmee more and she needed to see her. Bella stared at me anxiously, I looked at Jacob now.

"Its your neck, I guess." I said un-caringly."

A few moments later and Jacob smiled then shuddered.

"Gota' say it Bells, you're a freak show."

I growled. But Bella smiled.

"I know right. The eyes are something." Bella replied.

"Super-creepy. But its not as bad as I thought it would be."

"Gee-thanks for the amazing compliment." She joked.

Bella and Jacob talked some more, they both seamed at ease but then the wind stopped and Bella froze with it.

_Thanks for not telling her._ Jacob thought.

"Go on Bells, take a whiff." He then said.

Bella seemed wary, I held onto her shoulders telling her I wouldn't let her hurt him, then very slowly she to breathed the air. Her nose wrinkling.

"Huh I can see what everyone's been going on about- Jacob you stink." She said holding her nose effectively.

We all heard Emmett's booming laughter from inside the house.

"Look who's talking." Jacob replied.

"Okay, so I passed right. Renesmee- I need to see her, I wont hurt her will i." Bella said, it sounded like a question.

"Come and see, I know you can handle this." I soothed her.

Jacob darted to the door before we got there. Bella huffed. I was getting pretty pissed with Jacob right now.

"I don't like this, maybe she should wait.-" Jacob started. I knew Bella's patience wouldn't last much longer and then she'd snap.

"You had your test Jacob." I reminded him.

"But-" _she might hurt her._

"But nothing." I interrupted. "Bella needs to see our daughter, get out the way."

Jacob sprinted into the house ahead of us.

_I wont let Nessie be hurt Edward, you no I cant do that._

I growled.

_We will help her Edward._ was my family's soothing words. They loved Ness too. They wouldn't let anything happen to her.

I took Bella's hand and pulled her into the house. My family waited in a smiling, welcoming but defensive line. Rosalie was several spaces behind them holding Renesmee, with Jacob behind them.

Bella gasped, shocked. I hadn't explained Renesmee's growth.

"I was out just 2days?" she asked un-believingly.

I nodded at her, Nessie put her hand to Rosalie's throat, asking her If Bella was 'the one who held her' "Yes, that's her." Rose said.

Renesmee locked her eyes on Bella's, _come here, come here, come here. _Renesmee's mind yelled.

Bella took a hesitant step towards her and everyone moved in front of her very fast. Alice was the only one who kept her position, "Oh give her some credit!" she cried. "wouldn't you want a better look too?"

"Im okay." Bella insisted patting my arm. _SHE'S FINE._ Alice's mind shouted at me, Nessie was getting impatient now, her thoughts so loud it was deafening.

_I don't know Edward._ Jasper thought, I then explained to them about what had happened in the woods, Emmett was annoyed that Bella hadn't even swung for me, Bella seemed irritated by the fact that she could have.

Bella concentrated on Renesmee again then, they both reached towards each other and Jasper couldn't take it, "Jaz, this isn't anything you've seen before." Alice murmured to him quietly, if Jasper trusted anyone it was Alice, with that he stepped to the side.

Bella took a step closer, cautioning herself. When Renesmee wailed, when did she learn to do that? Everyone ran to her except for Bella.

_I WANT BELLA_. Renesmee's thoughts cried.

"She's okay." I told everyone. "She just wants Bella."

Bella smiled in delight and walked those few extra paces until she was right by Renesmee, she put her hands out to hold her and Ness did the same, it was Jacob who gripped Renesmee then, refusing to let her go.

Bella growled at him, staring at his hands, I wanted to snap them off.

Renesmee put her hand to Bella's forehead and showed her a picture of Bella when Renesmee was born. Bella jumped back and gasped.

"what…was..that?" she asked.

"It's the only memory she has of you." I told her.

"She showed me that?" Bella exclaimed.

"She has a talent." I shrugged.

Renesmee sighed and put her hand back to Bella's forehead, showing her everything she'd missed, being born, Esme's building blocks, Carlisle and the tape measurer, the birds, wolf Jacob, her wolf friends, Rosalie brushing through her curls, the fog on the mirror, her composition, my lullaby for her.

"I remember you too." Bella whispered to her.

Renesmee smiled and tugged, pulling herself into Bella's arms but Jacob wouldn't let go.

"Haven't we experimented enough for one day?" Jacob asked, "Bella's doing great but we don't want to push it."

"What is your problem Jacob!" Bella demanded.

"Just because I understand dog, doesn't mean I wont throw you out. Bella's doing a great job, so don't ruin the moment for her." I hissed.

"I'll help him toss you dog." Rosalie added. "I owe you a good kick in the gut."

Bella glared at Jacobs half anxious half angry face, his eyes glued on Renesmee like she was the only one in the world, then Bella got it.

"No!" she gasped.

Jaspers teeth snapped, I held my arm around Bella's chest and Jacob took Renesmee out of Bella's arms immediately, she let her go. This was the snap we'd been waiting for.

"Rose, take Renesmee." Bella ordered. Rose snatched her out of Jacobs arms then.

"Edward I don't want to hurt you, so please let go of me."

I hesitated, "go stand in front of Renesmee." She told me. I deliberated but then let her go.

"You didn't." she snarled at Jacob.

_Explain Jacob EXPLAIN_ he thought to himself.

Jacob backed away palms up, "its not something I can control Bella, you know that." Jacob insisted as if that made everything okay. Jacob was running backwards out the front door now as Bella stalked after him.

"It wasn't my idea Bella." He told her.

"Ive held her all of one time and already you think you have some kind of wolfy claim on her! Shes mine!" Bella growled.

"I can share!" Jacob promised.

"How dare you imprint on my baby!" she yelled, highlighting the word baby.

"It was involuntary!" he insisted.

Then Leah and Seth came out of the woods to protect Jacob, I was about to go to Bella when Jacob said- "Let me explain Bella, Leah back off a sec."

"Pay up." I heard Emmett say behind me, then turned back to Bella who was yelling that Jacob wouldn't be her son in law. At this Emmett laughed.

"Stop her Edward." Esme murmured. "She'll be unhappy if she hurts him."

"Amazing isn't she?" I murmured to Carlisle.

"she hasn't even gone for his throat once yet." Carlisle agreed, stunned.

"Fine, you win this one." Emmett said grudgingly.

"your going to stay away from her." I heard Bella shout to Jacob.

"I cant do that!" he yelled back.

"Try. . starting now!" Bella demanded.

"its not possible, do you know how much you wanted me around 3days ago? Yeah that's gone for you now hasn't it?" Jacob asked. "That was her Bella, we had to be together right from the start, it was her, it was always going to happen Bella we just didn't know then."

It took Bella a moment to speak, she wasn't going to give up that easily.

"Run away while you still can." Bella threatened.

"C'mon Bells Nessie likes me too." He insisted.

Bella froze, her breathing stopped, all conversation behind me stopped, waiting for her reaction.

"what. . . did you call her?" Bella growled.

_EDWARD_. Esme yelled at me.

Jacob took a step back further, looking sheepish, "Well." He mumbled pathetically "That name you came up with is kind a mouth full and-"

_I like Nessie._ Renesmee thought.

"You nicknamed my daughter after the Loch Ness Monster!" Bella screeched and then lurched for his throat.

**A/N- reviews please. Thanks so much.**


	22. Memories

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter22- Memories.**

"I'm so sorry Seth, I should have been closer."

I was still apologizing to my favourite wolf Seth, Bella though I was ridiculous, she insisted it was her fault, that she was the one who had gone insane and tried to rip her best friends head off. But I believed we was equal, I shouldn't have let her go off like that on her own, Renesmee hadn't enjoyed the show but Emmett had.

"Seth i-" Bella started.

"Don't worry about it Bella, im totally fine." Seth said at the same time I said "Bella, love. No one is judging you, your doing so well."

Carlisle secured another piece of the brace on Seth's arm and he winced.

"Sorry, sorry!" Bella mumbled probably guessing that's the best apology she would get to give. I sighed. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't freak Bella" he insisted. "I'll be back to normal in about half hour, anyone would have done the same with Jake and Ness-" he broke of mid word and changed the subject quickly, "I mean, at least you didn't bite me or anything. That would of sucked."

Bella shuddered at the thought, how was she to know that vampire venom was poison to werewolves.

"Im a bad person." She muttered mostly to herself.

"Of course you aren't, I should of-" I started but she didn't let me finish, I shouldn't of let her pounce at Jacob, though I had to admit it would of made me happy if only Seth never jumped in the way, Seth was in wolf form and Jacob hadn't even phased to protect himself.

"Lucky thing Ness-Renesmee's not venomous, she bites Jake all the time." Seth told Bella after a moment of awkward silence.

"She does?" Bella asked, her voice sounded happy by that fact.

"Sure, whenever he and Rose don't get dinner in her mouth fast enough. Rose thinks its pretty hilarious."

Seth went off to sleep then, Jake and Rose was out the back with Renesmee so me and Bella sat in silence, she didn't feel the need to fill the spaces with chatter. So I was deep in thought, remembering the past few months, back to our wedding day when Jasper said- "What's the matter Bella? No one is angry with you." Leah snarled from across the river obviously contradicting him. Jasper ignored it "-or even surprised actually. Well I suppose, we are surprised. Surprised that you were able to snap out of it so quickly, your doing so well. Better than anyone expects of you." just then the room became very calm and I smiled at Jasper, he could get a read on her feeling, that's the best we could get.

"I was thinking about Charlie actually."

"Ah." Jasper murmured.

"We really have to leave, don't we? For a while at the very least, pretend were in Atlanta or something."

"Yes. It's the only way to protect your father." Jasper said in a grave tone.

_We'll miss It here, Rose especially. _He thought.

"Im going to miss him so much, I'll miss everyone here." Bella said sadly.

She must of got lost in her thoughts because the room was silent again until she snorted, I raised an eyebrow at her questioningly but she just shook her head. Ugh! If only I could read her thoughts!

Rosalie, Jacob and Renesmee got up of the front porch and came into the front door. "Must be six." I told Bella.

"So?" she asked.

"Time to measure Ness-er.. Renesmee. Carlisle explained.

"Oh. You do this everyday?" She asked.

"Four times a day." Carlisle corrected. "She's still growing quickly."

Renesmee sighed but lifted her arms into the air whilst Carlisle wrapped the tape once around her head, down her body and around her waist.

I saw the panic clear on Bella's face, I wrapped my arm around her soothingly. "What do we do?" she asked sounding horrified.

"I don't know." I admitted.

She was growing too fast, if this kept up she'd be an old woman by fifteen, there was only one way to slow down growth, well stop it completely but no one said the thought out loud with Jacob around. After all, Vampire venom was a death penalty to them.

Renesmee put her hand to Rosalie's neck, showing her an image of her in Bella's arms again.

"How do you feel Bella?" Rose asked.

"Worried." She said. We all were.

"Yes. I know, but that's not what I meant." Rosalie insisted.

"Im in control." Bella promised.

Rose gave Renesmee to Bella and Jacob bit his lip, I kissed them both once on there cheeks and they both smiled. My two favourite girls.

Renesmee showed Bella a picture of her leaping at Jacob. I chuckled listening in her thoughts as Bella got the pictures.

Then she showed her Seth jumping in between them, she showed Bella that she was happy, happy that her mother hadn't hurt Jacob.

"Oh. Wonderful." Bella groaned. "Perfect."

"its just because he tastes better than the rest of us." I assured her, stiff with my own annoyance.

"It looks like she's going to give you a rundown of everything you've missed." I told her.

Renesmee remembered her drinking the blood from the cup, and I had Renesmee out of Bella's hands immediately.

"What did I do?" Bella demanded, I looked at Jasper and back to Bella. "The overreaction's mine this time Jaz, let her go."

_I don't understand, I cant take this._ Jasper thought. Walking out the room.

_Whats wrong with Jasper?_ Renesmee was asking Bella, she looked at me then, "He'll be back." I assured them both. "He just needs a moment alone to re-adjust at his perspective of life." I wanted to grin but I knew I shouldn't, I was having a hard time keeping the corners of my mouth from shooting up to my eyes.

"Is he mad at me?" Bella asked.

My eyes widened. Id never understand her mind. Ever. "No, why would he be?"

"What's the matter with him then?" she was confused now.

"He's upset with himself, not you, Bella. He's worrying about. . .self-fulfilling prophecy, I suppose you could say." I smirked then.

"How so?" It was Carlisle who spoke now.

I explained to Carlisle about Jaspers thoughts on the whole newborn madness and I knew Bella felt guilty, what else could she do? Slaughter a load of humans just to make Jasper feel better, I knew we'd joked about that before when she was human.

Carlisle thought that self control might be Bella's gift.

"What no magic?" Bella asked sighing. She wanted to do something like Alice and I.

Our conversations draped on for at least 4hours because when we stopped Jacob and Seth were lying on the sofa's snoring.

Alice ran through the door, "Happy Birthday!" she squealed.

Bella rolled her eyes, "No one starts counting on the actual day of birth." Bella reminded her. Silly Bella, she was 19 today and she didn't even no.

"Your birthday is at the year mark, Alice." Bella said.

Alice's grin turned smug, I shot her a warning glance, she better not upset Bella now.

"Were not celebrating your vampire birthday, yet. Its September 13th Bella! Happy Birthday!"

Bella's eyes widened, her mouth open, oh her face, it was comical.

**A/N- REVIEWS please**** so were at the nicey nice family bit now, the drama comes later! :D**


	23. Suprise

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer (you probably no that by now) **

**Chapter23- Surprise!**

"No. No way!" Bella shook her head fiercely, she shot a glance at the smug smile on my face. "No, this doesn't count. I stopped aging three days ago! I am eighteen forever!" she insisted.

_Ugh. _"Whatever." Alice said with a shrug. "Were celebrating anyway so suck it up."

Bella sighed. Alice's grin got impossibly bigger as she read the acquiescence in Bella's eyes.

"Are you ready to open your present?" Alice sang.

"Presents." I corrected with a grin. Pulling the long silver key wrapped in a blue bow out of my pocket.

Alice glared at me, "Mine first." She insisted sticking her tongue out foreseeing my answer.

"Mine is closer." I told her. Smiling innocently at her witch earned me an eye glare.

"But look at how she's dressed!" Alice whined. "Its been killing me all day. This is clearly the number one priority." Bella's eyebrows pulled together, probably wondering how a key would get her to new clothes.

"I know. I'll play you for it- rock paper scissors." Alice chimed.

I rolled my eyes, "Why don't you just tell me who wins?" I sighed.

Alice beamed- "I do. Excellent."

"Its probably better I wait till morning anyway." I said looking at Bella as I nodded to Jacob and Seth zonked out on the couch- I didn't know if Bella would have the right enthusiasm to go with the car. "I think it might be more fun if Jacob was awake for the big reveal, don't you agree? So that someone there is able to express the right level of enthusiasm?" I asked Bella smirking.

She beamed, I knew her well.

"Yay." Alice beamed. "Bella give Ness- Renesmee to Rosalie."

"Where does she usually sleep?"

Alice shrugged. "In Rose's arms-or Jacobs-or Esme's. You get the picture. She has never been set down once. She's going to be the most spoilt half vampire in existence."

I laughed, she was the only half vampire in existence- as far as we knew.

Rose took Renesmee out of Bella's arms, "She is also the most unspoiled half vampire in existence." Rosalie said. "The beauty of being one of a kind."

Alice then shoved the beribboned key in Bella's hand, grabbed her elbow and steered her to the back door, I followed them out.

"Lets go, lets go!" Alice trilled.

"Its outside?" Bella wondered.

"Sort of," Alice said, pushing Bella forward.

_Don't break the house! _Emmett thought.

"Enjoy your gift." Rosalie said. "Its from all of us, Esme especially."

"Aren't you coming too?" Bella asked realising no one was following us.

"We'll give you a chance to appreciate it alone." Rosalie smirked. "You can tell us about it . . . Later." She snickered.

Emmett guffawed and I shot him a glare.

_Chill Bro, im only playing with her, oops no, that's your turn tonight._ He thought. I would have to kill him when we got back. I just turned around and ran after Alice and Bella.

We jumped over the river, "Don't attack me." Alice told Bella, springing onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Bella demanded.

"Making sure you cant see."

I sighed. "I could take care of that without all the theatrics." I offered them.

_NO! were doing this MY way. _Alice thought. "You might let her peep." She said, "Just take her hand."

"Alice I-" Bella started.

"Shut up Bella, don't start, were doing this my way."

Bella grumbled, I wound my fingers around her own and sighed, "Don't worry Bella, just a few seconds more then she'll go and annoy someone else."

"You might be a little more appreciative." Alice chided me. "This is as much for you as it is for her." _Ungrateful snob. _She thought.

"Yes, sorry. Thank you- again Alice."

_Apology accepted._ Alice thought.

"Okay, stop there, turn her to the right a little- yeah like that. Are you ready?" she squeaked.

"Im ready." Bella said. I smiled.

Alice jumped of Bella's back, letting her open her eyes, Bella stared at the small beautiful cottage in front of us, I hadn't seen it myself until now but I knew what the 'present' was. Bella's eyes widened mouth gaping.

"What do you think!" Alice asked excitedly.

Bella didn't reply. "Esme thought we might like a place of our own for a while, though she didn't want us too far away." I murmured into her ear. "And she loves any excuse to renovate. This little place has been crumbling away out here for at least a hundred years."

Bella continued to stare, not speaking.

_Does she hate it._ Alice's thoughts were sad.

"Don't you like it?" she asked Bella. "I mean, im sure we can fix it up differently, if you want. Emmett was all for adding a few thousand square feet, a second story, columns and a tower. Esme thought you would like it best this way, the way it was supposed to look." Alice said as her beam turned to a frown. "If she was wrong, we can get back to work, it won't take long."

"Shhh!" Bella managed.

Alice's lips tightened.

"Your giving me a house, for my birthday?" Bella whispered.

"Us." I corrected. "And its no more than a cottage, I think the word house implies a little more leg room." I assured her.

"No knocking my house." She whispered to me, oh. She did like it, I didn't need to say anything.

"You like it!" Alice beamed, her usual self again.

Bella shook her head.

"Love it.?"

Bella nodded.

"I cant wait to tell Esme!" Alice shouted. Esme could probably hear Alice for how loud she was screaming, my sister didn't half get excited.

"Why didn't she come?" Bella asked confused.

_Erm. Erm. Erm. I don't know what to say._ Alice thought.

"Oh erm.. . you know, they all remember how how you are about presents, they didn't want to put you under too much pressure to like it." Alice trailed off.

I smirked.

"But of course, I love it. How could I not?" Bella said.

"They'll like that, anyhoo, your closet is stocked, use it wisely. And I guess . . That's everything." Alice told Bella desperate for an escape route.

"Aren't you going to come inside?" Bella asked of her.

Alice strolled casually a few feet back. "Edward knows his way around. I'll stop by. . later. Call me if you don't match your clothes right!" she threw her a doubtful look, "Jaz wants to hunt, see you."

She shot of into the tree's.

"That was weird." Bella said. "Am I really that bad? They didn't have to stay away. Now I feel guilty. I didn't even thank her right, we should go back. Tell Esme-"

"Bella don't be silly, no one thinks your that unreasonable." I told her.

"Then what?"

"Alone time is their other gift. Alice was trying to be subtle about it." I laughed.

"Oh,"

"Let me show you what they've done" I said pulling her into my arms and carrying her into the cottage. Bella's eyes moved around grasping in everything. Our family had done so much, electrics and everything, not that we'd ever be watching the T.V but still.

Esme had decorated some of the cottage like Isle Esme, we even had our own little ocean. I laughed.

"Were lucky Esme thought to add an extra room. No one was planning for Ness- Renesmee." I told her.

She sighed. "Not you too."

"Sorry, Love. I hear it in their thoughts all the time."

"My baby, the sea serpent." She sighed.

"Im sure your dying to see the closet. Or at least we'll tell Alice that you were, to make her feel good." I laughed.

"Should I be afraid?"

"Terrified." She had no idea how big that wardrobe was. It's the only thing Esme let Alice take control over. I smirked and carried Bella down the small narrow corridor past Renesmee's bedroom, "That's Nessie's bedroom. They didn't have time to finish it, what with all the angry werewolves." I told her.

"Renesmee." She corrected me, I smiled.

"Here's our room." I said carrying her through the door, "Esme wanted to bring some of her island here, she guessed we'd get attached."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I know." I whispered. "I should warn you, the closet is through those double doors, its bigger than this room."

She didn't even look towards the doors, she just smiled and said "Were going to tell Alice that I ran right to them doors, were going to tell her that we spent hours playing dress-up. Were going to lie."

I caught up to her mood instantly. I pulled her face to mine with a sudden fierceness, a low moan tingled in my throat. Suddenly then there was an electric current running through us, stronger and faster than the first current in biology when Bella was human.

I heard the fabric tearing under our hands, luckily Bella's clothes were already destroyed, mine had to be now, too.

I roamed my hands down her back pulling of the tattered dress that was already ripped, she undid the zip on my trousers but gave up and ripped them in half, her hands ran down my chest as she groped me, I knew this second 'honeymoon' would be better than the last.

I could appreciate her more now, if anyone was going to end up hurt it would be me, she was so much stronger than me at the moment but I didn't care, my tongue made spirals in her mouth as hers did in mine, my hands traced her breasts and she groped me, I was inside her now. We collapsed onto the floor, it seemed rude to ignore the big white bed but we just wasn't going to make it that far.

We didn't speak much, we were both equal precipitants now. The sky began to brighten when she asked "do you miss it?"

"Miss what?" I asked.

"the warmth, the soft skin, the tasty smell. . . im not losing anything at all, I just wondered if it was a little bit sad for you that you were."

I laughed now low and gentle, she was warm and soft. "You are warm." I said tracing my hand down her hips showing her that we were both warm now. "You are soft." I said squeezing her legs. "And as for the scent, well I couldn't say I missed that. Do you remember the scent of those hikers on our hunt?"

"I've been trying very hard not too." She answered.

"imagine kissing that." I told her.

"Oh!" she said.

"Precisely, so the answer is no, I am purely full of joy because I am missing nothing, no one has more than I have now."

She was about to ask me something but then asked something else, "How long does this last, this craving?" she asked pulling herself closer to me giving me the perfect example.

"That's difficult to say, everyone is entirely different. Your not exactly the average newborn vampire so its hard to answer, it doesn't exactly fade, its just the matter of learning how to balance it." I told her.

"How long?"

I smiled. "Rosalie and Emmett were the worst. It took a solid decade before I could stand being in a five mile radius of them. Even Carlisle and Esme had trouble stomaching it. Eventually they kicked the happy couple out, Esme built them a house, too. It was grander than this, but then Esme knows what Rose likes, and she knows what you like." I explained remembering the time Rose found Emmett, the times they broke all the houses and things in it. I couldn't stand it back then but now I understand the crave.

"So, after ten years then? Everybody is back to normal, the way they are now."

I smiled again, "I wouldn't exactly say normal, you've seen my family going about living in a fairly human way, but you've been sleeping nights. There's a tremendous amount of time left over when you don't need to sleep. For example that's why im the best musician, why apart from Carlisle I've read the most books. Studied the most sciences, became fluent in the most language's. Emmett would have you believe that im such a know it all because of the mind reading thing, but really its just that I've had a lot of free time. Before you Bella there was no one in my life, that's why I found things to do, Carlisle and Esme were paired, and as hard as it is to believe but they were like Rose and Emmett, they still are. Alice has had Jasper, Rose has had Emmett. But now I've got you."

We laughed together and the laugh did interesting things to the way our bodies moved, clearly ending all conversation.

**A/N- sorry I didn't update sooner, I was ill. **** REVIEW PLEASE.**


	24. Favour

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**A/N- thanks for all your amazing reviews! They mean so so much to me! Every one is read more than once! I no I ask you to review at the end of every chapter, im not asking you to review EVERY chapter, just every few chapters or something **** if you don't like a certain chapter, tell me **

**Chapter24- Favour.**

it was only a little while later when I realised our beautiful, blissful night would have to end, Renesmee would be awake soon, and I don't think she'd be as patient as yesterday. After all we'd all decided Bella was controlled enough to be around our daughter.

"Renesmee . . ." I said.

She sighed. Then she seemed stressed about something. She didn't move, I knew her decision was 50/50 whether to stay or go. We should go.

"Its all right love. Get dressed and we'll be back to the house in two seconds."

She sprang up, but then looked at me, then to the west where Renesmee waited, then back at me, then back to Renesmee- her head whipping from side to side.

I smiled. "Its all about balance, love. Your so good at this, I don't imagine that it will take too long to put everything into perspective."

"And we have all night, right?" she asked.

I smiled at her. Of course we did, I didn't know if I'd be able to cope if we didn't, with a baby daughter the timings was all so much smaller, its lucky we all had enough love to love each other.

"Do you really think I could bare to let you get dressed now if that weren't the case?"

She smiled back. Then darted to the doors, she didn't even stop before opening them so I followed her, she was in for a surprise.

"Which ones are mine?" she hissed.

Everything was wrapped in garment bags, pristine and white, row after row after row.

"To the best of my knowledge, everything but this rack here"- I touched the bar along the half-wall to the left of the door-"Is yours."

"All of this?" she asked.

I shrugged.

"Alice." We said together. Then laughed. I said her name as an explanation, Bella said it like an expletive.

"Fine." She muttered zipping down the zip of the nearest bag, she growled as she saw the baby pink- floor length silk dress. I didn't need Jasper to sense her distress.

"Let me help." I offered. I sniffed carefully at the air and found a scent she would approve of, I walked to the back of the 'closet' to a set of draws next to a built in dresser. I opened them and grinned as I showed Bella a pair of light blue denim jeans.

She flitted to my side, "How did you do that?"

"Denim has its own scent, just like everything else, now. . .stretch cotton?"

I followed my nose to a half rack, revealing a white t-shirt. I tossed it to her.

"Thanks." She said. Inhaling both of the fabrics, trying to memorize the scents for future use I guessed.

I found myself some khaki shorts and a pale beige pull over, Bella saw me dressed and smiled. I held out my hand to her and she held it tightly.

We darted through the hidden garden, leaped lightly over the stone wall, and hit the forest at a dead sprint, both eager to see our beautiful daughter. She pulled her hand free and we raced back, I won this time.

Renesmee was awake. I saw through the window as she had a mangled spoon in her hand, she threw it on the floor as she saw us and pointed towards Bella, her audience laughed.

Bella ran through the door and scooped Renesmee in her arms.

_Hungry. _Renesmee thought showing Bella a picture of her drinking her cup of blood. Bella winced as I darted to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

I went back to the main room to find Emmett booming with laughter, Bella had an annoyed expression but was trying to control it.

"Where're the wolves today?" Bella asked. I had actually hadn't noticed they weren't here.

_Who care's?_ Rosalie thought. "Jacob took of pretty early this morning, Seth followed him out." She told Bella, a little frown creasing her forehead.

_Pretty upset if you ask me._ Alice was thinking.

"What was he so upset about?" I asked them.

"I don't know- or care. He was watching Nessie sleep, his mouth hanging open like the moron he is, and then he just jumped to his feet without any kind of trigger- that I noticed anyway- and stormed out. I was glad to be rid of him. The more time he spends here the less chance there is that we'll ever get rid of the smell." Rosalie grumbled.

_I wish they'd get along better. _Esme thought, always the loving kind.

"Rose." She chided.

Rosalie flipped her hair. _Chill Esme._ "I suppose it doesn't matter, we won't be here much longer."

"I still say we go straight to new Hampshire, Bella's already registered for Dartmouth, I think she'll ace all her classed, being as she has nothing better to do at a night time other than study." Emmett said laughing.

Rosalie giggled. Bella looked like she was concentrating on not ripping his head off. I growled at him.

Before anyone could respond Alice was on her feet storming around the room. "What is he doing!" she moaned. "What is that dog doing that had erased my whole schedule for the day! I can't see anything." She stopped pacing for a moment and stared at Bella. "No!" she shot her a tortured glance now, "Look at you! you need me to show you how to use your closet!"

_God! Charlie didn't half freak out when he saw me strip! His face was hilarious._ Jacob was thinking. I ignored Alice's whining and my fist clenched together and I snarled. "He talked to Charlie, he thinks Charlie is coming after him, coming here, today!"

Alice span out the back door as I said this and Bella gasped.

"He told Charlie?" "But doesn't he understand? How could he do that?" "No!" Bella squealed.

Jacob walked in the door then shaking his wet hair about like the dog he is.

"Hey guys." He said with a huge smile. Leah and Seth walking in behind him- in human form there hands trembling with the tension in the room.

Everyone shot death glares at Jacob whilst Rose handed Renesmee to Bella.

_Mama, don't hurt Jacob. _Renesmee's thoughts were pleading, she already understood most of what was going on.

"Charlie'll be here soon." Jacob told Bella casually. "Just a heads up. I assume Alice is getting you sunglasses or something?"

"You assume way to much!" Bella spit back at him through her clenched teeth. ".?"

_Chill vamp. I did you a favour. _He thought but his smile wavered, he didn't understand how serious Bella was being.

"Blondie and Emmett woke me up this morning, going on and on about you all moving cross-country, like I could let you leave, Charlie was the biggest issue there, right? Well, problem solved.

"Do you even realise what you've done? Do you know that its vampire life or death for him, now too? Do you even realise the danger he is in now?" Bella growled.

"chill. I didn't put him in any danger, apart from you. but you have this super self control right?" Jacob said.

I didn't realise until now that Bella would be in pain, she might kill her own father today. I darted right up into Jacob's face, he was a head bigger than me but he staggered back.

"That's just a theory, mongrel!" I snarled. "you think we should test it out on Charlie? Did you consider the physical pain your putting Bella through even if she can resist, or the emotional pain if she doesn't! I suppose what happens to Bella no longer concerns you." I spat the last word. Venom flowing in my mouth.

_Daddy, don't hurt him!_ Renesmee pleaded.

Jacob's mouth dropped into a frown "Bella will be in pain?" he asked.

"Like you shoved a white-hot branding iron down her throat!" I yelled.

"I didn't know that."

"Then perhaps you should of asked first!" I growled back through my teeth.

"You would have stopped me."

"You should have been stopped-"

"This isn't about me." Bella interrupted. "This is about Charlie, Jacob. How could you put him in danger this way, do you know that the volturi will be after him now? Like they was with me Jacob! He cant no the secret! Its against the rules!" she screamed.

"Chill Bella, I didn't tell him anything about vampire's. I said that you'd changed a little but was no longer ill, I explained that you was ill and he believed me. Then I phased, you should of seen his face when I started stripping off! Priceless. Yeah well anyway, after he'd calmed down he asked me if you turned into and animal too, and I said 'she wished she was that cool'"

Jacob laughed and Rosalie made a disgusting sound. Jacob ignored her and carried on,

"Then I said that you'd inherited a little one, that you was adopting her, I smiled. I told him that she was the most precious one out of all of us, and he said 'like im sort of a grandpa?' so I said 'yeah I guess so, congrats gramps' he smiled and we talked for a while, but hey Bella you'll like this part, he said that as long as you didn't tell him too much, he'd live with it, like 'need to know' only." Jacob finished his 'story' then and Bella looked calmer.

"Is that all?" Bella demanded.

"Yeah, and im sorry about it hurting you, I didn't no. still friends?"

She smiled at him, just a tiny smile.

Alice came back in then, _Charlie'll be here, 5minutes tops._ She thought. I nodded at her and she handed Bella a sat of brown contact lenses. "The colour wont be as pretty as your normal colour, but its better than bright red, right?"

Bella put the lenses in, and looked at me in a panic. Jasper tried to calm her.

"Don't panic love, you look fine. If I didn't believe you could do this, we'd be on a plane right now."

I had assured her, and my family gave her pointers on acting human.

We sat down on the couch with Renesmee as we waited for Charlie, Alice moaned that she couldn't see Bella clearly if she was with Nessie but Bella insisted she needed her to stay calm.

"Renesmee." I whispered. "Someone very special Is coming to visit you and your mother. But he's not like us, or even Jacob. We have to be very careful with him. You shouldn't tell him things the way you tell us."

She touched my face, understanding.

"Exactly. And his going to make you thirsty, but you mustn't bite him, he won't heal like Jacob.

She touched me to show me a picture of her biting Jacob.

"No, I don't care if you bite Jacob, that's fine."

Every one chuckled. Renesmee smiled.

"She understands you?" Bella asked me uncertain,

"Yes. She understands you'll be careful wont you Renesmee?"

She nodded and smiled.

Charlie came then, he walked up the porch then took two deep breaths then knocked on the door. Carlisle answered it, he was polite to Carlisle but as he walked into the room he glared at me, he looked at Bella and his face showed a show of emotions, pain, loss, fear, anger, more pain.

"Is that you Bells?" he asked.

"Yup." Bella said, trying to sound rough but her voice still sounded like bells.

_She's so different. What happened to her. Is she okay? She looks like Edward. no. she looks like the whole family, pale, still._ I heard his thoughts and walked out the room whispering to Alice and then going to sit back by Bella. Renesmee had just looked at Charlie and Bella had explained her name to him.

_1,2, wait. She looks like Bella, she looks like Edward, she can't be there daughter they've only been away for one month!_ Charlie was right, he knew something strange was going on but he didn't want to no about it.

"Why are you here Jake?" Charlie suddenly asked.

"Well. . . I could tell you, but it involves a lot of stuff about werewolves." Jacob hinted.

"Ungh!" Charlie protested, covering his ears. "Never mind."

I smirked. Jacob grinned. "Everything's going to be great Charlie. Just try not to believe everything you see."

Charlie mumbled something unintelligible.

"Wooo!" Emmett suddenly boomed. "Go Gators!"

_Good at distracting people aren't I brother._ Emmett's thoughts were snickering.

Jacob and Charlie jumped. The rest of us froze.

"Florida winning?" Charlie asked Emmett.

_His the most normal one here._ Charlie thought.

"Just covered the first touchdown." Emmett confirmed. He shot a look at Bella wagging his eyebrows at her " 'bout time someone scored around here."

In front of Charlie? That was over the line. Emmett was so childish and Charlie thinks him to be normal? Huh. He should try living with him then.

Charlie collapsed into a chair then, "Well." He sighed. "I guess we should see if they can hold onto the lead."

**A/N- SORRY, I know I cut all the Charlie-Bella conversations out but I didn't really want to write all that out. This chapters too much like the original, and I want to try and be a little different. Didn't want to steal all her exact words. Sorry If you don't like it. Review please please please.**


	25. Shiny

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer. Sorry if this disappoints you.**

**Chapter 25- Shiny.**

"I don't know how much we should tell Renée about this,"

Charlie said hesitating with one foot out the door. He stretched, and then his stomach growled. He was talking to Bella but for us all, somehow. He knew that what had happened to Bella is the same as what happened to my family.

Bella nodded. "I know. I don't want to freak her out. Better to protect her, this stuff isn't for the fainthearted."

Charlie's lips twisted up to the side ruefully. "I would have tried to protect you, too. If I'd known how. But I guess you've never fitted into the fainthearted category have you?"

_Wish I knew back then. S'pose at least she hasn't left me._ Charlie thought. I was glad now that we hadn't left, Bella was going to be so much happier to have Charlie in her life.

Charlie patted his stomach absently. "I'll think of something. We got time to discuss this, right?" he asked.

"Right." Bella promised him.

"You gonna stand Billy and my mom up, Charlie? C'mon. Bella and Nessie'll be here tomorrow. Let's get some grub, eh?"

_Will they? Really? What if they take off. How would Seth no, his just a kid._ Charlie's thoughts were helpless and it was clear to Bella in his eyes that he hadn't trusted Seth's assessment.

"Jake says you guys were going to take off on me." Charlie muttered.

"We didn't want to do that, if there was any way to get around it, that's why were still here now." Bella answered him.

"We wont leave without saying goodbye Charlie, I promise." I assured him now.

"He said you would stay around for a while, but only if im tough enough, and if I can keep my mouth shut."

"Yes . . . but I can't promise that we'll never leave, Dad. Its pretty complicated . . ." Bella said wryly.

"Need to know." Charlie reminded her.

"Right."

"You'll visit though, if you have to go?"

"I promise Dad. Now that you know just enough, I think this can work. I'll keep as close as you want." Bella told him.

Charlie chewed his lip for half a second, then leaned slowly toward Bella with his arms extended cautiously. She shifted Renesmee to her left arm and I heard her lock her teeth together.

"Keep real close, Bells. Real close." Charlie mumbled.

"Love you dad." Bella whispered through her teeth.

_Jeez, she's pretty cold today, or am I just to warm?_ Charlie thought.

He shivered and pulled away. "Love you too kid, whatever else has changed that hasn't."

Renesmee woke then, but she kept her eyes closed. Pretending to be asleep though her thoughts gave her away.

_Uncle Emmett said if you pretend to be asleep you get a lot more. _She thought. _Oh crap, dad. He better not tell on me._

I chuckled silently.

"She sure looks like you." Charlie told Bella.

"Erm . . more like Edward, I think." She hesitated then added "She has your curls."

Charlie snorted. "Huh, guess she does. Huh Grandpa.- do I ever get to hold her?"

Bella hesitated. Looking at Renesmee, she looked completely out, but I knew she wasn't.

"Here." Bella said passing Renesmee to Charlie.

"She's . . sturdy." Charlie told us. Looking around the room. Bella frowned at his statement. "Sturdy is good." Charlie assured her. "She'll need to be tough, surrounded by all this craziness." He mumbled to himself, but of course everyone could here what with all the vampire and werewolves in the house.

"Prettiest baby I ever saw, sorry kid including you."

"I know it she is." Bella said calmly.

"Pretty baby." Charlie cooed. "Can I come back tomorrow?" he asked Bella.

_Oh! Please do! Grandpa! Oh, im meant to be asleep._ Renesmee thought just as she opened her eyes, Bella never noticed.

"Sure, Dad. We'll be here."

"You better be." Charlie told her sternly but his face was soft, he was as helpless to Renesmee's magic as the rest of us.

"See you tomorrow Nessie." Charlie whispered.

"Ugh! Not you too."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Renesmee, like Renée and Esme, put together. No variations." I almost laughed as Bella took a calming deep breath. "Do you want to here her middle name?" Bella asked him.

"Sure."

"Carlie. With a C like Carlisle and Charlie put together."

An eye creasing grin filled up Charlie's face. "Thanks Bells, Edward." he said.

Charlie's stomach growled.

"Go eat, Dad. We'll be here tomorrow."

Charlie went to walk out of the door then, I went to play on the piano. I heard Charlie shudder and sigh. "see you tomorrow Bells, I mean its not like you don't look . . . good. I suppose I'll get used to it." _Still creepy though._ He added in his mind.

"Thanks Dad." Bella laughed.

Charlie went then, as soon as I heard his car drive off I ran to Bella.

"Wow." She whispered, shocked.

My arms wrapped around her waist and I kissed her cheek. "Isabella Cullen you are amazing." I laughed.

"Edward! I did it!"

"You did. All that worrying over being a newborn and then you skip it all together."

"Im not even sure she's a vampire, never mind a newborn." Emmett added. "She's too lame."

Bella snarled under her breath.

"Oooo scary." Emmett guffawed.

_Don't kill me!_ He added in his thoughts looking in my direction now.

"Not clever Emmett." I warned.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"it's a little dense, don't you think, to antagonize the strongest vampire in the house?"

Emmett threw his head back and snorted. "Please!"

Then a thought occurred to me, "Bella?" I asked, she looked to me wondering. "Do you remember a few months ago, I asked you to do me a favour once you were immortal?"

She gasped after a second. "Oh!"

Alice trilled a long pealing laugh. Jacob poked his head around the corner, his mouth stuffed with food.

_Oh go on! Edward! Bella will win! I've seen it before! _Alice's mind was in hysterics.

"what?" Emmett demanded.

"Really?" Bella asked me.

"Trust me." I said.

"Emmett, how do you feel about a little bet?" Bella asked him.

Emmett darted to his feet and was standing in front of us now. "Awseome, bring it."

Bella bit her lip.

"Unless your too afraid?" Emmett suggested.

She squared her shoulders, "You. Me. Arm-wrestling. Dining room table. Now!"

_Don't break my table!_ Esme's 'voice' pleaded in my head.

Emmett's grin stretched across his face.

"Erm. Bella? I think Esme's kinda' fond of that table. She doesn't want it in pieces." Alice butted in.

"Oh." Bella said.

I saw Esme mouth 'thank you' in Alice's direction.

"No problem. Right this way Bella." Emmett said with a grin leading her out the back door, he ran and placed his arm on a boulder. All of the family, including Jacob, walked out the back door to follow them.

"Okay, Emmett, I win and you cannot say one more word about my sex life to anyone, not even Rose. No allusions. No innuendos- no nothing."

Emmett's eyes narrowed. "Deal." He said, "I win and It gets a whole lot worse."

Bella's breathing stopped. Emmett grinned evilly. Jacob and Nessie watched wide eyed.

"You gona back down so easily, little sister?" Emmett taunted. "Not much wild about you is there? I bet that cottage doesn't even have a scratch. Didn't Edward tell you how many housed Rose and I smashed?"

Bella glared at him "One, two, three."

Emmett shoved against her hand but nothing happened.

_Amazing!_ Alice thought.

_Wow. She is strong, I guess._ Rose thought.

_Go mama!_ Nessie's thoughts added.

Emmett grunted, his forehead creased and he tried to push harder, Bella flexed her hand and Emmett lost an inch.

Bella laughed. Emmett snarled loudly through his teeth.

"Just keep your mouth shut." Bella reminded him, then smashed his hand against the boulder they was leaning on. It split in two and fell on Emmett's foot. Bella snickered and mine and Jacob's laughter muffled.

_Strong stupid newborn! _Emmett thought jokingly, he wasn't impressed though.

"Rematch. Tomorrow." Emmett declared.

Bella sighed. "its not going to wear off that quickly, big brother. Don't you want to wait a month first?"

Emmett growled flashing his teeth "Tomorrow."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy." Bella laughed.

We all watched Bella then, she was squeezing rocks turning them into gravel, then she swirled in a sudden circle and karate chopped the rock with the side of her hand. The stone split in two and she started giggling, we all laughed from behind her but she didn't turn around.

Bella punched and kicked the rest of the boulder into fragments snickering away, she was having fun. Just then Renesmee giggled. We all stared at her, and even Bella turned around and ran towards her.

"Did she just laugh?" Bella asked me.

"Yes." I said.

"who wasn't laughing?" Jacob muttered rolling his eyes.

"Tell me you didn't let go a bit on your first run, dog." I teased, no antagonism in my voice.

"That's different." Jacob told me as he mock munched my shoulder. "Bella's supposed to be a grown-up. Married and a mom and all that. Shouldn't there be more dignity?"

Renesmee frowned. She touched my face and showed me a picture of Bella having fun like that, and how it made her happy. Then repeated Jake's words and said no.

"What does she want?" Bella asked me.

"Less dignity." I told her with a grin- "she was having almost as much fun watching you enjoy yourself as I was."

"Am I funny?" she asked Renesmee, reaching for her the same time that Renesmee reached for Bella. She took her out of my arms and handed Renesmee a shard of rock. "You want to try?" Bella asked. Renesmee smiled. And squeezed the stone, her eyebrows creased as she concentrated.

There was a tiny grinding sound, a bit of dust but Nessie frowned and held up the chunk.

_Awww. So sweet._ Esme chided in her mind.

"I'll get it." Bella said pinching the stone into sand.

Renesmee clapped and laughed, the sound made us all join in. then the sun suddenly burst through the clouds, shooting rainbows at us in every direction. Bella's skin sparkled like diamonds, only now did I realise that the diamond skin was beautiful, all of our skins glowed except for Renesmee's and Jacobs- obviously.

Renesmee huffed as she stroked Bella's diamond faceted skin and placed her own arm next to it. There was only a faint luminosity to her skin, nothing that would keep her inside on a sunny day.

"You're the prettiest." Bella assured her.

"im not sure I can agree to that." I said walking closer to them and kissing Bella above Renesmee's head.

When we turned around Jacob had his hand in front of his face pretending to shield his eyes from the sparkle. "Freaky Bells." He commented.

_Seriously, why do you vamps have such weird things about yourselves. _He thought.

I was dazzled by Bella's beauty. I took Jacob's comment and turned it into a compliment. "what an amazing creature she is." I murmured.

Bella felt like she'd never fit in anywhere in the world, but here she was, amazing to all of us, she'd found her place, as a vampire, dazzling. The place she shined.

**A/N- THANKYOU SO MUCH. Your reviews have been amazing! So . . . . the drama's here soon, keep reading **


	26. Travel Plans

**Sorry I was so long.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter26- Travel plans.**

Bella had been an immortal for 3months now, and as I looked back over these past months I've began to notice how life is just getting better. For all that worrying I had over turning Bella into a soulless demon was a waste of time. No one could doubt that Bella hadn't got a soul. She's too kind and loveable.

She had practically missed the crazed newborn year altogether, though Jasper was still a little edgy but that's natural for him. he loves being around Bella and Nessie, even Jacob, because our little family is just one full of happiness along another big family.

Jasper and Bella were a lot closer now, even Rosalie and Bella are friends, I doubt very much that they could be closer than Alice and Bella but they've always loved each other.

Bella did get annoyed at first though.

"Yeesh!" she complained. "If I haven't killed Charlie or Sue yet, then I really doubt its going to happen. I wish Jasper would stop hovering all the time."

I laughed as I remembered, luckily Jasper wasn't in hearing range, it would of really hurt his feelings, he didn't mean any harm or even bother.

"No one doubts you Bella, not in the slightest." I assured her. "You know how Jasper is, he cant resist a good emotional climate. You're so happy all the time, love, he gravitates toward you without thinking."

I'd hugged her tightly. I loved my Bella, and now we had forever. Every morning, every day, every evening, every night and this beautiful girl shine's her happy face within my reach.

We only had one problem lately, Renesmee's growth. It was slowing but still too fast. After three months you could count her as a one year old. She could speak with flawless grammar. She could run, walk and dance, she could sing. She could read.

I'd seen it in her thoughts as Bella took her to bed that she wanted to read one of our books, she imagined Carlisle reading but with the book in _her_ hand. Bella would freak.

Me and Carlisle had being doing a lot of research and now planned to follow old legends, we didn't even no if another like Renesmee existed, or used to exist. Alice couldn't see her, we planned to go as soon as possible, the only hold up was Bella wanting to stay with Charlie until after the holidays.

She also insisted that she fly of to Italy to show the Volturi that she was immortal, they couldn't come here, we all knew that Aro would want Nessie as soon as he found out about her. This was the only argument me and Bella ever had.

It all started the day Aro's present showed up. The present itself wasn't overtly threatening, it was the note written in black ink in Aro's own hand.

I so look forward to meeting the new

Mrs. Cullen in person.

The gift was presented in an ornately carved, ancient wooden box inlaid with gold and mother-of-pear, ornamented with a rainbow of gemstones. Alice had told Bella that the box itself was a priceless treasure, that it would of outshone just about any piece of jewellery besides the on in it.

_Royal jewellery. Always wondered where it got to. _Carlisle though just before he said to us all- "I always wondered where the crown jewels disappeared to after John of England pawned them in the thirteenth century. I suppose it doesn't surprise me that the Volturi have their share." He mused.

The necklace inside it was a 'gift' for Bella, gold woven into a thick chain with a golf ball sized white diamond hanging from the rope. We all knew Aro never sent it out of a random thought. He was threatening us. He wanted Bella an immortal, well she was. And Aro would never have her, nor me, nor Alice.

"Your not going alone." I hissed at Bella.

"They won't hurt me, im a vampire, they have no reason too. Case closed." Bella assured me, well tried to assure me, it wasn't much use. Aro wouldn't hurt Bella, but he might try to keep her.

"No- absolutely no!"

"Edward, it's the only way to protect her."

I couldn't argue with that, one look into my mind or any of my family's minds and Aro knew about Renesmee, it was only Bella's mind that was kept secret. But even still, I couldn't risk her. I had to go with her.

Bella brought her plane tickets to Italy the day after Renesmee turned three months, it was settled now. Carlisle was going with her most of the way, it did assure me a little that he would only be a few hours away if she needed him.

Alice was searching the future, she couldn't see many outside possibility's, just things that we were merely interested in, a snowstorm in six weeks, a call from Renée and maybe a visit from Irina.

Bella, Nessie and Jacob were out hunting when Bella rang me, I answered on the first ring, what was wrong? Where was she? Where was Renesmee? Was there a human? All these over reactions going on in my head.

"Bella?" I asked urgently.

"Edward, come, bring Carlisle." She gasped, "I saw Irina, and then she saw me, and then she saw Jacob and she got mad and ran away. I think. She hasn't shown up here- yet- anyway, but she looked pretty upset so maybe she will. If she doesn't you and Carlisle have to go after her and talk to her. I feel so bad." Bella trilled so fast even I could only just make out the words.

"We're on our way." I told Bella and hung up.

_Son?_ Carlisle thought.

"Carlisle, Bella saw Irina like Alice's vision, but then she saw Jacob and ran off, Bella wants us to go and find her, says she looked pretty mad." I explained. And we were off.

We got to Bella in half a minute.

"She was over there." Bella said pointing up to a cliff. "Maybe you should call Emmett . . . and Jasper come with you. she looked really angry. She growled at me." Bella told us immediately.

"What?" I growled.

Carlisle put a hand to my arm, "She's grieving. I'll go after her."

"Im coming with you." I insisted.

_Son, Edward your angry with her. That won't help things, she's pretty pissed herself and we don't want to make things worse. Though, you could help me find her . . . okay, come._ Carlisle thought.

We took off into the forest. We found her trail after a couple of miles but it soon disappeared, we swam to the other bank to see if her trail picked up in a straight line but we couldn't find her. I couldn't hear her thoughts so she must have rushed off somewhere.

I sighed. Carlisle sighed.

"I should ring Tanya, explain about Irina, maybe she will no how to find her." Carlisle said.

We ran back to the house, Renesmee was drinking human blood, her thoughts were smug.

"Sorry, love. We couldn't find her." I said.

**A/N- review please(: **


	27. The Future

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer. I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 26- The future.**

Carlisle rang Tanya with the disappointing news. They hadn't seen Irina since the day they decided to come to our wedding. They were devastated that Irina had come so close to home but not returned for a visit.

Alice carried on searching for Irina's immediate future but everything was hazy, that meant she was confused, she didn't no what to do- where to go- she was lonely. She wandered the snow-swathed wilderness in her directionless grieving.

We never took Renesmee to the cottage tonight, we had so much to do. Me and Carlisle were busy planning, Carlisle had the globe. Searching for place's that vampire hybrids might exist.

Jasper and Emmett would rather plan hunting possibility's, the Amazon offered jaguars and panthers and Emmett had a whim to wrestle with an anaconda. He was always complaining about how the bears round here were too weak and too small.

Jacob was off with Sam's pack setting things up for his own. I didn't know why he just didn't stay around here for a while, catch up with high school, he hadn't been since Bella and I returned from the honeymoon.

Alice was moving slowly around the big white room, tidying up unnecessarily. Searching for Irina still. I though we were over that by now. She couldn't hide forever. Well she could but she wouldn't.

"Let it go." Jasper complained to Alice.

I saw through his thoughts that Alice had stuck her tongue out at him, turned around and carried on pacing. I had decided to ignore her until I saw her vision . . .

_The Volturi, the whole guard, the ancients- even the wives. They were coming to Fork's in one month. The snow will be on the ground._

Alice gasped, and dropped the vase she was holding, she turned and stared at me at the same time I gasped.

Her eyes were half way here, half way with the future, shocked and staring.

"What?" Jasper growled. Shaking her still frame, she rattled in his hands. "What Alice?"

Emmett moved, teeth baring facing the window searching for an attack.

_Where? What? _He thought.

Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle and Esme had all frozen, four pair of eyes on Alice's back. Renesmee was asleep, I think. Her thoughts were more aware now.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded.

"They're coming for us." Me and Alice whispered together in perfect synchronization. "All of them." We whispered again.

I wished again I could here Bella's thoughts. I hoped she understood. My family had just guessed.

_The volturi._ They all thought.

"The Volturi." Alice confirmed.

"All of them." I moaned.

"Why?" Alice whispered to herself, replaying the vision in her head but not seeing the trigger.

"When?" Emmett whispered.

"Why?" Esme echoed.

"When?" Jasper whispered in a voice like ice.

Just then Alice compared her Volturi vision to the vision she had earlier of the snow, they matched but now stood a whole guard of black and grey cloaks.

"Not long." Me and Alice said together.

"There's snow on the forest, snow on the ground. Little more than a month." Alice said now.

"they must have a reason, maybe to see . ." Esme said.

_See if Bella's a vampire yet? _She suggested in her thoughts.

"This isn't about Bella." Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming- Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives."

"The wives never leave the tower." Jasper contradicted her. "Never. Not during the southern rebellion. Not when the Romanians tried to other throw them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."

"They're coming now." I whispered.

"But why!" Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And even if we had, what have we possibly done that could bring this down on us!"

"There's so many of us." I answered dully.

"That doesn't answer the crucial question, why!" Carlisle moaned again.

"Go back to he future, Alice. Look for the trigger, search!" Jasper pleaded.

"It came out of no where Jazz, I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was looking for Irina. I wasn't where I expected her to be . . ." Alice trailed off. But didn't finish, she started staring again, I watched her visions with her.

_Irina in Italy, speaking to Aro, I cant hear what she's saying. I just see her there. _

We both gasped.

"She decided to go to them." Alice said. "Irina decided to go to the Volturi. And then they will decide . . . Its as if they're waiting for her. Like there decision is already made, and just waiting on her . . ."

I didn't understand, the whole guard wouldn't come if Irina saw Jacob, if Irina was angry with us, that wouldn't mean the volturi come. Why were they coming. Why had they already decided.

Suddenly Bella spoke. "Think of what she saw that afternoon." Bella whispered interrupting whatever Emmett was about to say, something about fighting no doubt. "To someone who'd lost there mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?" Bella cried. She had already got to where we hadn't reached yet. Bella's mind was quicker. More obvious.

"An immortal child." Carlisle explained.

_Oh! Nessie! No! _my family's thoughts pleaded. This couldn't be happening, things were going so well.

I kneeled beside Bella and wrapped my arms around her and Nessie.

"But she's wrong." Bella carried on. "Renesmee isn't like those other children, they were froze, un changing, out of control. Renesmee can control herself and she grows so much, everyday. She changes. She doesn't hurt Charlie or Sue and she even eats some human food, she's smarter than most adults, she knows what is right, what is wrong. There would be no reason . . ." Bella's cries drifted off into her silent mind.

No one spoke for a long time. Silence.

"Its not the kind of crime they hold trial for, love." I said quietly into her ear. "Aro's seen Renesmee in Irina's thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with."

_Oh dear sweet Renesmee, we need to protect her._ Esme thought, there wasn't a way to protect her, we would try of course and we would die.

"But there wrong!" Bella wailed stubbornly.

"They wont wait for us to show them that." I told her.

My beautiful daughter was believed to be a immortal but she wasn't. Renesmee-Bella-Me-Carlisle-Esme-Alice-Rosalie-Emmett-Jasper. We would die.

"What do we do!" Bella demanded. She wasn't giving up. Why was i? 'get a grip Edward', I told myself. We would find a way. We had to.

It was Emmett who answered Bella, his thoughts set on fighting it was so Emmett.

"We fight!" He said calmly.

"We cant win." Jasper said.

_Not Alice, I wont have her hurt._ He thought afterwards.

"Well we cant run, not with Demetri around." Emmett made a disgusting noise.

_We don't run. _He thought. And I though he might have been moaning about the tracker, no. he was disgusted at the thought of running.

"And I don't know we cant win. We have a few options to consider, we don't have to fight alone." He said. Still set on fighting to his death.

_The wolves, our friends, the Denali's. _

Bella's head snapped up. "we don't have to sentence the Quileute's to death either, Emmett."

"Chill Bella. I didn't mean the pack." He lied. "Be serious though, do you think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion, especially with Nessie in so much danger. I was thinking about our other friends."

"Other friends we don't have to sentence to death." Carlisle echoed Bella.

"Hey, we'll let them decide. Im not saying they have to fight with us." I could see his plan forming in his head. "if they'd just stand beside us long enough to make the Volturi stop and listen. Though that would take away any reason for a fight . . ." Emmett explained.

Emmett had a small smile on his face now, Bella looked as if she wanted to hit him. it would have been funny if not for the given situation.

"Yes." Esme said eagerly. She wasn't the fighting type, just like Carlisle. They'd want this settled as easy as possible, as long as no violence was involved. "That makes sense Emmett." She continued. "we only need them to stop for a short minute, and then we can explain."

"We'd need a show of witnesses." Rosalie said harshly.

Esme nodded ignoring Rose's tone. "we can ask that much of our friends."

"We'd do it for them." Emmett grinned.

_Show them Renesmee beforehand, then they will love her and protect her and witness for us._ Alice thought.

"We'll have to ask them just right." Alice murmured. "They'll have to be shown very carefully."

"Shown?" Jasper asked.

Me and Alice both looked down at Renesmee. Then Alice's eyes glazed over.

"Tanya's family- Siobhan's coven. Amun's, some of the nomads- Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." She said.

"what about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe." She allowed. No one wanted to involve the southerners.

"The Amazons." Carlisle asked.

Alice never answered she was stuck in a vision,

_a jungle, blank spaces where vampire's would be and Alice, no, a rainforest?_

It was all so quick and then cut off.

"what was that? Are we going to look for them?" I demanded.

"I cant see." Alice complained.

"That bit in the rainforest Alice?"

"I cant see, Jacob's here. Jasper, come with me, I'll see better outside, away from Nessie too."

"Alice." I demanded irritated.

We could all here Jacob on the stairs.

"Come, Jasper." She said dragging him along. "find everyone, hurry! There's no time, I need to see, you have to find them all!" she yelled running out the door.

Jacob came in then, "Find what?" he asked. "Where'd Alice go?"

No one answered.

_Nessie?_ Jacob thought. _Whats wrong!_ His mind was yelling.

"Is she okay?" he asked Bella, kneeling down in front of me.

_Stupid mutt. _Rose and Emmett thought.

"nothing's wrong with Renesmee." Bella choked out.

"Then who?" Jacob demanded.

"All of us, Jacob." She whispered, her voice grave. It was there in Bella's voice now too. "Its over. We've all been sentenced to die."

**A/N- jeeez, the drama takes its time, right? Sorry for writing slow. Reviews please, means so much. x**


	28. Defection

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**A/N- sorry I haven't updated in a while, im writing right now! Thanks for waiting with me. **

**Chapter 28- Defection.**

We sat there all night long, statues of horror and grief. Every ones thoughts were blank, troubled, painful. I tried to block them out. We were at our limits- frenzied into complete stillness.

Carlisle had barely been able to explain the situation to Jacob, even Emmett stood still, silent and unthinking since then.

The sun rose then, Renesmee would be awake soon, it was then I remembered Alice, where was she? What could she see in her visions? I needed more information, Renesmee would know something was wrong by our lack of movement, breathing, speaking.

I'd spent the whole night staring at Bella, and she continued to stare at me, only once I saw her eyes quickly move to Ness.

Jacob was snoring on the floor in the corner, he kept twitching but his dreams were blank. Dreams of blackness, dark, silent, dead. The other wolves were readying themselves for the upcoming event. Though they too, would only die with us.

The sunlight broke through the back windows then, Bella's skin sparkled, I was still staring, I couldn't live without her, I couldn't lose her, there was nothing we could do now but hope that some day there would be an afterlife for our kind, and we would be with each other again.

We continued to stare, then Alice came to mind again, im sure Bella would be thinking about her too.

"Alice." I said.

My voice seemed to crack the ice, we all melted and moved a little.

_Why is she taking so long. _Carlisle wondered.

_Jasper hasn't came back either._ Esme worried.

"She's been gone a long time." Rosalie murmured quietly.

"Where could she be?" Emmett said now, only slightly louder than Rosalie but still impossibly quiet for him. He took a step toward the door when Esme stopped him.

"We don't want to disturb . . ." Esme started.

"She's never taken this long before." I said new worry splintering me. I felt my eyes widen, fresh with fear and extra panic. "Carlisle you don't think- something pre-emptive? Would Alice have had time to see if they had sent someone for her?"

_Aro._ They all thought his face filling up everyone of their minds, Aro who had seen every corner of Alice's mind, he if anyone would be able to get around her with her unknowingly.

Emmett cussed loudly and Jacob rose to his feet.

In half a second all my family stared at me, then Carlisle and then we darted out the door in a blur, we needed to save Alice.

"Stay with Renesmee." I heard Bella say to Jacob as she ran after us, she was soon behind me and Carlisle then.

_What if they've got her! _Rosalie's thoughts shouted.

"Would they have been able to surprise her?" Carlisle asked worriedly.

"I don't see how. But Aro knows her better than anyone else, better than I do."

"Is this a trap?" Emmett called from behind.

"Maybe." I told him. "there's no scent but Alice and Jasper, where were they going?"

Alice and Jasper's trail was curling into a wide arc; it stretched first east of the house, but headed north on the other side of the river, and then back west again after a few miles, we were back to the river all six of us jumping within a second of each other, I was at the front, following the scent my concentration total.

"Did you catch that scent?" Esme wondered talking about the separate trail going towards the cottage.

"Keep to the main trail." I said sternly. "Were almost at the Quileute border- stay together. See if they turned north or south." I ordered.

_Maybe these mutts will find her. _Rosalie mused.

The wolf smell was suddenly stronger then, my head snapped up to see Sam step out from the tree's in human form.

_I have a note from Alice._ He thought.

"Sam? What is this?" I asked.

_Alice and Jasper was here last night. i let them past, they said they had to leave, they were in trouble, I let them past and ran with them to the sea, I even swam part of the way with them. Alice looked frightened so I guessed it was right of me, now you all look so panicked I don't know if I did the right thing. She said don't follow her trail, she said you needed to stay here and find everyone. I don't know who but she said everyone. _ Sam thought.

I felt my face pale as I read this from his mind, he ignored me and walked straight to Carlisle to explain, my family's face's paled to as he gave Carlisle a note.

Don't look for us, there isn't time to waste.

Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair,

All of the nomad's that you can find. We'll seek out

Peter and Charlotte on the way.

Were so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no

Goodbye's or explanations, it's the only way for us.

We love you.

We stood frozen again, "Alice has decided to leave us." Carlisle said.

_Things are that bad hey. _Sam thought.

I was the first to move of the statues of pain again, and only to answer his thoughts.

"Yes things are that dangerous."

"Enough that you would abandon your family?" he asked disbelieving.

_Leave them, two man down. What good is that. _He thought as well.

I wanted to growl at him, they left because it was best for them.

"We don't know what she saw, Alice is neither unfeeling nor a coward, she just has more information than us." I said defensively.

At least he looked guilty for letting them past.

"we would not-" Sam began.

"You are bound differently than we are." I snapped. "we still have our free will."

His chin jerked up, his eyes staring at me flat black, two wolves showed themselves behind him. Like I'd waste time fighting him.

"but you should heed the warning." I went on. "this is not something you want to involve yourselves in, you can still avoid what Alice saw."

He smiled grimly. "We don't run away." Paul snorted behind him.

_Unlike some._ He added in his thoughts. I ignored him. he just wanted to keep his pride. There would be no glory at the end of all this, I didn't see the point.

"Don't get your family slaughtered for pride." Carlisle interjected quickly.

"As Edward pointed out, we don't have the same freedom that you have, Renesmee is as much our family now as she is yours, we have to protect her even if we didn't want to."

"Thank you Sam." Carlisle said about to turn around and run back.

"Im sorry. I shouldn't have let them past."

"You did the right thing. Alice is free to do what she will. I wouldn't deny her that liberty."

_She chose to come to us, she chose to leave us. I never created her, I couldn't keep her, it was always her choice. Always. _Carlisle's thoughts were remorse I didn't want to listen.

_I will miss her, I hope to see her again before we die. I love you Alice. _Esme's silent tears were hard to listen too, her face was full of sadness.

_We must fight! We must kill Demetri, especially, for Alice's sake. If what she saw was her capture then Demetri would be able to find her. _Emmett thought. Making sense for once. But then he growled.

"Im not going down without a fight!"

We would all fight, what else was there? And we would involve others because that's what Alice had said for us to do, then we would die and anyone who stood with us would die, if we got enough of us maybe we would kill one or two of them, but still no one worth killing.

We turned around and ran back home. We ran automatically now, not the same panicked hurry.

as we got to the river, Esme's head lifted. "There was that other trail- it was fresh."

"Its just Alice and Jasper early this morning." I said.

Esme nodded and pouted, I heard Bella turn to the right then.

"Bella?" I asked emotionally as she hesitated.

"I want to follow that trail." She insisted.

"it probably just leads back to the cottage."

Then I'll meet you there."

Pain and loneliness filled my body. She thought I would let her walk away from me, we had limited time as it was.

"Im coming with you, we'll meet you at home Carlisle."

_Okay._ He answered in his thoughts.

"I couldn't let you walk away from me- it hurt just to think of it."

She held my hand and we ran, following the trail.

"Lets hurry, Renesmee will be awake." I said speeding up.

Sure enough the trail led to the Cottage, in a curculios route away from the house. Didn't she want us to know she was here?

"She left Jasper to wait for her and came here?" I wondered. That didn't make sense. Why would Alice leave Jasper?

Bella looked deep in thought.

"give me just a minute." She said pulling her hand free as we got to the door.

My forehead creased. "Bella?" why did she want to go alone? I wished again that I could read her thoughts.

"Please? Thirty seconds?" she asked.

She darted through the door before waiting for my answer, I waited thirteen seconds and then walked through the door. I couldn't bare to have her not by my side.

I walked in and she was burning one of her books.

"what's going on Bella?"

"Alice was here, she ripped a page out of my book to write her note on."

"why?"

"I don't know why."

"then why are you burning it?" I demanded. If Alice ripped one page out of it, im sure it didn't make a difference to the story, its not like she would have time to read it anyway.

"I-I-I-" she frowned letting frustration and pain cover her face. Damn it for not letting me read her mind.

"It seemed appropriate." She answered.

"we don't know what she's doing." I told her.

"when we were on the plane to Italy- on our way to rescue you . . .she lied to Jasper so that he wouldn't come after us. She knew that if he faced the Volturi, he would die. She was willing to die herself rather than put him in danger, willing for me to die, too. Willing for you to die."

Was Alice running to save Jasper? Did she see capture for her instead of death, did she see herself with Aro and Jasper alone. I shook the thoughts out off my head and didn't answer.

"she has her priorities." Bella said then.

"I don't believe it." I was arguing with myself. "Maybe her plan would work for the rest of us, but he'd be lost if he stayed. Maybe . . ."

"she could of told us that." I disagreed with myself. "but would Jasper have gone, if she sent him away? No. probably not."

"Maybe." Bella agreed. "we should go home, there's no time."

I took her hand and we ran into the house, there was a globe on the table and they were all dressed in running shoes and wear away jeans.

_Were going to find the others, Renesmee will need to be shown to them. _Carlisle thought.

"were to stay here?" I asked. Looking at Carlisle.

"Yes. Alice said you will need to show then Renesmee very carefully." He replied.

"There's a lot of ground to cover."

"were splitting up." Emmett said then.

"Good luck." I told them all.

"you too, we all need it." Carlisle said and they departed.

Renesmee touched Jacob's face then.

_Are Grandpa's friends coming to help? _She asked him.

"I don't know if they'll come Ness. I do hope they do though, it seems were a little bit outnumbered at the moment." Jacob answered.

Then she jumped to Bella and showed her all our faces. And then lingered on Alice's.

_Where is Alice?_

I don't know, but she's Alice, doing the right thing, as always." Bella muttered to her.

Renesmee sighed and shown her lots of pictures of Alice.

Alice and the clothes, Alice and the camera, Alice and Jasper. The longing intensified.

_I miss Alice._ Renesmee thought.

"Yes, I miss her too." Bella whispered.

Bella's face looked like she was choking on the air she sucked in, Renesmee pulled back, Bella looked like Esme had this morning, she wanted to cry.

A tear welled up on the edge of Renesmee's eye then. Bella wiped it away with a kiss. Renesmee touched her eye in amazement and then looked at her fingertip.

"Don't cry." Bella told her. "Its going to be okay, your going to be okay. I will find you a way through this."

I hoped we could find a way through this, I knew Bella knew something but tried to ignore it, if she wanted me to know she would tell me. I needed to rain my curiosity in. we would try.

**A/N- please please please review, I want to know who's still reading! :D **


	29. Irresistable

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter29- Irresistible.**

I stood in our cottage facing the fire whilst Bella took Renesmee to her cot, she wanted to pretend everything was normal for Renesmee's sake. Tanya's family would be here in the morning- I hoped they would listen. How was I going to explain it to them? What if they reacted the same as Irina.

I heard Bella's footsteps behind me.

"Edward I-" she started.

I didn't let her finish, I kissed her quickly and passionately, roughly. We hadn't had our own time in the last few days and I needed it now more than ever. My tongue explored the inside of Bella's mouth. Her eyes showed one million un- answered questions but she didn't ask them. Instead she kissed me back.

I pushed her into the bedroom and growled. This wasn't the time to enjoy ourselves but if we was going to die in one month then I wanted to love her as much as I could.

I quickly chucked my T-shirt of and ripped open Bella's buttons whilst she undid the zip of my trousers. I kept my lips crushed to hers as I slid down her pants with my feet, and then my own. She growled now too and pushed me onto the bed.

With Bella lying on top of me I quickly undid her un-wanted bra and pushed my hips upwards. Her hands roaming around my chest she slowly pushed herself downwards and I was inside her.

The sun hit us then and Bella pulled herself away from me. I couldn't stand to let her go but we had a job to do.

Renesmee would be awake soon.

Bella pulled her out of her cot and she was awake, well her thoughts were awake anyway but she kept her eyes closed.

"Edward will you teach me how to fight." Bella suddenly asked. What! I wont let her fight them. Too dangerous. I wont let her be hurt. I froze.

_NO FIGHTING!_ Nessie's thoughts screamed at me.

"if it comes to a fight, there wont be much any of us can do." I hedged. Wanting her to drop the subject.

"Would you leave me un able to defend myself?" she asked her voice even.

_No Mama! No fighting! _

I swept my eyes across Bella and then planted them on our daughter. Bella wouldn't be asking this if she knew Nessie was awake.

"when you put it that way . . .I suppose we should get to work as soon as we can."

She nodded too, and we started to the house, we ran but didn't rush.

I didn't want Bella to fight, but if it came to a fight she couldn't just stand there and be killed, of course she would need to hit back.

"What would you say there biggest advantage is? Do they even have a weakness?" she asked then.

_NO FIGHTING! _Renesmee wailed again. I looked at her. _Sorry Dad. _She thought.

"Alec and Jane are there greatest offence. There defensive players hardly ever see any real action."

"Because Jane can burn you-mentally at least. What does Alec do? Didn't you say he was more dangerous than Jane?" Bella asked.

"Yes. In a way he in the antidote to Jane. She makes you feel the worst pain imaginable. Alec, on the other hand makes you feel nothing. Absolutely nothing."

"How is that worse than Jane if he's an antidote?"

"Because he cuts of your senses altogether. You cant see anything, hear anything, smell anything, feel anything. You are utterly alone in the blackness; you don't even feel it when they burn you."

Bella shivered.

"That only makes him equally as dangerous as Jane. In that they can both incapacitate you, make you into an helpless target. The difference between them is like me and Aro. Aro only hears the mind of one person at a time, Jane can only hurt the one object of her focus. I can hear everyone at the same time."

"And Alec can incapacitate us all at the same time?" Bella finished.

"Exactly."

We walked in silence for a few moments when Bella said- "do you think Alec is a very good fighter? I mean, if he didn't have his gift, I wonder If he's even ever tried. . ."

"what are you thinking?"

"well, Alec probably cant do that thing to me can he, if what he does is like Aro, you and Jane. Maybe . . .if he's never really had to defend himself, and I learned a few tricks."

I could see where this was going, I cut her off abruptly. "No. I mean, surely you are immune to his power, but he would have had practice Bella, he's been with the volturi for centuries, I cant make you that good a fighter in a few weeks."

"Maybe. Maybe not. It's the one thing I can do that no one else can, maybe if I juts distract him for a while . . ."

_NO MAMA!_ Nessie thought. Id forgot she was awake.

"Please Bella."

"Be reasonable."

"I will try and teach you what I can, but please don't think about sacrificing yourself as a diversion."

She just nodded and didn't speak. I knew she would still be planning by herself just not letting me in on her plans. I sighed.

We got to the house, Jacob was sitting on the porch waiting for us. "Tanya shouldn't be that long now, we should be ready." I told them.

We sat there listening to the cars speed past on the highway none of them slowing.

"What if they don't like me?" Renesmee whispered into Bella's neck.

"Of course they'll like-" Jacob started to say but Bella silenced him with a glare.

"They don't understand you Renesmee, because they've never met anyone like you." Bella explained. "Getting them to understand is the problem."

Then in a quick burst Nessie showed Bella pictures of all of us,

_Vampire, human, wolf. Me? _she thought.

"your special, that's all." Bella assured her.

She shook her head in disagreement and ran over all our strained faces in her thoughts and said- "this is my fault."

"No!" Jacob, Bella and I all said at exactly the same time. But before we could argue further we heard the sound we'd been waiting for, an engine slowing, a car turning.

I darted around the corner waiting by the door and left the others in the other room.

_Wonder what the problem is._ They all mused.

I opened the door before they could knock.

"Edward!" Tanya enthused.

"Hello, Tanya. Kate, Eleazar, Carmen."

"Is Carlisle alright?" Tanya asked then, looking around the room.

"physically, Carlisle is fine. He had to leave- find some friends."

"Physically?" Tanya's voice sharpened.

"I mean that the whole of my family is in very grave danger. But before I explain, promise me you will listen to everything I say before you react. I am begging you to hear me out."

"were listening Edward. we promise to hear you out." Tanya said then.

"Okay, now listen in the other room, what do you here?"

_A heart. A werewolf heart. I should of known. _Kate thought.

"a werewolf. I can hear his heart." Tanya said.

"and what is that thrumming, is it a bird?" Carmen asked.

"No, but remember what your hearing. Now what do you smell?"

_Werewolf. _

"Besides the werewolf." I added.

_Bloodsuckers. _Jacob added in his thoughts.

"Is there a human there?" Eleazar whispered.

"No." Tanya disagreed. "Not human . . .but closer to human than the rest of the scents here . . .what is that Edward? I don't think I've smelt that fragrance before."

"you most certainly have not Tanya. Please, please remember what your hearing is something entirely new to you."

"I promised I would listen Edward."

"Okay. Bella, bring out Renesmee."

Bella brought Renesmee out and moved her hair so that she could be seen with Jacob following behind.

_IMMORTAL CHILD! _ Tanya and Kate both thought staggering back. They crouched against the wall hissing and Eleazar threw himself in front of Carmen in a protective crouch.

"Oh please." Jacob complained under his breath.

"you promised to listen." I pleaded with them.

"some things cannot be heard! How could you do this Edward, do you know what this means!" Tanya exclaimed.

"we have to get out of here." Kate said reaching for the doorknob.

"wait." I pleaded. "remember what you here, what you smell, Renesmee is not what you think she is." I had to let them have there shock first, I didn't want to fight them. Renesmee looked worried, Bella looked pained and Jacob thought they were being pathetic.

"there are no exceptions to the rule." Tanya hissed.

"Oh Tanya! You can here her heartbeat!" I shrieked.

"her heartbeat?" Carmen asked stepping around Eleazar.

"she's not a full vampire child, she is half human."

_Nonsense! _Kate thought.

"hear me." I said. "Renesmee is one of a kind. I am her father, not her creator, her biological father. Bella conceived, carried and gave birth to Renesmee whilst she was still human. It nearly killed her. I was hard-pressed to get venom into her heart to save her."

"I've never heard of such a thing." Eleazar said his shoulders stiff. At least he wasn't crouching anymore.

"Physical relationships between vampire's and humans are not common." I answered, dark humour in my tone. "Human survivors of such trysts are even less common, wouldn't you agree cousins?"

Kate and Tanya scowled at me.

_Hilarious Edward. _they thought.

_Impossible._ Eleazar thought.

"come now, Eleazar, surely you can see the resemblance." I said putting my face next to Renesmee's.

Carmen came closer, softening to my thoughts, "you seem to have your mothers eyes." She said to Renesmee in a small calm voice. "and your fathers face." And then as if she could not help herself Carmen smiled.

Renesmee's answering smile was dazzling. She touched Bella's cheek wondering if she could touch Carmen's cheek.

"do you mind if Renesmee tells you about it herself?" Bella asked Carmen.

"do you speak little one?" Carmen cooed.

"Yes." Renesmee said in her high soprano voice, all of Tanya's family flinched except Carmen. "but I can show you more than I can tell you."

Renesmee touched Carmen's cheek then and Carmen stiffened. Eleazar was at her side instantly trying to pull her away.

"wait." Carmen told him.

Nessie showed her everything.

_Mama held me, then I was born, mama is Bella and father is Edward, then I grew bigger and mama came back, red eyes and I loved her. Grandpa is Carlisle and he measures me everyday because I grow too much. Auntie is Rosalie and Alice and Uncle is Emmett and Jasper. Nanny is Esme. Jacob is my Jacob and Jacob is in a werewolves pack. Charlie is granddad too, and sue is granddad's friend. Alice has left because she wasn't safe. You can watch me grow. _

"she really is your daughter isn't she." Carmen breathed. "such a vivid gift, it could only have come from a very talented father!"

"do you believe what she showed you?" I asked.

"without a doubt!"

"Carmen!" everyone groaned.

Carmen nudged Eleazar forward, "show him, _mi querida."_

Renesmee grinned with Carmen's acceptance and touched her hand to Eleazar's head.

"_ay caray!" _he spit and jerked away from her.

"what did she do too you?" Tanya asked, her and Kate stepping closer.

"she's just trying to show you her side of the story." Carmen soothed them.

Renesmee frowned. "watch, please."

He shuddered when it began again but then opened his eyes.

"Ah, I see." Eleazar commented.

Renesmee showed Kate and Tanya the same thing and then they all loved her.

"there is that grave danger you told us about, surely from the Volturi. How did they find out about her?" Tanya asked.

"that day Bella saw Irina in the mountains, she had Renesmee with her, Alice saw Irina go to the Volturi." I explained.

"Irina did this! To you, to Carlisle!" Kate hissed.

"she was angry, think about your first thoughts when you saw her. The Volturi arrive in a month, there all coming."

"Impossible!" Eleazar hissed and starting pacing the floor trying to reason with himself.

"Where are the others, Edward? Carlisle and Alice and the rest?" Tanya asked.

"Looking for friends who might help us." I told them.

"Edward, no matter how many friends you find, we can only die with you."

"Were not asking you to fight with us, just to witness Renesmee's growth. If we find enough witnesses to make the Volturi pause and then we can explain."

"well we can certainly witness that!" Carmen decided. "we'll be able to promise that we've seen her mature ourselves, how could the Volturi ignore such evidence?"

"how indeed." Eleazar mumbled.

"Yes, we can witness for you, we will decide later what more we might do." Tanya said then.

"Tanya, were not asking you to fight with us. Please don't think we expect that."

"if the Volturi wont pause to listen to our witness we cannot simply stand by, though of course I can only speak for myself." She said looking to Kate.

"do you doubt me so much sister." Kate said. Tanya grinned "well, it is a suicide mission after all."

Kate flashed a grin back and then shrugged nonchalantly- "im in."

"I, too will do what I can to protect the child." Carmen added, then like she couldn't resist- "May I hold you, _beb_é _Linda?"_

_Yes. Yes. Yes._ Nessie thought.

Renesmee reached eagerly toward Carmen delighted with her new friend. Carmenhugged her tightly and murmured to her in Spanish.

Maybe everyone would accept Renesmee as easily. Maybe we had hope.

**A/N- reviews please! Means so much.**


	30. Talented

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Chapter 29- Talented.**

"What is the werewolves part in this?" Tanya asked then eyeing Jacob.

_Always in your trouble, ay. _She added in her thoughts.

_So we can kill some bloodsuckers. _Jacob thought.

He also answered Tanya before I had chance too.

"If the Volturi wont stop to listen about Nessie, I mean Renesmee." He corrected himself. "We will stop them."

_Nessie? Her nickname I guess. _Carmen thought.

_Silly child. _Tanya thought.

"Very brave child, though that would be impossible for more experienced fighters than you are." Tanya said.

"You don't know what we can do." Jacob disagreed.

Tanya shrugged. "It's your life, certainly to spend as you choose."

Jacob's eyes flickered to Renesmee-still in Carmen's arms with Kate hovering over them-and it was easy to read the longing in them.

_Because she is my world now. Nessie-Nessie-Nessie._ He thought.

"she is special that little one, hard to resist." Tanya mused.

"A very talented family." Eleazar murmured as his pace quickened, his tempo increasing flashing from the door to Carmen every second. "A mind reader for a father, a shield for a mother, and then whatever magic this little one brings. I wonder if there is a name for what she does, or if it is the norm for a vampire hybrid. As if such thing could ever be called normal! A vampire hybrid indeed."

Did he just call Bella a shield? Id forgot to ask Eleazarabout the powers and talents of vampire's.

"Excuse me." I said. "What did you just call my wife?" I asked in a stunned voice, grabbing Eleazar's shoulder and looking at Bella.

He looked confused. "a shield, I think.- she's blocking me now, so I cant be sure."

Bella stared at Eleazar her eyebrow's furrowing a dent between them. Of course, a shield, she shielded us all!

"A shield!" I repeated bewildered.

"Come now Edward, surely if I cant get a read on her you cant either?" Eleazar asked.

"No, but I've never been able to, even when she was human." I murmured.

"Never?" Eleazar blinked. "Interesting. That would indicate a rather powerful latent talent. If it was manifesting so clearly even before the transformation. I cant feel a way through her shield to get a sense of it all. Yet she must be raw still- she's only a few months old." He looked at me exasperated now. "and apparently unaware of what she's doing. Totally unconscious. Ironic. Aro sent me all over the world to search for such anomalies and you simply stumble across it by accident." He shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked confused. "How can I be a shield?"

_Hmm. That was only the name the Volturi gave it._ Eleazar thought.

"I suppose we were overly formal about it in the guard. In truth categorizing talents is a subjective, haphazard business; every talent is unique, never exactly the same thing twice. But you are fairly easy to classify. Talents that are purely defensive, that protect some aspect of the bearer, are always called shields. Have you ever tested your abilities? Blocked anyone besides me and your partner?" Eleazar asked Bella now.

"it only works with certain things." Bella told him. "My head is sort of . . .private. But it doesn't stop Jasper from being able to mess with my mood or Alice from seeing my future."

_Limited, but strong surely. _

"Purely a mental defence, limited bur strong." Eleazar said nodding to himself.

"Aro couldn't hear her." I interjected. "though she was human when they met."

Eleazar's eyes widened. Everyone was listening to our three way conversation now.

"Jane tried to hurt me, but she couldn't." Bella said. "Edward thinks Demetri can't find me, and that Alec can't bother me, either. Is that good?"

Of course it was good. She could protect herself from all mental things us vampire's could do.

Eleazar still gaping- nodded. "Quite."

"A shield!" I said with deep satisfaction. "I never thought of it that way. The only one I've ever met before was Renata, and what she did was so different."

Eleazar had recovered slightly now so he could answer me without gaping. He'd stopped pacing and started staring. Carmen and Nessie was on the couch listening intently.

"No talent ever manifests in precisely the same way, because no one ever thinks in exactly the same way."

_Renata and Mama are shields? _Renesmee wondered.

"Who's Renata? What does she do?" Bella asked.

"Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard." Eleazar told her. "A very practical kind of shield. And a very strong one. You see Renata is a shield against physical attack. If someone approached her-or Aro, as she is always close beside him in a hostile situation- they find themselves diverted. There's a force around her that repels, though its almost un-noticeable. You simply find yourselves going in a different direction than you wanted with a confused memory of why you wanted to go that other way In the first place. What she does isn't actually physical though. Like the vast majority of our gifts, it takes place inside the mind. If she tried to keep you back, I wonder who would win?" he shook his head. "I've never herd of Aro's or Jane's gift being thwarted."

_Jeez, that's pretty cool. My best friend is a shield. _Jacob thought.

"Mama your special." Renesmee told Bella.

_Is it just herself she protects? Or others, too? _Kate mused.

"Can you project?" she asked curiously.

"Project?" Bella asked.

"Push it from yourself. Shield someone besides you."

"I don't know. Ive never tried. I didn't know If I should do that."

"Oh, you might not be able to. Heaven knows I've been working on it for centuries and the best I can do is run a current over my skin."

Bella stared at her mystified.

_What, is she a shield too? _Jacob thought, actually interested.

"Kate's got an offensive skill. Sort of like Jane." I told Bella.

She flinched away from her and Kate laughed.

"Im not sadistic about it." Kate assured her. "Its just something that comes in handy during a fight."

Bella grabbed Kate's arm hard and pulled at her.

_Ouch! Let go. Ugh! Why isn't she shocking!_ Kate thought.

"You have to teach me what to do!" Bella demanded.

"Maybe- if you stop trying to crush my radius!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"Your shielding all right." Kate said. "That move should of shocked your arm off. You didn't feel anything just now?"

"That was hardly necessary Kate." I grumbled.

"No, I didn't feel anything." Bella butted in. "Were you doing your electric current thingy?"

"I was hmm. I've never met anyone who couldn't feel it, immortal or otherwise."

"You said you project it, on your skin."

Kate nodded. _I don't try much. Just when im bored. . ._she thought. "It used to be just my palms. Like Aro."

"Or Renesmee." I added.

"But after a lot of practice I can run the radiate the current all over my skin, anyone who tries to touch me drops like a human that's been Tasered. It only downs him for a second but that's long enough."

I stopped listening to there conversation and walked up to Eleazar. He was pacing again with Carmen and Renesmee, Tanya and Jacob all staring at him.

_Aro only comes when he wants to keep something for himself, he has no way of getting that without ordering a fight, he's found reason in Renesmee from Irina's thoughts. When he finds out she's not an immortal he might try to keep her, he wont care about any reasons or rule's he's made before. He will want Renesmee, if he see's her gift. He will want Edward, Alice and most defiantly young Bella. It doesn't make sense though. He wouldn't cheat his own rule's but he might, if the guard don't know about it, then why not? In the past, he's made a pattern that the guard wouldn't notice. He'd let them destroy all the coven all but the one who he wanted, then he would grant that one remaining vampire a place In the guard, Chelsea would tie them to Aro, make them want to work for him._

"can you think of one exception though?" I asked Eleazar.

"I don't want to think of them that way." He said. "But if your right."

"it was your thought."

"okay, if im right. I can't ever grasp what that would mean, it would change everything about the world we've created for ourselves. What I was a part of, what have I done?"

It wasn't his fault. It was Aro, immortality wasn't enough, he wanted power, royalty. He had a bodyguard, he would do anything to get more, we are a powerful family.

"Your intentions were always best Eleazar." I assured him.

"what would that matter?"

Tanya put a hand on Eleazar's shoulder comforting him,

"what did we miss my friend? I want to know so I can argue with these thoughts. You've never done anything worth castigating yourself this way."

"Oh haven't i?" he snapped back.

_Oh dear. Edward?_ she turned to me.

"Explain."

I explained to Tanya his thoughts on why so many of the Volturi would come to punish us, that they might be in hope of keeping some of us. About Chelsea bonding us to Aro.

"we all understood why Chelsea was necessary in a battle, so she could split up the truthful ones from the liars, the ones who broke the rule's to ones who hadn't, none of us ever thought that it was to break there bonds, to influence the chosen one of the coven, she must of influenced them, made them think they wanted to please the guard."

"How strong is her gift?" Tanya asked.

_I don't want to loose any of you, what if she breaks our family bond? _

"I don't think she'll be able to break our bonds, ours are out of love, real love and not blood or power." Eleazar assured her.

"as far as I no, Aro's never wanted anyone as much as he wants Alice."

Bella's mouth dropped open then,

"Is that why Alice left?" she gasped.

"I think it must have been, to protect herself from Aro's power. She doesn't want herself to be in his hands."

_Alice has left?_

_Aro wants Alice? _Tanya's family was thinking.

"He wants you too." Eleazar reminded me.

"Not nearly as much. I cant really give him anything he doesn't already have, and beside's Aro knows me and he knows how unlikely it is that he'll get me, he wouldn't want to steal my will because of Carlisle."

"He knows your weakness too." Eleazar said nodding towards Bella who was now listening to this conversation too.

"It's nothing we need to discuss now."

He ignored my hint and continued. "He probably wants your mate, too regardless. He must have been intrigued by a talent that could defy him in its human incarnation."

I changed the subject quickly. "I think the Volturi were waiting for this, for some pretext to come, and now they think we have a immortal child its there perfect chance."

_Never, I don't think they'd do that to us. _Carmen thought.

"If the Volturi are abusing all the trust us immortals have placed in them . . ." she murmured.

"what would it matter? Who would believe it? And if anyone did anyway nothing would change. No one can stand against them." Eleazar said.

"Though some of us are apparently insane enough to try to." Kate muttered.

"your only here to witness Kate." I said shaking my head. "What ever Aro's goal I don't think his ready to tarnish the Volturi's reputation for it. If we can take away his argument from this he'll be forced to leave us in peace."

"Of course." Tanya agreed.

_What the hell? _Jacob thought. _This don't make sense._

No one looked convinced, no one spoke for a few moments until we heard the sound of tires turning off the highway onto our drive.

"Oh crap Charlie!" Bella muttered. "Maybe the Denali's could hang out upstairs until-" Bella started.

"No." I said in a distant voice. "It's not your Father." My gaze focused on Bella, "Alice and Jasper decided to send Peter and Charlotte after all. Time to get ready for the next round."

**A/N- Ready for more 'stinking leeches?' as Jacob would say. REVIEWS are always welcome! ****Thankyou! ****3**


	31. Company

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 31- Company.**

Our enormous Cullen house was more crowded than anyone would think possible, it only worked out because none of us slept, apart from Jacob and Nessie, and none of us needed cooked food apart from Jacob and sometimes Nessie.

Mealtimes were dicey though, most of our visitors weren't 'vegetarians' in that aspect, but were co-operative in going out as far away from Forks as possible to hunt. This was hard for Jacob, knowing he was living in a house full of immortals that drank from humans, humans his tribe was supposed to protect. Bella didn't like there hunting either, though I tried to tell her that they would be feeding on humans no matter where they were in the world.

We'd replayed the introduction we gave the Denali coven over and over, first Peter and Charlotte who had never herd of an immortal child, then Siobhan and her mate Liam, who were easy to convince after there friend Maggie told them we were telling the truth, she had a gift for it, then Amun who dramatically refused to be touched by Renesmee even after Benjamin and Tia, the other 2members of his coven told him what they'd saw, he also wouldn't let his mate, Kebi to touch Renesmee.

"Has that Benjamin got a talent that draws people to him?" Bella asked me when we were alone.

"it's not that, his gift is so singular that Amun is terrified of losing him. Much like we had planned to keep Renesmee from Aro's knowledge"- I sighed- Amun has been keeping Benjamin from Aro's attention, he changed Benjamin knowing he would be special."

"What can he do?"

"Something Eleazar's never seen before, something I've never herd of. Something that even your shield would do nothing against." I grinned my crooked smile at her, "he can actually influence the elements- wind, earth, water and fire. True physical manipulation, no illusion of the mind. Benjamin's still experimenting with it and Amun tries to turn him into a weapon but you've seen how independent he is, he wont be used."

"You like him." Bella summarised.

"He has a very clear sense of right and wrong, I like his attitude."

Amun's attitude was something else, and he and Kebi kept to themselves, though Benjamin and Tia were well on their way to being good friends with both the Denali and Irish covens. We hoped that Carlisle's return would ease the remaining tension with Amun. We didn't need arguing with friends at this point.

Emmett and Rose had started sending individuals of Nomad's. Garrett came first he enjoyed a challenge and got talking to the Denali sisters quickly, then Mary and Randall came, they listened to Renesmee carefully and announced that they would stand with us if the Volturi didn't pause, too.

After a week Carlisle and Esme returned, all of us immediately felt better when they were home, they brought with them one more friend, Alistair, he preferred to wonder alone. We heard him one night talking to himself in the attic- "of course they will know I was here." He said. "No way to keep it from Aro at this point. Centuries on the run, that's what this will mean. Everyone Carlisle's ever talked to in the last decade will be on their list. I can't believe I got sucked into this, what a fine way to treat your friends." He moaned on. He was just sulking, he probably wouldn't get over it though.

And then the day after another pair of unexpected friends arrived, Alice and Jasper must of sent them. They were the amazons,

"Zafrina and Senna!" Carlisle greeted them both, "but where's Kachiri?" I've never seen you three apart!"

"Alice told us we needed to separate, that you needed us here, but she needed Kachiri somewhere else. She said to hurry that it was important?" Zafrina answered and asked.

They allowed Renesmee to tell her part of the story and listened very carefully and then they loved her too, Renesmee was curious about there wild clothing and mad hair, too.

Personally I was thrilled to have them here, Zafrina was enormously talented, she had the gift to put an illusion in your head and make you believe you are there, she can also use her gift on as many people as she wanted at the same time.

Me and Bella had a long conversation Zafrina as I described the illusions Bella was immune too, Renesmee got fascinated with our conversation and wanted to see the pictures herself.

_Can I see? Can I see please? _Nessie thought over and over.

"Can I see please?" she then said out loud.

"What would you like to see?" Zafrina asked.

"What you showed daddy."

I watched as an illusion of a rainforest filled Renesmee's mind for a few seconds, then her eyes focused and a great smile lit up her face.

"More." She commanded.

After that first illusion Renesmee walked with Zafrina all day swapping pictures so Bella decided I needed to learn her to fight. We practiced on the meadow and I had her pinned to the floor after two seconds, she could have wrested her way free but I didn't let her, instead I jumped up and stood still, staring.

"Im sorry Bella." I said.

"No, Im fine. Lets go again."

"I cant."

"what do you mean you cant? We just started!"

I didn't answer.

"Look, I know im no good at this yet, but how can I be if you wont let me practice."

I just stood there, I couldn't think of Bella as a target, I couldn't.

Playfully she sprang at me and we both fell to the ground, pressing her lips to my neck. "I win." She announced.

My eyes narrowed but I didn't speak. I didn't no what to say.

"Edward? What's wrong? Why won't you teach me?"

"I just can't . . . bear it. Emmett and Rosalie know as much as I do. Tanya and Eleazar probably know more, ask someone else."

"That's not fair!" she yelled like a little kid who's mother wouldn't buy him a toy. "You helped Jasper before- you fought with all the others, too. Why not me? What did I do wrong!"

I sighed, she always blamed herself. Silly Bella. "Looking at you that way, analyzing you as a target. Seeing all the ways I can kill you . . ." I flinched. "It makes it too real for me. We don't have so much time that it will really matter who your teacher is. Anyone can teach you the fundamentals."

She scowled.

I touched her pouting lip and smiled, "Besides the Volturi will stop. They will be made to understand."

"But if they don't! I need to learn this!" Bella insisted.

"Find another teacher."

When Bella wasn't fighting or with Renesmee she was in the back yard with Kate trying to project her shield, I encouraged her in this, it was better than fighting and probably more useful to her too. I know Bella wanted to protect Renesmee more than anyone, she was still just a baby.

I was willing to be the guinea pig in this training, and I received shock after shock after shock from Kate. It wasn't painful, well actually it was but it didn't really hurt me, and it motivated Bella more, she got her shield around me a few times but then it slipped. Kate at least was enjoying herself.

Bella preferred to work with Zafrina, though her illusions were just as bad but at least not painful.

"Hey." I said to Bella cheerfully as Kate's 'low' shock barely stung me. "that one didn't even hurt. Good job."

_Ha. More of these then. _Kate thought.

I sighed. "Again Kate." Bella grunted then, wrapping her arms around me as she tried to push the shield over both of us.

Kate pressed her hand to my arm. _High shock coming your way._

I sighed in relief as the pain never come, "Nothing that time." I said smiling.

"Good." Bella huffed.

"That wasn't low either" Kate added raising her eyebrows. "Get ready." She warned as she pressed her hand to me again. This time i shuddered and a low hiss escaped my teeth.

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Bella chanted.

"Your doing an amazing job Bella." I assured her.

_I know, she needs more motivation. _Kate thought.

"Your doing good, but you can do better, you need more motivation." Kate said.

Bella's lips curled back and she snarled.

"Nessie, do you want to come and help your mother?" Kate asked her.

_Don't worry Edward, I wont touch her, promise._

_Yes! _Renesmee thought, running from Jacob's arms behind us and jumping into Bella's arms.

"No" Bella half snarled. "Absolutely not Kate." She hissed.

"But Mama, I want to help." Renesmee said touching Bella's face.

_Mama, Nessie, together, a team. _She showed Bella these thoughts.

Kate took a deliberate step in Bella's direction.

"Stay away from us Kate!" Bella warned.

"No." Kate said taking another step as a vicious snarl ripped through Bella's throat, maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"Be careful Kate." I warned.

_Im not going to shock Nessie._ She thought. Looking at me now, "can you hear anything from Ness?" she asked me.

No, I couldn't. her thoughts were unusually silent. "No. nothing at all." I answered. "Now give Bella some space to calm down Kate."

"We don't have time to do this gently Edward-" she started.

_She's got the potential too, she doesn't need a rest, she's doing great._

"Just back off a minute Kate, please." I said in a more polite tone.

Renesmee touched Bella's face, calming her.

_Daddy is on it, Kate wasn't going to hurt me._ she thought showing her.

"Okay, Kate try again." Bella said.

"Wait." Zafrina said. "Nobody panic, raise your hand when you get your sight back."

There was a shocked gasp from everyone there- Kate, Eleazar, Carmen, Tanya, Maggie, Garret, Benjamin, Tia, Siobhan everyone but Senna who was used to this.

I could still see perfectly fine, and so could Renesmee, luckily. Zafrina's illusion wasn't a pretty sight as I read it from everyone's minds. Kate was ten feet away but she raised her hand, Bella's shield seemed to be like a dome around us. Kate blinked dazed from the image but then was entirely focused, she smiled at Bella.

"Fascinating!" I murmured. "Its like one way glass, I can read everything there thinking both sides of the shield, I still cant read your mind though Bella, I wonder. . . hmmm" I trailed off when an image of skulls and burning flashed into my head then abruptly cut off.

"Can I have a minute" Bella gasped.

_So I hear Kate can put a man on his back. Bet she cant. I'll ask her. For curiosity's sake. _Garrett thought.

"I wouldn't Garrett." I warned him.

He just smiled. "I hear you can put a vampire on his back, that's hard to believe." He said to Kate.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Maybe it only works on the weak or the young, im not sure. But you look strong and muscular, offering to try?" Kate asked waddling her fingers about. They had a thing for each other.

Garrett grinned then very confidently touched his index finger to her palm, he gasped loudly and bucked to his knee's then to his back his head smashing a piece of granite rock into two it was hard to watch.

_Oh my god. Ouch! _Garrett thought.

_Kate! _ Tanya thought though she was dyeing to laugh.

"wow." Garrett said then standing up.

"did you enjoy that?" she asked sceptically.

"im not crazy." He laughed shaking his head, "but that was something."

"that's what I hear."

I rolled my eyes at them. Then I heard Carlisle talking to someone at the front door.

"did Alice send you?" Carlisle asked.

We all ran inside curious to the new visitors.

"No one sent us." A whispery voice said. It reminded me of the ancients at the Volturi but it wasn't them.

"Then what brings you hear now?" Carlisle asked.

"Word travels" a different voice answered.

_We hear the Volturi are coming and there will be a fight where they are slaughtered. We couldn't miss it for the world. _They thought.

"We heard whispers that the Volturi were moving against you, and that you would not stand alone, them whispers are obviously true."

"We are not challenging the Volturi. There has been a misunderstanding, were only looking for witnesses and these are our witnesses. We need the volturi to listen. We haven't-" Carlisle started but was cut off.

"we don't care what you did. Or how you did it. We've been waiting a millennium and a half for the Italian scum to be challenged, we will be there when they are defeated."

We showed the Romanians Renesmee but they didn't touch her, they didn't care.

"We don't care what they think you have done, we will help you defeat them" the vampire's at the door whispered there names were Vladimir and Stefan.

"we're not planning on fighting the Volturi, but your more than welcome to observe" Carlisle said.

"Then we'll just cross our fingers." Stefan began.

"And hope we get lucky." Vladimir finished.

In the end we had pulled together seventeen witnesses- the Irish, Siobhan, Liam, and Maggie; The Egyptians, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia; the Amazons, Zafrina and Senna; the Romanians; Vladimir and Stefan; and the nomads, Charlotte and Peter, Garrett, Alistair, Mary and Randall- to supplement our family of eleven. Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen insisted on being counted as part of our family.

Vladimir and Stefan were the two remaining Romanians they wouldn't touch Renesmee but they showed no aversion to her. They were mysteriously delighted with our alliance with the werewolves, they watched Bella practice her shield, listened to me answer unspoken questions, watched Benjamin pull geysers of water from the river or sharp gusts of wind from the still air with just his mind.

_These vampires are amazing. _Stefan thought.

_The Volturi will defiantly loose some members. _Vladimir thought.

Their eyes glowed with the fierce hope that the Volturi had finally met their match.

We didn't hope for the same things, but we all hoped.

**A/N- there's your vamps, what do you think?**


	32. Visiting Charlie

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**A/N- guysssss, I haven't had any reviews in time :(((( it makes me wonder if anyone's actually reading this :||| ahh well, im not giving up just yet. There's only so much more to go :)) please review though, ****pretty****please**** ? **

**Chapter 32- Visiting Charlie.**

"Charlie, we've still got that strictly need-to-know company situation going on. I know it's been more than a week since you last saw Renesmee, but a visit is just not a good idea right now. How about I bring Renesmee over to see you?" Bella asked Charlie when he rang for the eighth time this past three days.

_Yay! Grandpa! Please! _Renesmee thought.

"Ugh, need to know, right. Okay kid." I heard Charlie say at the other end of the line. "Can you bring her over this morning? Sue's bringing me lunch, she's just as horrified about my cooking as you were when you first showed up." Charlie laughed.

"This morning will be great, the sooner the better." Bella told him.

"Will Jake be with you guys?" Charlie asked then.

Bella looked at me, then looked at Jacob. "Probably."

Charlie didn't know about werewolf imprinting but anyone could notice the attachment between Renesmee and Jacob.

_A ride in the Ferrari I hope. _Jacob thought.

I was right to reveal the 'after car' when Jacob was awake, he did show the right amount of enthusiasm, Bella said that she liked it, but she preferred to run. She didn't show the right level of enthusiasm but I guess that's one thing that will never change.

Bella, Nessie and Jacob went then, "see you later Edward, love you." Bella said walking out the door.

"miss you already." I said shutting the door behind them.

_Thank god for giving me the morning without any stinking leeches, well apart from Bella but she's just Bella, I don't mind her stink. _Jacob thought as they got in my Volvo.

I didn't want to nose in on there conversation so I went to talk to Carlisle.

With Bella, Nessie and Jacob gone I decided I might as well hunt, I had nothing better to do as Bella wouldn't be getting much practice with her shield today and I really didn't want to listen to Alistair grumbling in the attic again.

"Tanya?" I asked walking into the front room where Tanya, Eleazar, Zafrina, Senna, Benjamin, Maggie and Amun were in discussion about the powers of us immortals and the Volturi.

She looked up, "Yes Edward?"

"Would you like to accompany me in hunting this morning?"

"Yes, of course."

_Speaking of hunting, im starving. Well I'll wait, Edward doesn't want us hunting in Forks. _Maggie thought.

Though I hated the fact that they'd be hunting humans I'd rather them be somewhere else than here.

"Maggie, if you feel the need to hunt, then please take on of our cars, you can go out as far as possible if you'd like." I said.

"Thank you, Edward." she replied gratefully.

Me and Tanya took of then into the forest, we came across a patch of squirrels but they weren't very fun to hunt. Instead we carried on towards the mountains, there wouldn't be many mountain lions up here and I'd be lucky if I found one but there were plenty of deer and lions.

Just then we found the scent of three dears running towards us, they'd turn around when they smelt us but I didn't mind a chase.

_Shall we? _Tanya thought.

I looked at her and nodded.

We chased the deer for about two miles north when we caught up to them, I pounced taking down the buck, not to be outdone Tanya went for second biggest male.

I snapped the unfortunate animal's neck so he would die quickly without unnecessary pain then bit into his weak skin, letting the warm red blood trickle down my throat. I took my time, enjoying the taste, I wasn't really thirsty but my eyes were darkening so I might as well of hunted.

In a matter of minutes id drained the blood from the lifeless animal, I let the taste of the blood roll on my tongue, Deer weren't very satisfying but they did the job as good as anything else.

I looked up to see Tanya push her dead animal away.

_Yum. Nothing like a good old dear. _She thought sarcastically.

"Are you done?" I asked.

"Yes, I think so. We can carry on if you'd like?"

"No, im fine. I don't think we'll find anything better around here anyway."

"There's a lot more bears by Denali, were easily satisfied." She said wiping the remaining blood from around her mouth.

"I prefer mountain lions, not as big but the taste is always better."

"But bears are stronger, more fun." She argued pushing my shoulder and running. I chased after her and caught up easily- pouncing in front of her into a big pile of leaves.

She scowled at me as leaves and twigs messed up her hair.

_Not amused Edward. _She thought grudgingly.

"Race you." I taunted. "You can have a head start." I mocked.

With that she ran off into the forest towards the house, she was half way when I started running, I leaped over the river at the same time as her.

"Your slowing Tanya." I laughed as I reached the door three seconds before her.

"I let you win." She lied as I opened the door,

Carlisle was deep in conversation with Emmett, Rosalie and Eleazar, Tanya went to join Kate and Garrett, I was sure that if we survived this upcoming event that he'd leave with the Denali's.

Garrett had tried hunting vegetarian style, he didn't like it much and preferred human blood but he was up for anything. He agreed that he would hunt animals with Kate on the next hunt.

_Nice hunt, son? _Esme thought, walking towards me.

"It was okay, only found some deer's though."

"Oh." Was all she said.

_You look like you enjoyed yourself, though. _She thought.

"I did. It was fun, Tanya's very good at distracting my mind." I sighed thinking of my wife and daughter, I didn't no what I would do if I ever lost them, I couldn't lose them to the Volturi, we wouldn't join them, we would live together pr die together.

Esme saw my distress and hugged me tight.

"Edward, things will be okay, the Volturi will stop and listen, they have to!"

"I no, Im hoping they do. They need to, but I don't know how I can live if they don't. If it comes to a fight and they want Bella, of course Aro will want her second best to Alice when he hears of her gift. Esme, what am I going to do?"

"Edward, enjoy the time you have. They will stop Edward, they will. Bella wouldn't chose to go with Aro son, im sure she'd rather die."

Esme was comforting me, and it was working, Bella wouldn't go with Aro and the Volturi would stop. I hoped on the hope of hoping for this to happen.

I decided to go to my piano to play for Bella when she came home, I went to practice a song. I hadn't touched the piano since the night Alice left but I would today.

**A/N- really short chapter, I no. sorry but since im sticking to the story there wasn't much to right in Edwards point of view.**


	33. Declared

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 33- Declared.**

I heard Bella's car pull into the drive way and started my song on the piano, I was welcoming her home. I heard the car door's open and morphed the song over a bridge and into her lullaby.

The front door opened and I turned my head and smiled, continuing to play.

"Welcome home." I said to her and she smiled. "Did you have a good time with Charlie today?"

"Yes. Sorry I was gone so long. I stepped out to do a little Christmas shopping for Renesmee. I know it wont be much of an event but . . ." she shrugged.

Christmas? I hadn't even thought about it. My lips turned down and I quit playing to face Bella. I put one hand on the waist and pulled her to me.

"I hadn't thought much about it, if you want to make an event of it-"

"No." she interrupted me. "I just didn't want to let it go without giving her something."

"Do I get to see?" I asked.

"If you want to, its only a little thing." She said pulling out a little jewellery bag "It caught my eye from the window of an antique store while I was driving by."

She shook a little golden locket into my palm. It was round with a slender vine border carved around the outside edge of the circle. I popped open the tiny catch and looked inside. On one side there was space for a small picture and on the other an inscription in French.

_Plus que ma propre vie._

"Do you know what this means?" I asked Bella.

"The shopkeeper told me it says something along the lines of 'more than my own life' is that right?"

"Yes, he had it right." I looked up at her probing. She met my gaze for a moment then looked away. I knew she was hiding something. But like yesterday I tried to ignore it.

"I hope she likes it." Bella muttered.

"Of course she will." I said standing up. "Lets take her home."

She hesitated.

"What?" I demanded.

"I wanted to practice with Emmett a little."

_Yeah sure. _Emmett thought grinning at Bella, "the forest needs thinning."

I frowned at him, then at Bella. She didn't need to practice right now. We wouldn't be fighting anyway.

"There's plenty of time for that tomorrow."

"Don't be ridiculous." She complained. "There's no such thing as 'plenty of time' anymore. That concept does not exist. I have a lot to learn and-"

I cut her off. "Tomorrow." My expression fierce and demanding.

She didn't argue, and neither did Emmett.

_Tomorrow Bella. _Emmett thought.

We went to see Charlie on Christmas day, Bella, Renesmee, Jacob and I. All of Jacob's pack were there, plus, Sam, Emily and Sue. It was good to have the werewolves there they provided the right buzz, Bella was a terrible actress and you could tell she wanted to get out of here. I however was a far better actor.

Renesmee wore her new clothes of Rosalie with the locket of Bella, strapped into her jacket was the MP3 player I had brought her and filled it with all my favourites. Jacob had brought her a Quileute version of a promise ring, I had gritted my teeth over that but Bella didn't seem bothered.

I had ordered Charlie a gift as Bella had completely forgot, and brought him a new fishing sonar system.

When the day came to an end I drove us home, there was some bickering inside the house and I scanned the thoughts of the vampires for reason. Alistair.

"Alistair has gone." I mumbled opening the door.

Inside the front room was where the main confrontation was taking place, around the walls were lines of spectators, in the middle of the room Amun was hissing at Carlisle and Benjamin.

I pulled Bella and Renesmee close to me and went to Esme's side.

"Amun, if you want to go, no one is forcing you to stay." Carlisle said calmly.

"Your stealing half my coven Carlisle!" Amun shrieked. "Is that why you called me here? To steal from me?"

_He's stealing Benjamin, he called me here so he could keep him for himself to fight against the Volturi, he doesn't want me here, just Benjamin. _Amun thought. His thoughts were ridiculous, Benjamin agreed with me.

Carlisle sighed, Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Carlisle picked a fight with the Volturi, endangered his whole family, just to lure me here to my death." Benjamin said sarcastically. "Be reasonable Amun, im committed to do the right thing here- Im not joining anyone else's coven. You can do whatever you want, of course- as Carlisle pointed out."

_He doesn't own me. He just thinks he does. _Benjamin thought on top of that.

_I hope he really doesn't think im stealing from him. _Carlisle thought.

"This won't end well." Amun growled. "Alistair was the only one sane here. We should all be running!"

_The cheek. _Tanya thought.

_Wimp. _Jacob added in his thoughts.

_Oh my god Amun. _Tia and Benjamin thought.

"Think of who your calling sane." Tia murmured in a quiet aside.

"Were all going to be slaughtered!" Amun roared now.

"Its not going to come to a fight." Carlisle insisted.

"You say!"

"If it does, you can always switch sides Amun, im sure the Volturi will appreciate you help."

_Yeah, they'll need it. _Jacob thought childishly.

"Perhaps that is the answer!" Amun sneered at Carlisle.

"I wouldn't hold that against you Amun, we have been friends for a long time but I would never ask you to die for me."

_But your asking my coven too. _Amun thought and then said more controlled- "But your taking my Benjamin down with you."

_My Benjamin? I am independent. I am my own. _Benjamin thought.

Carlisle put a hand on Amun's shoulder but he shook it off.

"I'll stay Carlisle, but it might be to your determent. I will join then If that's the road to survival. You're all fools to think that you can defy the Volturi." He scowled then glanced at Renesmee in Bella's arms. "I will witness the child has grown, that's the truth. Anyone can see that."

"That's all we've ever asked." Carlisle reminded him.

Amun grimaced, "But not all your getting, it seems." He turned on Benjamin "I gave you life, your wasting it."

_MY LIFE AMUN! My life. _Benjamin's thoughts were furious.

_Cant that boy decide for himself? _Kate thought.

Benjamin's face was harder and colder than ever- "It's a pity you couldn't replace my will with your own in the process; perhaps then you could have been happy with me." Benjamin growled.

Amun's eyes narrowed and he left with Kebi.

"They're not leaving." I whispered quietly to Bella, "But he wasn't bluffing when he spoke of joining the Volturi."

"Why did Alistair leave?" she whispered back.

"No one can be positive, he didn't leave a note, but from his mutters its clear that he thinks a fight is inevitable. Despite his demeanour, he actually does care too much for Carlisle to stand with the Volturi. I suppose he decided the danger was too much." I shrugged.

Our conversation was clearly just between the two of us, but everyone could hear it.

"From the sound of his mumblings it was a little more than that. We haven't spoken of the Volturi agenda, but Alistair worried that no matter how decisively we can prove our innocence the Volturi will not listen. He thinks they will find an excuse to achieve their goal."

That had heads turning, and all thoughts based on the Volturi's own law. Would they break it? We didn't know.

"I do so hope Alistair was right about this." Stefan murmured to Vladimir. "No matter the outcome, word will spread. Its time our world saw the Volturi for what they've become. They'll never fall if everyone believes this nonsense about them protecting our way of life."

"At least when we ruled, we were honest about what we were." Vladimir mumbled back.

Stefan nodded. "We never put on white hats and called ourselves saints."

"Im thinking the time has come to fight." Vladimir said. "How can you imagine we'll ever find a better chance than this?"

"Nothing is impossible, maybe someday-" Stefan argued.

"We've been waiting fifteen hundred years, Stefan. And they've only gotten stronger with the years." Vladimir paused and looked at Bella again; he wasn't surprised that we was watching. "If the Volturi win this conflict, they will leave with more power than they came with. With every conquest they add to their strengths. Think of what that newborn alone could give them"- he jerked his chin towards Bella, "and she is barely discovering her gifts. And the earth mover." Vladimir continued, nodding towards Benjamin this time. "With their witch twins they have no need for the fire torch or the illusionist." His eyes moved to Kate and Zafrina, who like everyone else was listening in on their conversation.

Stefan looked at me then, "Nor is the mind reader exactly necessary. But I see your point, they will gain much if they win."

"More than we can afford to let them gain, wouldn't you agree?" Vladimir asked.

Stefan sighed. "I think I must agree and that means . . ."

"That we must stand against them while there is still hope." Vladimir finished.

"If we can just cripple them, even expose them . . ."

"Then someday, others will finish the job."

"And our long vendetta will be repaid. At last."

They locked eyes for a moment and then whispered "it seems the only way," in unison.

"So we fight." Stefan declared.

"We fight." Vladimir agreed.

"We will fight too." Tia said, her usually grave voice more solemn than ever. "We have no wish to belong to the Volturi." Her eyes lingered on Benjamin.

_He won't either. _She thought.

Benjamin grinned "Apparently, im a hot commodity. It appears I have to win the right to be free."

"This wont be the first time I've fought to keep myself from kings rule." Garrett added slapping Benjamin on the back- "Here's to freedom from oppression."

"We stand with Carlisle." Tanya said then, "And we fight with him."

The Romanians' pronouncement seemed to have made the other vampire's feel the need to declare themselves as well.

_Sorry. _Peter thought. Then said, "We have not decided." Looking down at his tiny companion; Charlotte's lips were set in dissatisfaction, she had decided.

_Im not fighting. I refuse to live like that again, we will witness. Sorry._ She thought. She didn't need to be sorry, we only asked for them to witness.

"The same goes for me." Randall said.

"And me" Mary added.

_Might as well add something. _Jacob thought. I rolled my eyes at him.

"The packs fight with the Cullen's." Jacob said. "Were not afraid of Vampire's." he added with a grin.

"Children." Peter muttered.

"Infants." Randall corrected.

Jacob grinned tauntingly.

_Mutts. _Rosalie thought.

"Well, im in too." Maggie shrugged from under Siobhan's restraining hand. "I know truth is on Carlisle's side, I can't ignore that."

Siobhan stared at the junior member of her coven with worried eyes.

_Oh Maggie. _She thought,

"Carlisle." She whispered like no one else was in the room. "I don't want this to come to a fight."

"Nor do I Siobhan, Perhaps you should concentrate on keeping It peaceful." Carlisle smiled.

"You know that wont help." She said.

"It couldn't hurt." Carlisle said.

Siobhan rolled her eyes, "Shall I visualize the outcome I desire?" she asked sarcastically.

Carlisle was openly grinning now, "If you don't mind."

"So, since there's no possibility of a fight, there's no need for my coven to declare itself is there?"

Carlisle and Siobhan laughed.

_What the hell? _Jacob thought.

_Well, that was weird. _Garrett thought.

I went to hunt with Bella, Renesmee and Jacob then.

"Stupid leeches." Jacob muttered. "They think there so superior." He was complaining to himself.

"They'll be shocked when the _infants_ save there superior lives, wont they?" I said.

"Hell yeah." Jacob grinned.

Bella suddenly dropped her kill and stared at it. I left my own kill to run up to her, "Bella, what's wrong?" I asked panicked.

"Renesmee." She whispered.

I listened for the sound of her heart, she was only twenty feet away into the tree's. "She's just through those tree's" I assured her. "With Jacob, she's fine."

"That's not what I meant." Bella argued. Then what? I didn't understand. I waited.

"I was thinking about my shield- you really think its worth something, that it will help somehow. I know the others are hoping I'll be able to shield Zafrina and Benjamin, even if I can only keep it up for a few seconds at a time. What if it's a mistake? What if your trust in me is the reason we fail?"

Her voice was hedging towards hysteria, her shield was doing great and no one expected anything of her.

"Bella, what brought this on? Of course its wonderful that you can protect yourself, but you're not responsible for saving anyone." I soothed- this had came out of no where, she didn't need to worry.

"But what if I cant shield anything!" she demanded in whispered gasps. "This thing I do, its faulty, its erratic! There's no rhyme or rhythm to it at all, what if it does nothing against Alec?"

"Shh." I hushed her. "Don't panic. And don't worry about Alec. What he does is no different than Jane or Zafrina does, its just an illusion- he cant get inside your head any more than I can."

"But Renesmee does!" she hissed frantically. "It seemed so natural, I never questioned it before. Its always just been a part of who she is. But she puts her thoughts right into my head just like she does with everyone else. My shield has hole's Edward!"

Uh-Oh. I'd already discussed this with Carlisle the first time Renesmee ever touched Bella. Now I had some explaining to do.

"You thought of this a long time ago, didn't you?" she accused.

I nodded a faint smile pulling at my lips. "The first time she ever touched you."

She sighed. "And this doesn't bother you? you don't see it as a problem?"

"I have two theories" I told her honestly.

"Give me the least likely first."

"Well, she's your daughter." I pointed out. "Genetically half you. I used to tease you about how your mind was on a differed frequency than the rest of ours. Perhaps Renesmee runs on the same."

She didn't seem happy about this theory.

"But you hear her mind just fine. Everyone hears her mind, and what if Alec runs on a different frequency, what if-"

I put a finger to her lips, she was getting worked up about nothing.

"I've considered that, which is why I think this next theory is much more likely."

She gritted her teeth.

"Do you remember what Carlisle said to m about her, right after she showed you that first memory?"

"He said 'its an interesting twist, like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can.'" She told me.

"Yes. And so I wondered. Maybe she took your talent and flipped it, too." I said. "You keep everyone out." I began.

"And no one keeps her out?" she finished hesitantly.

"That's my theory." I said. "And if she can get into your head, then I doubt there's a shield on the planet that can keep her at bay. That will help. From what we've seen no one can doubt the truth of her thoughts once they've allowed her to show them. And I think no one can keep her from showing them, if she gets close enough. If Aro allows her to explain . . ."

Bella shuddered probably thinking of our beautiful daughter getting close to Aro's greedy, milky eyes.

"Well." I said rubbing her shoulders. "At least there's nothing that can stop him from seeing the truth."

She twisted my words and said- "But is the truth enough to stop him?" she murmured.

I had not answer.

**A/N- I like that chapter, what do you think? Click 'review this chapter' and tell me please? x**


	34. Deadline

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 34- Deadline.**

"Headed out?" I asked Bella my tone nonchalant. I hugged Renesmee a little bit tighter to my chest.

"Yes, a few last-minute things . . ." she responded casually.

I smiled my crooked smile. "Hurry back to me"

"Always."

She went then, and I herd the engine of my Volvo speed down the highway. She had a secret, for definite. The fact that she knew I knew that she had a secret, possible. The secret, I didn't know. And right now I didn't no if I should no. I left it at that and tried to distract myself. Bella wouldn't be gone long and even if she was, Renesmee was with me.

She showed me an image of the stress on my face. And then on Bella's,

_Are you okay? _She thought.

For a little baby she was very observant and smart.

"Nothing you need to worry about, Nessie." I smiled at her, she just nodded.

_Ugh! Stinking leech's everywhere I go! I need normality! _Jacob was thinking.

I decided to take Renesmee over to him, that might cheer him up.

I walked over to him and sat by his side,

"They're here to help, Jacob. You can leave for an hour if you'd like, I know you don't find it comfortable."

"Na, I'll be fine. Just stinks that's all." He muttered, holding his arms out for Renesmee.

She showed him a picture of all the vampire's that were helping Bella, and that loved her, that it was going to be okay.

_Kate and Zafrina help mama with her shield. Emmett helps mama fight. Carmen is my friend now, too. _Renesmee thought.

"Yeah, yeah. These are the good guys, right?" Jacob asked unconvinced.

I laughed at him.

_Were going hunting Edward, you should take Nessie to the cottage. _Carlisle thought as he, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya and Carmen walked out the door. Carmen blowing a kiss to Renesmee, which she returned.

"Lets go, Jacob- im taking Ness home." I told him.

"Sure sure, I'll go for a run or something. Make sure the vamps don't eat me though." He laughed.

I tucked Renesmee into her cot and watched her sleep, I didn't no if Bella was back yet but I guessed she would come here when she was ready.

I sang to Renesmee her own lullaby for a majority of the night.

For two days me and Carlisle stayed in the clearing where Alice had seen the Volturi arrive. It was the same killing field where Victoria's newborns had attacked last year, we had survived that, I only hoped that we would survive this.

Since Bella was hopefully invisible to Demetri we guessed he would be tracking either Carlisle or myself. Bella stayed with me of course, this could well be the last time we were together.

We set up a tent for Renesmee a few yards back into the protective forest, Jacob stayed with her and it was like déjà vu as we ended up camping in the cold again, with Jacob. So much had changed since last June.

It started to snow again the night before New Years Eve. This time the flakes did not melt away into the stony ground of the clearing. When Jacob snoring loudly and Renesmee asleep in the tent the snow made its first ice cover onto the ground, by morning the scene from Alice's vision was complete.

The others started to gather then, preparing themselves. They had all hunted last night in preparation for today's event. Some rich crimson, some light gold.

Me and Carlisle arranged everyone into a loose formation, Peter, Charlotte, Randall and the other witnesses to the side, Carlisle, myself, Emmett, Rosalie Tanya, Kate and Eleazar on the front line, Bella, Renesmee, Benjamin and Zafrina behind us and everyone else at the back.

Soon after we heard the wolves heavy hearts come into the forest behind us. All we had to do now was wait.

_I hope this can be resolved without a fight. _Carlisle thought.

_We will always be together. _Rosalie was thinking, for once about Emmett rather than herself.

Renesmee's eyes were huge as she read the agony on Bella's face.

"I love you." Bella told her. "More than anything."

"I love you, too, Mama," Renesmee answered. She touched her locket at her neck, which held a tiny photo of her, Bella and me. "We'll always be together."

"In our hearts we'll always be together." Bella corrected in a whisper.

Then Bella was whispering so quiet I couldn't here, this might be her secret I didn't think too much of it, I didn't know, I couldn't here, but I did here Renesmee's thoughts.

_No!_ they screeched.

Bella walked back over to me with her present of Aro around her neck and Renesmee with a duffel bag on her back, I cocked an eyebrow but didn't comment on her accessory or Renesmee's.

I put my arm tight around Bella and Renesmee, then with a deep sigh let them go walking to my place on the front line. I had no goodbye, Bella believed in the after life, if it was meant to be, we will find each other again one day.

Siobhan was rubbing her temples, visualising an outcome with no fighting, she was humouring Carlisle but was being serious at the same time.

Everyone's thoughts were pained, thinking of the ones they loved, apart from Vladimir and Stefan.

_The fight will be soon, hopefully we kill them. Especially the witch twins if we get close enough. _Vladimir thought.

_The Volturi have finally met there match. _Stephan thought.

_I love you Mama, I love you father, I love you Jacob, I love you Carmen, I love you Zafrina, I love you grandpa and nanny, I love you uncle Emmett and auntie Rosalie, I love you Alice and Jasper. _Renesmee was thinking, her mind pausing longer on Alice's that anyone else's.

I just hoped Alice never got stole by the Volturi, If this came into a fight, I was killing Demetri, for Alice's sake and anyone who survived this.

The clouds rolled in, diffusing the light so that it could be morning or afternoon, this was exactly like Alice's vision now. The second time I've seen it. We had only minutes or seconds left now.

All our family and allies braced themselves.

From the forest behind me a wolf was moving forward, Jacob.

_Sorry, I cant stand her being in danger, I was too far back, I need to be closer. _He was thinking. I understood.

Renesmee relaxed a bit behind me when Jacob was closer to her.

Without risking a glance behind I reached my hand out behind me towards Bella. She reached the extra distance and I twined our fingers together.

Another minute ticked by and people were getting impatient when I heard Demetri's thoughts.

_There here. _Was all he thought.

I stiffened and a low hiss came through my teeth, my eyes focused north of the forest where the Volturi were approaching us.

We waited as the last seconds past.

**A/N- only a few more chapters left. Reviews are always welcome:D**


	35. Bloodlust

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N- I cut some of Aro's speeches short, if you desperately want them, read the original! :)**

**Chapter 35- Bloodlust.**

They came with Pageantry, with a kind of beauty.

They came in a rigid, formal formation. They moved together, but it was not a march; they flowed in perfect synchronization from the trees- a dark, unbroken shape that seemed to hover a few inches above the snow, an advance so smooth.

There were thirty-two of them. Even if you didn't count the two drifting, waifish black wives, we were still outnumbered. There was just nineteen of us fighting, even counting the ten wolves which makes twenty-nine of us we were outnumbered.

"The redcoats are coming, the redcoats are coming." Garrett muttered mysteriously to himself then chuckled once and took a step closer to Kate on the front line.

_All of them, the entire guard, even witnesses. _Eleazar thought.

"They did come." Vladimir whispered to Stefan.

"The wives." Stefan hissed back from behind. "The entire guard, they did come. It's a good job we didn't try Volterra."

The Volturi's faces were expressionless but there witnesses gave them away, first was shock, then some anxiety as they saw the unexpected force waiting for them, the concern drifted away quickly, they were safe behind the unstoppable Volturi force.

_So many have gathered to kill me. _Aro thought sadly.

Irina showed herself then, she was standing in the middle of the confrontation her face horrified as she saw her sisters standing on the front line.

_Tanya! Kate! What have I done! _Irina thought.

_Surprised Irina? _Kate thought.

_HA! They think there weakly gather is going to stop us form killing them all, we have many plans in place. _Caius thought. He'd let the guard down so quickly. he'd already gave it away.

_Many to keep, so much power to gain. _Aro thought greedily.

A low his escaped my mouth.

"Alistair was right." I whispered to Carlisle.

I felt Carlisle's eyes on me questioningly. _About what?_

"Alistair was right?" Tanya asked.

"They- Caius and Aro- come to destroy and acquire." I breathed as silent as I could, only our side could hear. "They have many layers of strategy already in place. If Irina's accusation appeared to be false, they were committed to find another reason to take offense. But they can see Renesmee now, so they are perfectly sanguine about their course. We could still attempt to defend against their other contrived charges, but first they have to stop, to hear the truth about Renesmee." Then even lower I whispered. "Which they have no intention of doing."

Jacob heard me and gave a little strange huff.

_Sam, come now. Or they wont stop. _Jacob told him.

Just then sixteen other wolves spread out around us, seventeen including Jacob. The Volturi were outnumbered.

I knew Bella would be furious to no that Sam had let so many young children come out as wolves, knowing they might die.

_Werewolves! _Caius thoughts panicked.

The whole Volturi force stopped in place. This was the chance we were waiting for and now we had it. Bella growled and Zafrina and Senna joined her, I squeezed her hand cautioning her to stop.

_Aro, they are werewolves, they need to die. _Caius thought.

_Don't let out our plan Caius. _Aro thought though Caius couldn't hear his thoughts. Marcus didn't seem involved in this conversation, he just looked bored. He didn't really care about the outcome of today. He could see Renesmee was no immortal and wanted to leave.

_Told you we could make them stop. _Jacob thought.

_Edward, Carlisle, young Bella, the family, where's Alice? _Aro thought. His eyes scanning our lines, disappointment covered his face when he realised she was not here. I was now glad that Alice had run.

_Vladimir and Stefan. _Marcus thought.

_How to proceed Aro? _Caius asked in his thoughts. _We should start on Edward, then Carlisle, Eleazar, the strawberry blonde one. _Caius was choosing key targets. Marcus was testing our bonds- very strong.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked low and anxious.

"They're not sure how to proceed. They're weighing options, choosing key witnesses, me, of course, you, Eleazar, Tanya. Marcus is testing our ties to each other, looking for weak points. The Romanians' presence irritates them. They're worried about the faces they don't recognize- Zafrina and Senna in particular- and the wolves, naturally. They've never been outnumbered before. That's what stopped them." I explained.

"Outnumbered?" Tanya whispered.

"They don't count their witnesses" I breathed. "They are nonentities, meaningless to the guard. Aro just enjoys an audience."

"Should I speak?" Carlisle asked.

I hesitated, then nodded. "It's the only chance you'll get."

Carlisle squared his shoulders then took a few paces forward leaving our defensive line.

"Aro, my old friend. Its been centuries." Carlisle said.

_Indeed friend. A friend doesn't make an army to kill an older friend. Rules are rules, he broke them. I punish them. _Aro thought.

"Fair words Carlisle." Aro answered him, moving forward. Renata followed and the guard reacted. Some crouching, some scowling.

_What is he doing! _Caius demanded.

"They seem out of place, considering the army you have made to kill my dear ones." Aro continued.

Carlisle shook his head and held out his hand. "You have but to touch my hand to know that was never my intention."

_Not your intention but what you would do. _Aro thought.

"How could your intentions possibly matter, dear Carlisle, in the face of what you have done?" Aro said.

"I have not committed the crime you are here to punish me for."

"Then step aside and let us punish those responsible. Truly, Carlisle nothing would please me more than to preserve your life today."

"No one has broken the law, Aro. Let me explain." Carlisle held his hand out again.

_We see the child! We are not stupid! _Caius thought stepping to Aro's side. "So many pointless rules, so many unnecessary laws you create for yourself Carlisle." Caius hissed. "How is it possible that you defend the breaking of one that truly matters?"

"No law has been broken." Carlisle told them calmly.

"We see the child!" Caius snapped. "Do not treat us as fools."

"She is not immortal, she is not a vampire. I can easily prove this with just a few moments."

_Im not a vampire! _Renesmee's thoughts shouted then. She needed to be quiet; I was trying to listen to the guard as well.

Caius snarled now- "If she is not the forbidden, then why have you massed a battalion to protect her?"

"Witnesses Caius, just as you have brought." Carlisle gestured to the angry horde at the end of the field, some growled in response. "Any of these friends can tell you the truth about the child. Or you could just look at her Caius. See the flush of human blood in her cheeks."

"Artifice!" Caius snapped. "Where is the informer? Let her come forward." He craned his neck around until he spotted Irina. "You come!"

_Get a move on! _He thought.

Irina just stared at him, Caius snapped his fingers. One of the wives' bodyguards moved to Irina's side and prodded her roughly in the back. Irina blinked twice then walked slowly toward Caius in a daze. She stopped several yards from him her eyes still on her sisters.

Caius closed the distance between them and slapped her around the face.

Tanya and Kate hissed in synchronization. Irina's body went rigid and her eyes finally focused on Caius. He pointed one clawed finger at Renesmee. My vision turned red with hatred and a grumbled bark ran through Jacob's chest.

"This is the child you saw?" Caius demanded. "The one that was obviously more than human?"

Irina peered at Renesmee behind me for the first time, her head tilted to the side concentrating, confusion crossed her features.

_She's bigger? _Irina demanded of herself.

"Well?" Caius snarled.

"I . . .Im not sure." She said her tone perplexed.

"what do you mean?" Caius growled.

_Have they hid the immortal child? Swapped her for human? _He thought.

"she's not the same, but I think it's the same child. What I mean is, she's changed. This child is bigger than the one I saw but-"

Caius' furious gasp crackled through his bared teeth and Irina cut of mid sentence. Aro flitted to Caius' side putting a restraining hand on his shoulder. "Be composed brother. We have time to sort this out. No need to be hasty."

Aro asked Irina if he could have her hand so he could see for himself what she meant, I watched as her image of Renesmee and Jacob in the woods to the image of her now, she looked the same just taller, leaner, skinnier.

"I see. And so we have a mystery on our hands, it seems. It would appear that the child has grown. Yet Irina's first memory was that of an immortal child. Curious."

"That's exactly what im trying to explain." Carlisle said holding out his hand again. Even if Aro knew Renesmee was no immortal child, he had layers of strategy already planned out.

"I would like to have the answers from Edward, is it wrong of me to assume that this breach was not of your making?" Aro asked me.

"There was no breach." I said turning around to kiss Bella and Renesmee then walked forward about to give Aro my hand. I suddenly felt some sort of cover around me I stopped and heard Zafrina say "Easy Bella." I didn't think about it as Aro was about to have every thought I'd ever had. I gave him my hand and watched my life play before my eyes, and Aro's reaction to it, they day I met Bella but Aro had already seen this he skipped across it too our wedding, Isle Esme, our moments of pleasure, it disgusted me to share everything with this monster, I hoped he heard that thought, too. Then Bella being hugely pregnant, me hearing Renesmee for the first time, the birth, the transformation, Renesmee's speeding growth, the wolves, the family, the human family, the hunting trips all to this present day was now in Aro's mind too.

Aro straightened, his eyes focusing. "You see?" I asked.

"Yes, I see indeed." He sounded amused. "I doubt whether any two among gods or mortals have ever seen quite so clearly." He smiled then. "You've given me much to ponder young friend. Much more than I expected."

I didn't answer, he wasn't finished and he didn't let go of my hand.

"May I meet her?" Aro asked- almost pleaded- with sudden eager interest.

"What is this?" Caius asked Aro.

_You didn't plan to meet the child. Just kill. _

"Something you've never dreamed of, my practical friend. Take a moment to ponder, for the justice we intended to deliver no longer applies."

Caius hissed in surprise at his words.

"Peace brother." Aro told Caius. "Will you introduce me to your daughter?" he asked me again. The entire guard hissed at this revelation.

_Meet in the middle? A compromise? _I thought so Aro could hear it.

"Yes. Dear friend. We shall meet in the middle."

We walked towards my side of the field and his guard followed.

"Hold, my dear ones." Aro told them. Renata clinging to his side.

"Master." She whispered.

"Don't fret, my love." He responded "all is well"

_If he goes over there by himself im not responsible for his death. _Marcus thought.

"Perhaps you should bring some of your guard. It will make them more comfortable." I suggested.

Aro nodded. _Of course, I should have thought about that._ He snapped his fingers twice, "Felix. Demetri."

"Bella." I called. "Bring Renesmee . . . .and a few friends."

_Let me go! Let me go! _Emmett's thoughts begged.

"Jacob, Emmett?" Bella asked walking towards me.

The guard started mumbling at her choice of friends.

_I don't trust that werewolf. _Caius thought.

"Interesting company you keep." Demetri told me. I didn't respond but Jacob growled.

"Hello again Bella." Felix said.

"Hey, Felix."

Felix chuckled. "You look good, immortality suits you."

"Thanks so much."

"Your welcome. Its too bad . . ." _too bad were going to kill you in a sec. _his thoughts added.

Bella smiled matching his tone. "Yes. Too bad isn't it."

_Ah! She's wearing my gift. _Aro thought. "You liked my gift?" he then asked Bella. "I thought it might compliment your new face, and so it does."

Jane hissed from the guard and Bella smiled at her.

_He gave her that! _Jane's mind was snarling.

"May I greet your daughter, lovely Bella?" Aro asked then, regaining Bella's attention.

Bella took the last two steps forward meeting Aro, he beamed.

_She's exquisite. _Aro thought.

"Hello Renesmee." Aro said louder.

"Hello Aro." She replied.

"What is it?" Caius demanded. I wanted to rip his head off calling my daughter an 'it'.

"Half mortal, Half immortal." Aro answered him.

_Impossible._ Caius thought.

Aro reached for Renesmee's hand,

_No._ she thought. And put her hand to Aro's face. She showed him her birth, Bella broken and beautiful, Carlisle and the tape measure, her human friends, hunting, drinking human blood and animal blood, eating the raw meat and peas, Jacob, _please don't hurt my family and friends._ She thought at the end.

"Brilliant." Aro smiled.

Renesmee let go and relaxed back in Bella's arms.

"Please?"

"Of course I have no desire to harm your loved ones, precious Renesmee."

Maggie let out an outraged hiss at the lie. _Liar! _Her thoughts screamed.

"So much to discuss. So much to decide. If you and your fury protectors will excuse me, dear Cullen's I must confer with my brothers.

**A/N- please review. Im updating as much as I can, the next chapters might take a while for me to write, lots of work and things to do, sorry if im a while!**


	36. Contrivances

**Disclaimer- im not Stephenie Meyer.**

**Again I've cut the speeches, if you want the full chapter, read the original.**

**Chapter 36- Contrivances.**

Aro didn't join his waiting guard, instead he waved them forward. I started backing up immediately, pulling Bella's arm and Emmett's. We hurried backward keeping our eyes on the advancing threat. Jacob retreated slowest, if he wanted to stay alive he best get a move on. The fur on his back standing up straight, he was baring his fangs at Aro. Renesmee grabbed the end of his tail as we retreated pulling him along with us. We reached our family at the same time the dark cloaks surrounded Aro again.

Now there were only fifty yards between them and us- a distance any of us could leap in the fraction of a second.

Caius began arguing with Aro immediately.

"How can you abide this infamy? Why do we stand here impotently in the face of such an outrageous crime, covered by such a ridiculous deception?"

"Because it's all true. Every word of it, see how many witnesses stand with them to give evidence that they have saw this miraculous child grow and mature in just the short time they've known her. They have felt the warmth of the blood that gestures in her veins."

Caius screwed his forehead trying to think of an argument. His thoughts were coming up blank. After a second he smiled. "The werewolves."

"Ah . . . brother." Aro answered Caius' statement with a pained look.

"Are you going to defend that alliance, too Aro?" Caius demanded. "The children of the moon have been our bitter enemies since the dawn of time. We have hunted them down to near extinction in Europe and Asia. Yet Carlisle encourages a familiar relationship with this enormous infestation-no doubt in an attempt to other throw us, better to protect their warped life style."

Didn't he understand that it was the middle of the day? I cleared my throat loudly and Caius glared at me. Aro placed a hand over his own face as if in embarrassment.

"Caius, it's the middle of the day" I pointed out. "These are not children of the moon, clearly. They have no relation to your bitter enemies the other side of the world."

_Well said Edward. _Rosalie thought.

_I know its daytime Cullen. _He thought.

"You breed mutants here!" he snapped.

"They aren't even werewolves. Aro can tell you about it If you don't believe me." I told him.

_What? _Jacob thought.

_Huh? _Sam thought for all the other wolves.

"Dear Caius. I would have warned you not to press this point if you had told me your thoughts." Aro said. "Though the creatures think of themselves as werewolves, they are not. The more accurate name for them would be shape-shifters, the choice of the wolf form was purely by chance. It could have been a bear or a hawk or a panther when the first change was made. The creatures truly do have nothing to do with the children of the moon. They have merely inherited this skill from their fathers. Its generic- they do not continue their species by infecting others the way true werewolves do."

Caius glared at Aro. _Why are you defending them! _Caius demanded, though Aro couldn't hear his thoughts.

"They know our secret." Caius said flatly.

"They are creatures of our supernatural world, we know their secret, too. They can hardly expose us. Carefully Caius, specious allegations get us no where."

"I want to talk to the informative. Irina." Caius said snapping his fingers, she looked up instantly afraid. She hadn't been paying attention to the conversations.

"So you appear to have been quite mistaken in your allegations." Caius began.

"Im sorry." Irina replied. "I should have made sure what I was seeing, but I had no idea." She gestured helplessly in our direction. _Im so sorry Edward. _she thought without looking at me.

"We all know of your mistake, I meant to speak of your motivations."

"My motivations?" _what motivations? _Irina wondered.

"For going to spy on them in the first place, you were upset with the Cullen's were you not?" Caius prompted. I saw the plan in his head and wanted to growl.

"Yes, because the werewolves killed my friend."

"Would you like to make a complaint against the werewolves, or the Cullen's for siding with them?" Caius asked.

_Since when was there a complaints box Caius! _Tanya snapped in her thoughts.

Irina squared her shoulders. "No. I have no complaint. You came here today to kill an immortal child, there is no child and I take full responsibility for my mistake. The Cullen's have done nothing wrong." She said defensively.

Suddenly Caius snapped his fingers and shown a lighter, three body guards leapt forward and ripped Irina to pieces. She screamed and was burnt.

"Now she has taken full responsibility for her actions." Caius smiled looking at Tanya and Kate on our front line.

_Let the fight begin. _He thought as Tanya and Kate growled and lurched forward.

"Stop them!" I yelled. Jumping out to grab Tanya's arm, she couldn't shake me off before Carlisle had his arms around her, "It's too late for Irina, don't give him what he wants." And she crumpled into my shoulder, tearless sobs. Rose grabbed Kate and was shocked to the ground. Garrett jumped on her then and his eyes rolled back into his head as she shocked him over and over, he didn't let go though, keeping his arms wrapped around her on the snow floor. _Let me go! _Kate's thoughts were squealing when suddenly the shocking stopped, she was still trying but it wasn't touching Garrett, he couldn't feel it. Caius glared at Kate and Garrett in the snow. I looked to Bella, was that her shield doing that? If it was that wasn't what Caius was thinking.

After a moment Kate stood up, she hugged Garrett and he carried her back to the line, the Volturi witnesses were confused. _What was Irina's crime? _Aro was full of discomfort.

_Look at his face! _Vladimir was delighted.

_He's losing his white hat! _Stefan thought.

Aro spoke to some of our witnesses then and Amun and Kebi left, I didn't no if they would come back for Benjamin and Tia or if they would go as a pair from now on, if we survived this.

"There is no broken law." Aro started suddenly. "But does that mean there is no danger? Renesmee is utterly unique, we cant no what she'll grow up to be, even your family is worried about her future. Humans are so smart in science, they believe so much in their technologies that as the faith grows, some day they could actually expose a threat to us." Aro said. "Only the known is safe, the unknown is a vulnerability."

Caius' smile widened.

"Your reaching Aro." Carlisle said in a bleak voice.

"Peace friend." Aro insisted. "Let us look at this from ever side."

_Friend? _Emmett scoffed.

"May I offer a side to be considered?" Garrett asked then.

"Nomad." Aro said, lifting his chin in permission.

"I came here at Carlisle's request, as the others, to witness" he started. "that is certainly no longer necessary, with regards to the child, we all see what she is. I stayed to witness something else. You." he jabbed a finger towards the wary vampire witnesses behind the Volturi. "Two of you, I know. Think carefully on what I tell you now. These ancients did not come here for justice as they told you, we suspected as much ourselves. They came misled but with a valid excuse for their action. Witness now as they sleek flimsy excuses to continue their true mission. Witness them struggle to find a justification for their true purpose- to destroy this family here." He gestured towards Carlisle and Tanya behind him. "The Volturi came here to erase what they call competition. Its difficult to understand I know, but the Volturi look at these strange golden eyes and they see power. I have witnessed the bonds with this family, and I say family not coven. There is no immortal child, they have no reason to be here any longer, and they stay with silly excuses just so they can try to get rid of this family. Well we witness for Carlisle and we will fight with him! Truth is on our side! We will defend our freedom, you will or will not attack it, decide now and let these witnesses see the true issue debated here."

_Ridiculous speech Nomad. _Caius thought.

"A very pretty speech, my revolutionary friend." Aro said smiling.

_Friend. _Garrett spat in his thoughts.

Aro turned to speak to his witnesses, some of them ran, some of them stayed, some of them too confused to decide.

_What are they still here for? What was Irina's purpose? Why did she get killed? _A witness called McKenna thought.

"We are outnumbered dearest ones." Aro said to his guard. "We can expect no outside help. Should we leave this question undecided to save ourselves?"

"No, master." They whispered in unison.

_Just as I thought. _Aro thought smugly.

"Is the protection of our world worth perhaps the loss of some of our number?"

"Yes," the guard breathed. "We are not afraid."

_Alec will blind them all anyway. We will win. _Jane thought.

Aro smiled and turned to the ancients. "Brothers." He said soberly. "There is much to consider here."

"Let us counsel." Caius said eagerly. _So we can get on with the slaughter. _He added in his mind.

"Let us counsel." Marcus repeated in an un-interested tone. _He's not the one risking his own life. _He added.

Aro turned his back on us and the three ancients touched hands, Aro was the one getting all the information but Marcus and Caius provided him with it.

"You remember what I told you?" I heard Bella whisper, I turned to stare at her wide eyed.

"I love you." Renesmee whispered. _I'll always love you Mama._

"I love you too." Bella said back, touching her locket. "More than my own life."

Jacob whined. _I don't want to run, but I'll do it for Renesmee. _He thought.

A big tear welled up on the edge of Renesmee's eye and rolled down her cheek.

"Wait until they're totally distracted, then run with her. Get as far from this place as you possibly can. When you've gone as far as you can on foot, she has what you need to get you in the air." Bella whispered to Jacob.

So this was what she'd been hiding from me.

"This is what you kept from me?" I breathed.

"From Aro." She mouthed.

"Alice?" I asked and she nodded.

Thank my sister for thinking onwards, if we were all going to die, at least Renesmee would still live. It would be up to Jacob to look after her from now on.

I kissed Renesmee's forehead, then both her cheeks.

"You're the only one I could ever trust with her." Bella whispered to Jacob. A big tear welled up on his eye now too.

_I'll look after her, I promise you. I love you Bells, in the right way now. Wish things could of worked out sooner. _Jacob thought.

"Goodbye Jacob, my brother . . .my son." I said.

_Bye blood- Edward, don't worry, I'll look after your daughter, I think I'll actually miss you guys, but its not over yet, we might all live. _Jacob thought back.

_I hate goodbye's. _Esme thought then.

"Is there no hope then?" Carlisle asked.

"There is absolutely hope." Bella murmured to him. "I only know my own fate."

I took Bella's hand, her fate was my fate. We weren't two, we were a whole. Always together, its how it was.

Suddenly we were surrounded by goodbye's and I love you's.

_I love you Kate. _Garrett thought. _Since the day I met you._

"If we live through this, I'll follow you anywhere woman." He whispered to Kate.

"Now he tells me." she muttered back.

Rosalie and Emmett kissed quickly but passionately.

Tia caressed Benjamin's face. He smiled back cheerfully, catching her hand and holding it against her cheek.

_We'll never lose each other. _Tia promised in her thoughts.

Chelsea tried to break our bonds then, but they didn't reach us, I wonder how.

"Get ready." Bella whispered. "It's starting."

**A/N- I cut out most of Garrett's speech, it was so long that it didn't feel right for me to copy it out the book, sorry for any disappointment's caused. **


	37. Power

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter37- Power.**

_Why cant I reach them! _Chelsea demanded to herself.

"Chelsea is trying to break our bonds" I whispered. "But she cant find us here . . ." I immediately looked at Bella. "Are you doing that?"

She smiled grimly, "I am all over this."

_Pain. _Jane thought staring at Carlisle.

I ran to Carlisle, "Carlisle are you alright?" I gasped frantically.

_WHAT THE HELL! _Jane's thoughts demanded.

"Yes, why?" Carlisle asked.

"Jane." I muttered.

_Grrr! Pain, pain, pain, pain, pain, pain. _Jane was trying to hit twelve of us but she couldn't get any of us. We were all safe under Bella's shield. I could only guess that Bella was the only one feeling something, but not Jane's power obviously.

"Incredible." I said when no one was hurt.

"Why aren't they waiting for the decision!" Tanya demanded.

"Normal procedure," I muttered. "They normally incapacitate those on trial so they can't escape."

Bella grinned widely at Jane then, and Jane tried to hurt Bella with her gift.

_Pain! Pain! Why aren't they feeling it! _Jane thought.

The Romanians started chuckling with dark anticipation then, I hadn't been reading there thoughts but they spoke now-

"I told you this was our time." Vladimir said to Stefan.

"Just look at the witch's face." Stefan chortled.

Alec patted Jane's shoulder then soothingly, and then turned to face us, his smile angelic.

_Don't worry sister, I'll get them for you. _Alec thought.

He was going to try and blind us, he'd never tried before I didn't know if Bella's shield would hold against it.

"Are you okay?" Bella chocked out. Probably worrying if I'd lost my sense's yet.

"Yes." I whispered.

"Is Alec trying?" she asked.

I nodded. "His gift is slower than Jane's, it creeps, it will hit us in a moment."

A strange clear haze was oozing across the snow in our direction then, it was almost invisible on the snow, human eye's would never have noticed it.

_Crap! _Benjamin thought then.

Suddenly there was a low rumbling on the ground beneath us, a gust of wind blew the snow into sudden flurries between us and the Volturi soldiers. Benjamin was trying to blow the mist away but it carried on untouched.

The triangular formation of the Volturi ancients broke apart when, with a racking groan, a deep narrow fissure opened in a zigzag shape across the ground in front of us. The earth rumbled for a moment and snow fell into the sudden whole, but Alec's mist skipped right across it.

_Damn! _Benjamin thought.

_Good power kid, but mine is stronger. _Alec thought smugly from the other side.

Aro and Caius stared at the whole in the earth with wide eyes, Marcus stared too, but with no emotion.

_Wow. _Aro commented.

_Interesting. _Caius commented.

Jane was smiling now.

They didn't speak, they just waited. Like us watching the mist creep towards us, suddenly it hit a wall and started travelling upwards, you could see the outline of Bella's shield perfectly now, you could see how she's pushed it away from the front line but perfectly inched around everyone else's body.

There were gasps on both sides.

"Well don't Bella." Benjamin cheered in a low voice, she smiled in reply.

_Amazing. _Aro thought.

_Bella's doing that! _Jacob thought proudly.

_No way! _Jane and Alec both thought.

_Look at their faces! _Vladimir thought.

"im going to have to concentrate." Bella told me. "When the fight starts its going to be hard keeping the shield around the right people." Obviously she would be number one priority now.

"I'll keep them off you." I promised her.

"No, you have to get Demetri, Zafrina will keep them off me."

Zafrina nodded. "No one will touch this young one."

"I'd go after Jane and Alec myself but I can do more good here." Bella said.

_Im having Jane missy. _Kate thought and then hissed- "Jane's mine! She needs a taste of her own medicine."

"And Alec owes me many lives but I will settle for his." Vladimir growled. "He's mine."

"I just want Caius." Tanya added.

The others started divvying up opponents, too, but were quickly interrupted.

Aro, staring calmly and Alec's ineffective mist. Finally spoke.

"Before we vote." He began. "Let me remind you, whatever the counsels decision, there need to be no violence here."

I snarled out a dark laugh.

Aro stared at me sadly, "It will be a regrettable waste to our kind to lose any of you. But you specifically, young Edward, and your newborn mate. The Volturi would be glad to welcome many of you into our ranks. Bella, Benjamin, Zafrina, Kate. There are many choice's before you. Consider them."

_Id rather die. _Benjamin thought.

_What join or die, I'll die first, thanks. _Kate thought sarcastically.

And as for Bella, I didn't no what she was thinking, but I know that she'd never let Aro own her. She, too would rather die.

_I guess you've made your choices. _Aro though sadly as Chelsea's attempts to make us want to work for the Volturi failed.

"Let us vote." Aro said with reluctance.

Caius spoke with eager haste. _Kill them all. _He thought then said- "The child is an unknown quantity. There is no reason to allow such a risk to exist. It must be destroyed, along with all who protect it." He smiled in expectation. He didn't understand true family bonds. And he never would.

_Dear Caius. _Marcus thought bored. "I see no immediate danger. The child is safe enough for now. We can always re-evaluate later, let us leave in peace."

_Shut up brother, we will be leaving anyway. _Caius thought his smile not quavering.

"I must make the deciding vote, it seems." Aro mused.

_5minutes, tops! Make them wait, were on our way! We have another hybrid! _Someone thought, then I realised, Alice! She was coming!

"Yes." I hissed.

I felt everyone's confused stare on my face.

_Poor kid, he's lost it. _Stefan thought from behind me.

If Alice was coming, with a hybrid then Renesmee wasn't one-of-a-kind! She could live!

"Aro?" I called, nearly shouted across the field.

Aro hesitated a moment assessing my mood. "Yes, Edward? You have something further . . .?"

"Perhaps." I said pleasantly, controlling my un-explained excitement. "First, could I clarify one point?"

"Certainly." Aro said raising his eyebrows polite interest in his tone.

_Maybe he'd like to join us. _Aro thought.

Beside me I felt Bella grit her teeth.

"The danger you foresee form from my daughter- this stems entirely from our inability to guess how she will develop? That is the crux of the matter?"

"Yes, friend Edward." Aro agreed. "If we could be positive . . .be sure that, as she grows, she will be able to stay concealed from the human world- not endanger the safety of our obscurity . . ." Aro trailed off shrugging.

_2minutes! _I heard Alice think.

"So . . .if we could only know for sure," I suggested. "exactly what she will become . . .then there would be no need for a counsel at all?"

"If there was some way to be absolutely sure." Aro agreed not seeing where I was leading too. "Then, yes. There would be no question to debate."

_But were not sure, you don't know. _He thought on top.

"And we would part in peace, good friends once again?" I asked.

Aro seemed confused, "Of course, my young friend. Nothing would please me more." He lied.

_Lying about the 'please me more' bit Edward. _Maggie thought in warning.

I chuckled. "Then I do have something to offer you."

Aro's eyes narrowed. "She is absolutely unique, her future can only be guessed at."

"Not absolutely unique." I disagreed. "Rare, certainly, but not one of a kind."

_Pain. _Jane though stabbing it in my direction this time, trying to cause a fight.

"Aro, would you ask Jane to stop attacking my wife?" I asked. "We are still discussing evidence."

Aro raised one hand- "Peace, dear ones. Let us hear him out."

Jane stopped attacking but bared her teeth at Bella, I saw through her thoughts that Bella grinned back.

_I'll wipe that smile of your face when I kill you. _Jane thought.

_Im here! _I heard Alice think.

"Why don't you join us, Alice." I called loudly.

"Alice!" Esme whispered in shock. _She's home._

"Alice!"

"Alice, Alice, Alice!" others murmured.

_She's here! _Aro thought. "Alice." He breathed.

Both sides were motionless in expectation, the Volturi witnesses scowled in confusion, _who was Alice? _

Alice danced into the clearing then with Jasper, Kachiri and two strangers behind her, it was obvious who the half vampire was as he was a little slower and you could hear his fluttering hybrid heart. Alice leaped lightly over the edges of the dissipating mist that lapped Bella's shield. I reached out to touch her arm as so did, Bella, Esme and Carlisle. There wasn't time for any other welcome, Jasper and the others followed through the shield.

All the guard watched as they saw how easy it was to get through Bella's shield.

_She's the number one priority, it will be easy to kill her. She's a newborn. _Alec thought.

_Her shield doesn't protect there body's! just their minds! Easy to kill. _Jane thought.

I stiffened furiously at their thoughts, as soon as Aro gave the orders they would all be on Bella, I would have to protect her, so would Zafrina. She'd have to blind as many as possible as soon as the fight started.

I spoke to Aro again now, distracting him from his image's of Alice in a black cloak at her side.

"Alice has been searching for her own kind of witnesses these past few weeks, and she has not come back empty handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you have brought?"

Caius snarled, "The time for witnesses is past, cast your vote Aro!"

_Silence, dear brother. We have time. _Aro thought holding up a finger to silence him.

Alice stepped forward, "This is Hulien, and her nephew Nahuel."

"Speak Hulien." Aro commanded. "Tell us of the witness you were brought here to say."

"I am Hulien, A century and a half ago, I lived with my people, the Mapuche. My sister was Pire. She came to me one day and told me of the angel who found her in the woods, that visited her by night. I warned her. As if the bruises on her skin were not warning enough. I knew it was the Libishomen of our legends, but she would not listen, she was bewitched." Hulien sighed. "She told me when she was sure her dark angel's child was growing inside her. I didn't try to discourage her from her plan to run away- I knew even our Father and Mother would have the child destroyed, Pire with it. She searched for her demon angel but found nothing. I cared for her, hunted for her when her strength failed. She ate the animals raw, drinking there blood. I needed no more confirmation of what she carried in her womb. I hoped to save her life before I killed the monster.- But she loved the child inside her. She called him Nahuel, after the jungle cat, when he grew strong and broke her bones- and loved him still. I could not save her, the child ripped his way free from her, and she dies quickly, begging all the while that I would care for her Nahuel. Her dyeing wish- and I agreed. He bit me though, when I tried to lift him from her body. I crawled away into the jungle to die. I didn't get far, the pain was too much. But the child found me, he struggled to my side and waited for me, when the pain ended her was curled up at my side, sleeping. We hunted the villages near our forest, we have never come so far from home but Nahuel wished to see the child here."

"Nahuel, you are one hundred and fifty years old?" Aro questioned.

"Give or take a decade." Nahuel answered. "We don't keep track."

"And you reached maturity at what age?"

"About seven years after my birth, I was full grown."

"And you haven't changed since then?"

"Not that I've noticed."

A shiver racked through Jacob's body, this was going to be difficult for him.

"And your diet?" Aro pressed.

"Mostly blood, but some human food too, I can survive on either."

_Did he change Hulien to a vampire? _Aro thought, seeking new excuses.

"You were able to create an immortal?" Aro asked looking at Hulien.

"Yes, but none of the rest can."

The rest? There were others of Renesmee's kind.

A shocked murmur ran through all three groups, ours, the Volturi, the Volturi witnesses.

_There's more?_ Everyone was thinking.

It was Aro who asked what we were all thinking about. "The rest?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"My sisters." Nahuel shrugged.

_So, she skipped some of the story. There must be more. _Aro thought.

"Perhaps you would tell us the rest of your story, for there seems to be more." Aro said.

_God Aro! Who cares?_ Caius thought.

"My father came looking for me a few years after my mother's death." Nahuel started. "He had two daughters, but no sons. He expected me to join his as my sisters did. He was surprised I wasn't alone. My sisters are not venomous, but whether that's due to gender or a random chance . . .who knows? I already had my family with Hulien, I was not interested in my father. I see him from time to time, I have a new sister, she reached maturity about ten years back."

_Disgusting! _Caius thought, for once I agreed with him. This man who was Nahuel's father was killing women just so he could have more kids.

"Your fathers name?" Caius asked through gritted teeth.

"Joham." Nahuel answered. "He considers himself a scientist. He thinks he's creating a new super-race." He made no attempt to disguise the disgust in his tone.

Caius looked at Bella. "Your daughter, is she venomous?" he demanded harshly.

"No." Bella responded. Nahuel's head snapped up at Aro's question, his eyes seemed to bore into Bella's face.

_She's alive! The girls mother survived the birth! _Nahuel thought.

Caius growled. "We take care of the aberration here, and then follow it South." He urged Aro.

_So much love, she'd die for her daughter, her family. So brave, she risked her life for this girl and now were about to kill her, why? There is no danger anymore. _Aro thought staring into Bella's eyes for a long moment. _We wont all survive this, but young Bella would die. All my guard would be on her like a bomb. Poor Bella, she's so unselfish. _

It was clear Aro had made his decision.

"Brother," he said softly to Caius. "There appears to be no danger. This is an unusual development, but I see no threat. These half-vampire children are so much like us, it appears."

_I cant believe you! _Caius thought. "Is that your vote?" he snapped.

"It is." Aro said softly, smiling at Bella, Nessie and I.

Caius scowled. "And this Joham? This immortal man so fond of experimentation."

"Perhaps we should speak with him." Aro agreed.

"Stop Joham if you will, but leave my sisters be, they are innocent." Nahuel pleaded.

_Im not fond of my father, he disgusts me, but I love my sisters. _He thought.

Aro nodded then turned to his guard.

"Dear ones." He called. "We do not fight today."

The guard nodded in unison then turned, the mist around Bella's shield disappeared but I think she held her place. This wasn't a trick, they were actually leaving.

The guard disappeared out of the field. Aro and Renata, Caius and Marcus lingered.

"Im so glad this could be resolved without violence" Aro said sweetly. "My friend, Carlisle- how pleased I am to call you my friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders."

"Leave in peace Aro." Carlisle said stiffly. "Please remember that we still have our anonymity to protect here, and keep your guard from hunting in this region."

Aro turned and left then.

We all stayed still for a moment then Bella whispered, "Is it really over?"

I smiled. "Yes, they're gone! They've given up, there all cowards behind the swagger." I laughed.

Alice laughed with me, "Seriously people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now."

There was another beat of silence.

_There goes our fight. _Vladimir thought.

"Of all the rotten luck." Stefan muttered.

And then it hit, cheers erupted, deafening howls filled the clearing.

Everybody was hugging and kissing, Garrett swung Kate round in a circle, Carlisle thanked all our friends who came to help us, Stefan spit on the ground and Vladimir ground his teeth.

_We don't have to run! _Renesmee thought excitedly.

Bella pulled Renesmee of Jacobs back and squeezed her tightly.

"Nessie, Nessie, Nessie!" she cooed.

Jacob barked his big, barky laugh. _Nessie! _He thought, poking Bella's back with his nose.

"Shut up." Bella mumbled.

"I get to stay with you?" Nessie demanded to Bella.

"Forever." Bella promised.

I joined them in the hug, even Jacob had his big head between our shoulders, we had forever, Nessie was going to be fine, healthy, strong and forever young.

"Forever." I echoed.

Bella lifted her head up and we kissed with a passion that the forest could have set on fire and we wouldn't have noticed.

Nessie's thoughts were filled with love and happiness.

**A/N- long chapter! I would really appreciate reviews, thank you so much!**


	38. The Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

**Chapter 38- The Happily Ever After.**

"So it was a combination of things in the end, but what it really boiled down to was . . . Bella," I explained proudly to my family and two remaining guests, if it weren't for Bella we'd all be blind, death and most probably dead.

Vladimir and Stefan has vanished before we'd stopped celebrating, they were extremely disappointed in the way things had turned out, but I'd assured everyone that they'd enjoyed the Volturi's cowardice almost enough to make up for their frustration.

Benjamin and Tia left quickly, they were following after Amun and Kebi to let them know how the conflict went, I hoped they stayed together as a coven. All the Nomad's had left quickly, too. Peter and Charlotte had a short conversation with Jasper but then left.

The amazons left soon after, though they were reluctant to leave, Zafrina had made Bella promise to bring Nessie to see her. Renesmee has asked for that, too.

The Denali's were last to leave, Garrett went with them- as he would be from now on. The atmosphere of celebration was too much for Tanya and Kate, they had some grieving to do over there lost sister.

Hulien and Nahuel were the one's who stayed. Nahuel couldn't take his eyes of Bella, it did irritate me but he was just beginning to forgive himself for killing his mother, he knows now that with the right things his mother could have lived.

"Alice gave Aro the excuse he needed to get out of the fight, if he hadn't been so terrified of Bella, he probably would have gone ahead with their original plan." I explained.

"Terrified?" Bella asked sceptically, "Of me?"

I smiled at her with a awed look, she'd never see herself clearly, but that was one of the things to love about her, so dumbstruck and oblivious to the fact that she was amazing.

"When will you see yourself clearly?" I asked softly.

Then I spoke louder, to Bella and everyone else, "The Volturi haven't fought a fair fight in about twenty-five hundred years. And they've never, never fought one where they were at a disadvantage. Especially since they gained Jane and Alec, they've only been involved with unopposed slaughterings." I laughed, "You should have seen how we looked to them, usually Alec cuts off all sense and feeling from their victims while they go through the charade of a counsel. That way, no one can run when their verdict is given. But there we stood, ready, waiting, outnumbering them, with gifts of our own while they're own gifts were rendered useless by Bella. Aro knew that with Zafrina on our side, they would be the blind ones. Im sure our numbers would have been pretty severely decimated, but they were sure that theirs would be, too. They've never dealt with the possibility that they would lose before."

_No wonder. _Emmett thought. "Hard to feel confident when your surrounded by horse sized wolves." He laughed poking Jacob's arm.

Jacob flashed him a grin.

"It was the wolves that stopped them in the first place." Bella said.

_Yup. _Jacob thought. "Sure was."

"Absolutely." I agreed. "That was a sight they've seen, the Children of The Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves. Sixteen enormous regimented wolves was a surprise they weren't prepared for. Caius is actually terrified of werewolves, he nearly lost a fight with one a thousand years ago and never got over it."

"So there are real werewolves?" Bella asked, "With the full moon and silver bullets and all that?"

_Charming!_ Jacob thought. He snorted, "Real, does that make me imaginary?"

"You know what I mean." Bella insisted.

"Full moon, yes." I said. "Silver bullets, no.- that was just another one of them myths to make humans think they'd have a sporting chance. There aren't many of them left; Caius has had them hunted to near extinction."

"And you've never mentioned this because . . . ?"

"It never came up."

Bella rolled her eyes. Then glared, at Alice- I think.

Alice sighed from under my other arm foreseeing Bella going mad, "Just get it off your chest Bella."

"How could you do that to me Alice!" she demanded.

"It was necessary."

"Necessary!" Bella exploded. "You had me totally convinced that we were all going to die! I've been a wreck for weeks."

"It might have gone that way." Alice said calmly. "In which you needed to be prepared to save Nessie."

"But you knew there were other ways, too." Bella accused. "You could have told me."

"I don't think so. Your just not that good an actress."

"This was about my acting skills!"

_Calm down Bella, its over now jeez. _Alice thought. "Oh take it down an octave Bella. Do you have any idea how complicated this was to set up? I couldn't even be sure that someone like Nahuel existed- all I knew was that I would be searching for a blind spot! Not the easiest thing to I've ever done. Plus we had to send back key witnesses, like we weren't in enough of a hurry. And then keeping my eyes open all the time in case you decided to throw me any more instructions. At some point your actually going to have to tell me what exactly is in Rio. Before any of that, I had to try and see every trick the Volturi might come in with and give you what few clues I could so you would be ready for their strategy. And I only had just a few hours to trace out all the possibilities. Most of all, I had to make sure you all though I was totally ditching out on you, because Aro had to be positive you had nothing else up your sleeves or he never would have committed to an out the way he did. And if you think I didn't feel like a schmuck-" Alice blurted out in a rush.

"Okay! Okay!" Bella interrupted. "Sorry, I know it was rough for you, too. Its just that well . . .I missed you like crazy, Alice. Don't do that to me again."

Alice's bell like laugh rang through the room and we all joined in, happy to hear her musical voice is with the family once again.

"I missed you too Bella, so forgive me, and try to be satisfied with being the superhero of the day."

We all laughed then and Bella hid her face in Nessie's hair.

I re-told every move and every thought the Volturi made to my family over and over, soon after I looked to Bella and felt like I could read her mind.

"Should we take Nessie . . ." Bella started.

Yes, we should. I needed her, we had forever but I hadn't had any time with my wife today.

"That's probably a good idea." I agreed quickly. "Im sure she didn't sleep soundly last night, what with all the snoring." I laughed looking towards Jacob.

_Haha. _Jacob thought then grinned yawning "Its been a while since I slept in a bed, I bet my dad would get a kick out of having me under his roof again."

"Thank you Jacob." Bella said.

"Anytime Bella but you already know that."

Jacob got up, kissed the top of Nessie's head, then Bella's and finally punched my shoulder. "See you guys tomorrow, I guess things are going to be kind of boring from now on, aren't they?"

"I fervently hope so." I replied.

_We'll see. _Jacob thought walking out the door.

We got up when Jacob was gone and was about to go to the cottage when Bella stopped, "Oh, Jasper?"

Jasper was sandwiched tight between Alice and Esme, more central to the family tonight than ever before.

"Yes, Bella?" he asked back.

"Im curious- why is scared stiff by the sound of your name?"

Jasper chuckled. "Its just been my experience that some kinds of working relationships are motivated by fear than by monetary gain."

_And because I haven't changed in the last 20years. _Jasper added in his thoughts.

Bella frowned to herself.

We were kissed and hugged and wished a good night to our family.

_Wow_. _I guess its not my fault that my mother died, I think I can forgive myself. It was Joham's fault. The same with my sisters before me, though its not like they care as much as I do anyway. _Nahuel thought staring at Bella.

Once we were across the river we walked at barely more than a human pace to the cottage. We just took our time, Bella didn't seem to mind, either.

"I must say, I'm thoroughly impressed with Jacob right now." I told Bella.

"The wolves make quite a good impact, don't they." Bella agreed, thinking I meant something else, obviously.

"That's not what I mean, not once today did he think about the fact that, according to Nahuel, Nessie will be fully matured in just six and a half years."

Bella considered that for a minute. "He doesn't see her that way. He's not in a hurry for her to grow up. He just wants her to be happy."

"I know." I said, "Like I said, impressive. It goes against the grain to say so, but she could do worse."

"Im not going to think about that for approximately six and a half more years."

I laughed, then sighed. "Of course, it looks like he'll have some competition to worry about when the time comes." I said thinking about Nahuel and any other Vampire-Human boys.

Bella frowned now, "I noticed. Im grateful to Nahuel for today, but all the staring was a little weird. I don't care if she is the only half-vampire he's not related to." She moaned.

"Oh, he wasn't staring at her- he was staring at you."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because your alive." I whispered.

"You lost me." she admitted.

"All his life," I explained, "-and he's fifty years older than I am-"

"Decrepit." Bella interjected.

I ignored her, "He's always though of himself as an evil creation, a murderer by nature. His sisters all killed their mothers as well, but they thought nothing of it. Joham raised them to think of the humans as animals, while they were gods. But Nahuel was taught by Hulien, and Hulien loved her sister more than anyone else. It shaped his whole perspective. And, in some ways he truly hated himself."

"That's so sad." Bella muttered.

"And then he saw the three of us, and realized for the first time that just because he is half immortal, it doesn't mean he is inherently evil. He looks at me and see's . . .what his father should have been."

"You are fairly ideal in every way." Bella agreed.

I snorted, she was rather biased, but at least she thought me as a good father, I'd never let Nessie down.

"He looks at you and see's the life his mother should have had."

"Poor Nahuel." Bella murmured then sighed, I didn't know why. Maybe she was sad for him. He didn't want sympathy though.

"Don't be sad for him, he's happy now. Today, he's finally began to forgive himself."

We walked in silence then, seeing Nahuel made me realise that I was so lucky to have Bella and Renesmee both alive, healthy and loved. All that mattered now was our little family, and our big family, of course we couldn't take Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper out the picture, I wouldn't even think about dreaming it. Reading Marcus' mind as he measured our bonds, made me realise that our vampire-human-werewolf family was amazing, we loved each other out of real love, not power.

I'd be with them all, forever. Because we had forever, most of all I had Bella- she was mine, forever.

We carried Nessie asleep into her bed and Bella tossed her necklace of Aro into the corner of Nessie's room. She liked sparkly things.

Bella and I walked slowly to our room, swinging our arms between us, we had more time to appreciate each other now, nothing needed to be rushed.

"A night for celebrations." I murmured, then lifted her chin so my lips could reach hers.

"Wait." Bella hesitated, pulling away.

I stared at her in confusion, Bella never pulled away. It was practically a general rule, well more than a rule, today was a first.

"I want to try something." She informed me smiling- at my bewildered expression most likely.

She put her hands on both sides of my face concentrating,

_Push this shield away from me. _I heard someone think, then I realised, it was Bella. She'd pushed her shield away from her so I could see into her mind, he thoughts sounded almost as lovely as her voice.

"Bella!" I whispered in shock, she thought harder then.

_The first time I saw his face . . .the way it felt when he held me in the meadow . . .the sound of his voice through the darkness of my faltering consciousness when he saved me from James . . .his face as he waited under the canopy to marry me . . .every precious moment held from the island, the first rough kiss, the fire inside me when we made love, Edward sighing my name . . .his cold hands _touching_ our baby through my skin. . . _Bella thought in dim human memories, then sharper ones . . _his face when I'd opened my eyes to my new life, to the endless dawn of immortality . . .that first kiss . . .that first night . . ._Bella thought.

My lips found hers then and were suddenly fierce, I broke her concentration as her mind was once again, silent.

"Oops, lost it." She sighed.

"I heard you." I breathed, "How? How did you do that?"

"Zafrina's idea, we practiced with it a few times."

I was dazed, I blinked twice and shook my head.

"Now you know." She said with a shrug, "No one's ever loved anyone as much as I love you."

I smiled. "Your almost right.- I know of just one exception." Me of course, I loved Bella more than anyone in the world loved anyone else.

"Liar." She breathed.

I kissed her again, then stopped. I wanted more of her mind, I wanted to hear more.

"Can you do it again?" I asked.

She grimaced, "Its very difficult."

I waited. I was extremely eager.

"I can't keep it up if im even the slightest bit distracted." She warned me.

"I'll be good." I promised.

Her lips pursed, her eyes narrowed. Then she smiled putting her hands to either sides of my face, and then I heard her again. . .

_That first night . . _she continued . . . _.no holding out, no worrying, the same fire, the same urgency . . ._she thought lingering on all the details.

I kissed her urgently, I needed her, I needed her now!

She laughed breathlessly as her shield covered her mind again and her thoughts stopped.

"Damn it." I growled, kissing hungrily down her jaw line.

"We have plenty of time to work on it." She reminded me.

"Forever and forever and forever." I murmured.

"That sounds exactly right to me."

And then we continued blissfully into this small but happy piece of our forever.

**The end.**

_Twilight- EPOV Breaking Dawn._

_StaryEyedPower._


	39. A Note

**A Note.**

_Thank you so much for reading the story! _

_I had a great time writing It, and reading the reviews._

_Your all amazing, thanks so much for the support, help and advice._

_That's the end of the story, please review and let me know what you think of the story as a whole._

**Idea's: **

_Please leave idea's of what you think my next story should be._

_I was thinking something in Alice's point of view._

_Let me know?_

_Thank you all! _

_Truly grateful! Any questions you'd like me to answer, please leave the comment on a review or private message me._

_StaryEyedPower._


End file.
